


K.O.D.

by LetoaSai, Ozzikins



Series: The Reboot [1]
Category: Digimon
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff and Smut, It should have been canon, M/M, Matt being a Drama Queen, Other couples mentioned, Romance, Slice of Life, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:25:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 51,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetoaSai/pseuds/LetoaSai, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozzikins/pseuds/Ozzikins
Summary: A chronicle of drabbles depicting the romance between Matt and Joe as it could have been. With the Digidestined each going down their own path, see the Doctor ending up with the Rock Star.





	1. Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.  
> Joe/Matt  
> How is this pairing not more of a thing?  
> More updates for at least the next five days.

**Coffee**

All-nighters had never been his strong suit despite having long grown used to them from the many advanced classes he had been taking since before even starting high school. College hadn’t changed a thing other than the degree of difficulty that pertained to his assignments. 

He’d read and he’d prepared as much as he was able to, but a lack of sleep blossomed into a lack of confidence. Becoming a doctor wasn’t easy and it would be a lie to say he’d never thought about quitting and deciding on another career path. 

No, becoming a doctor wasn’t ever going to be easy, but it had been what he wanted since he was a kid. Sleep be damned, he would figure out a way to successfully maintain a functioning schedule. 

Joe woke up at the request of his all too noisy alarm and got ready for his day, shoving down his anxiety over his morning exam as if it didn’t exist. He wasn’t going to think about it at all. It didn’t matter that he knew the material, or that he’d been studying for weeks. Thinking about it would just make him nervous and if he got too nervous he would panic and do poorly and if he did poorly… 

Damn it, he was thinking about it. 

He left his apartment on time made the journey to the university in the same amount of time it always took him. His morning routine hadn’t failed him, now he had to put to use all the knowledge floating around in his brain. 

Joe pushed his glasses away for a second to rub at his bleary eyes. It was obscenely cruel to make students take such tests so early in the morning but that in itself was probably part of their training. Something he would need to get used to in time, but it wasn’t getting any easier. 

He just wanted to sleep. A perfect eight hours of uninterrupted sleep would set him right. If the test went well he could go home early, maybe skip dinner and add a little more sleep to his schedule. His morning class the following day would ruin any real chance to sleep in but real sleep would be worth it. 

He tugged his bag higher into his shoulder and felt the familiar queasiness set in. Nerves. Nerves had always been his enemy no matter how many things he’d overcome. It was just a test. Just words on a paper. A paper that was incredibly important to his future. 

Joe sighed, unable to push his exhaustion away; he just prayed it wouldn’t hinder him too badly. 

As he approached the building that mocked his wariness and internally signaled doom to his dream career, he heard someone call his name. 

Leaning against the building, looking for all the world like he hadn’t even been to bed yet, was Matt. Wild, blond and beautiful, no doubt straight off the stage from whatever gig his band spent the night playing, was a dream all its own. 

“Matt?” 

“Hey you,” Matt greeted, gliding up to his side and passing over a cup of coffee that smelled like perfection and hit all the right spots after a sip. 

“What-what are you doing here?” Joe asked, hating when he could feel his face heating up. 

Matt’s smile was tired, and he was probably going to head straight to bed himself. “Coffee,” He said as if it were the most simple thing in the world. “And this,” He cupped the side of Joe’s neck and brushed their mouths together for a kiss that lasted only a beat or two longer than it was supposed to. 

“You got this,” Matt grinned. 

Joe floundered for something to say, his entire body warm from both coffee and kiss. Matt had come all this way just too see him off to his test? 

“Dinner tonight?” Matt asked, not waiting for Joe to recover enough to respond. When Joe nodded mutely Matt gave him a second chaste kiss. “Your place. I’ll cook. I’ll see you tonight.” 

“Yes,” Joe nodded, red faced and excited. Those were the perfect plans. 

Matt finally took a step away back out of Joe’s personal space. 

“Good luck” 

“Thank you,” He felt bashful, but felt his confidence wash back over him like a wave. He watched Matt turn to leave and sipped his coffee happily as he entered the building that wasn’t nearly as ominous as he had been minutes prior. The test would be no challenge at all. 

They had a date! 

He didn’t need sleep anyway, he just needed Matt.


	2. Band Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The band took a vote, Matt had no say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.  
> Matt/Joe  
> Seriously, how is this not a thing?

**Band Boyfriend**

 

The band remembered meeting Joe all too well. To say they weren’t thrilled was an understatement, but the three remaining members knew better than to voice such an opinion without cause. 

They’d known for days when Matt had been crushing on someone, and knew over night when that crush turned into something real. They had no problem with their fearless leader dating a man—frankly they could have cared less about that, but they’d learned early on that interlopers almost never had the bands best interest at heart; professionally or personally. 

Matt knew that better than any of them, so to see the normally cool, confident vocalist practically swoon over a man was decidedly interesting. 

They met him at only their second real gig in a club downtown, one they were actually getting paid for. The band might not have known what to expect but the tall nerd looking nervous and out of place wasn’t it. They appraised him openly, wondering what the hell Matt saw in the guy. He had dark circles under his eyes and didn’t look like the type to ever see midnight. 

They gave him credit for hanging on to Matt before any kind of fame had been achieved, but they just didn’t get it. 

Matt suddenly appearing changed everything. He practically flew into the taller man’s arms, pulling him down for a sweet kiss that only lasted a second. The band had never seen any two people look so deliriously happy to see each other. 

“I think we’re in trouble.” The drummer chuckled, tapping his sticks against the wall he stood beside. “That looks like it’s on the real side. Never seen Matt smile so hard.” 

“As long as Matt wants him around,” The Guitarist and Bassist nodded in agreement. When the guy messed up, they’d deal with him then.

“Come meet them,” Matt chuckled, tugging his boyfriend by the arm. The guy looked nervous but smiled and offered a polite greeting. “Guys, this is Joe. Joe, meet Brad, Todd and Travis.” He pointed out the drummer, guitarist and bassist respectively. They exchanged hellos but the awkwardness didn’t go unnoticed. 

Matt only rolled his eyes, “Did you want to stay back here while we’re on?” 

“I can’t watch you sing from back here,” Joe smiled faintly. “I’ll be in the crowd.” 

The notion made the other three perk up somewhat and gained the new boyfriend a little respect. That, and seeing Matt blush was a rare opportunity. 

They learned quickly that Matt’s nerd wasn’t someone to cross. In weeks to follow they’d lost count of the number of times they’d seen the man swipe Matt’s drink out of his hand before a performance and offer him water to better care for his voice. 

Three different occasions he’d had food waiting for them back stage after a show and had once seen him enter a fight between them and another band, mediating their complaints before the resulting brawl could have begun. 

The more he grew comfortable around them the more he began to micromanage their lives. They ate properly, they slept properly and each of them took breaks when he demanded it to keep their mental stamina healthy. Travis had even quit smoking once Joe had giving him a series of terrifying reasons for why he should. 

Alcohol was limited in his presence and his constant worrying had each of them rapidly warming up to him. Through Matt they learned their band nurse was headed to medical school and it made more sense than they could ever admit. Taking care of people suited him. 

With another performance only an hour away, all four members of KOD sat relaxing in their dressing room to help get them ready to play at their best. With nothing but water in their systems they were oddly smug about outdoing the band that went on before them. 

“Hey Matt,” 

Matt’s eyes flickered to Todd, “Mm?” 

“Our boyfriend gonna be in the crowd tonight?” 

Matt’s brows shot up, ignoring the snickering from the other two. “Excuse me? Our boyfriend?” 

“Yeah,” Todd grinned. “What, were you trying to keep him to yourself? That doesn’t work for me.” 

“Don’t be selfish Matt,” Brad added. 

Travis laughed, “It’s not fair you’re the only one who ever knows when he’s coming.” 

Matt scoffed, “That’s because he is my boyfriend. What the hell are you three going on about?” 

“We took a vote,” Brad shrugged. “Joe is the whole band’s boyfriend now. With as much as he does for us, he’s gotta be.” 

“No he does not!” 

“Don’t be jealous, Matt.” Travis’ laughter was steadily growing. “Is he coming tonight or not?” 

“No.” 

Todd scowled, “Did you guys fight? I swear I’ll disown your ass.” 

“We did not…” Matt glared. “I am not having this conversation with you three! He needed to sleep tonight.” 

“As long as you’re not fighting,” Brad rested his head on his arm, “Gotta make sure you’re treating our man right.” 

Matt reached up to rub his eyes, “I need new friends.” 

“Whatever, go text Joe that we love him.” 

Matt muttered under his breath, fighting the urge to argue to prevent screwing up his voice before the show. Just to be spiteful he pulled out his phone and found a text from Joe wishing them luck. He felt his anger fade, replaced with a dopey smile as he responded. 

It was the night KOD got a band boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why yes, names for the band were made up on the spot.


	3. Typhoon Mimi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe never was able to keep secrets from Mimi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon  
> Joe/Matt  
> These two need more attention.  
> More updates every day this week.

**Typhoon Mimi**

 

Joe generally thought he was good at keeping private matters to himself. He usually didn't speak too much about himself and tried not to over share. It was a system that had served him well, but there was often one exception to that rule. The incredible force of nature that was Mimi. 

She had always somehow managed to get him to talk about things he'd rather have kept personal. It was her super power. 

The last few years the overly chipper girl had hopped back and forth between living in America and living in Japan, continuously working on her modeling career. When she returned home to Japan she always made a point of stopping in to see everyone as many times as she could before taking off again. 

It was always a joy to see her, and it gave Joe the perfect opportunity to practice his English. Unfortunately, her thread of questioning rarely wavered. 

"So~" She sang, dropping down to sit beside Joe and grinning wide. "How are things going with your almost lover?" 

Joe's eyes widened, his face going red. He was about to abruptly shush her before realizing that no one else around them was proficient at English. "Don't ask me that! Don't ask him that either! Why would he ever like me that way anyway?! We-we are too different." 

He'd never asked her how she knew about his crush on Matt, but she had known since they were thirteen years old. He chalked it up to her super power... 

Mimi just laughed, offering him a sympathetic pat to his arm. "You need to confess to that boy." 

"Mimi, please." 

"Yes, yes," She smiled. 

Usually she would let it go, but Joe would only be safe from the topic until her next spur of the moment arrival. Weeks apart, months apart, it would always happen. She would reappear in his life for a short time and never forget how to fluster him. 

"Joe!" Mimi cheered, grabbing him into a tight hug as she met him for coffee. 

"Hello Mimi," He hugged her back, always happy to see her and finally see what color her hair was this month. "Everyone's missed you." 

"I've missed everyone," She promised, happy to have a little one on one time with one of her old friends. They grabbed their coffee and hadn't even been seated before the dreaded question was asked.

"How's your lover?" 

Joe sighed, wishing away his horrible blushing habit. "Stop it! We are not sleeping together! This is the third time you've asked." He stared down at his coffee cup to avoid looking at her. "We haven't even been dating that long." 

"Well maybe you should start sleeping together so you'll have something to tell me!" She peered across the table at him and refused to let it go so easy. "I knew confessing would be a good idea. The two of you dating is the cutest." 

Joe pushed his glasses up a little higher on his nose and pretended he wasn't thinking about his boyfriend. "Thank you, but please, it's none of your business." 

"We'll see about that, Joe." Mimi smiled. "You know I love a good romance." 

"Don't you get enough of that from watching Tai and Izzy dance around each other?" 

Mimi laughed so loud everyone in the shop turned their way. "You can never have too much of a good thing!" 

"Yes, Mimi." Joe shook his head in defeat. 

One thing was for sure, Mimi never changed. They got a little older, she grew even more beautiful, but she would forever been the same girl he met all those years prior. The same bossy girl. 

Her next trip came with a dinner accompanied by the rest of the Digidestined. They’d gone to great lengths to make sure all eight of them were in attendance and the meal lasted well into the night. 

“Joe~” 

Joe broke away from his conversation with Kari and looked up when Mimi and Sora switched chairs out of the blue so the now pink haired girl sat beside him. 

“Mimi?” He smiled. 

She leaned closer so not to be so easily overheard despite choosing to speak in English. “How’s your lover?” 

Joe groaned softly, wishing she would stop. It was fortunate for him she didn’t use names or any other easily translated words. He should have been used to the teasing but that was likely to never happen. 

“Well?” 

“Well nothing,” Joe muttered but didn’t miss the way her eyes widened or the loud squeal she gave just before wrapping her arms around him in a crushing embrace. 

“You didn’t deny it this time! I knew it! Details!” 

Joe felt his entire body heat up and his jaw drop after so carelessly walking into her trap. 

“I mean I don’t want details but give me details!” She demanded, grinning happily. 

“I…” Joe hesitated, his embarrassment complete once the others took noticed of Mimi’s excitement. What was he supposed to say? Izzy and T.K. both spoke English well enough but the others didn’t. It wasn’t a conversation he wanted to have at all! He felt suddenly very cornered, but who was he kidding? Mimi always got everything out of him she wanted to know. 

“You’re too loud Mimi.” Matt said, appearing behind Mimi’s chair and raising a brow at the pair. “What’s going on over here?” 

“Nothing.” Mimi laughed happily, and Matt only needed to look at Joe’s face to know that ‘nothing’ was probably ‘something’. 

“Good!” Matt smiled just as sweetly as he lifted her out of the chair and nudged her towards the other side. “Then you can go do nothing next to T.K.” 

Mimi snickered and wandered away. “Fine. Be that way. You could have just said you wanted to sit next to your _lover_.” She threw them a wink and went to her third seat of the evening. 

Joe cringed and looked up at Matt gratefully. “Thank you.” 

“Mhmm,” Matt chuckled softly and took Joe’s hand under the table. " _Lover?_ " He leveled Joe with a smirk that had Joe inhaling sharply. Of course that would be the one English word he understood! 

Matt grinned, knowing he'd get the whole story at some point and he never needed an excuse to sit shoulder to shoulder with Joe. It gained the pair a semblance of peace and if Mimi and T.K. started a new round of whispering, well they were easy to ignore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i often point out they they are in Japan in later drabbles, but i use the English names...it just happened that way.


	4. Weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt has more weaknesses than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon  
> Matt/Joe  
> Where is the love for these two? Where?

**Weakness**

It shouldn't have been possible for one man to be so beautiful. 

Matt scowled, glancing at Joe as he spoke with his newly appointed manager to pass the time while the band was wrapping up an interview with a local magazine. 

Joe was a friendly person. He smiled and laughed in all the right places but Matt had long been able to tell when he was overcompensating for his frazzled nerves. He wasn’t sure when he started noticing those things, but he had. 

A lot of things about Joe had escaped him when he was younger, and now he was being tortured with that newly gained knowledge. 

He watched Joe pause and remove his glasses to clean them and nearly came off his seat. 

“Easy, Matt,” Brad muttered, leaning closer to not disrupt the flow of the interview. “Jealousy is not a good look on you.” 

Matt elbowed him discreetly and wished to whatever god was listening that the damn interview ended so he could dash over to his boyfriend and see those eyes for himself. 

It had been a heady realization when Matt realized that he loved Joe in glasses. He hadn’t paid much attention to it over the years but in the last few weeks he'd come to the conclusion that Joe must have had several pairs and rotated them for whatever reason. 

Every pair elicited emotions from Matt that were becoming all too common. They were a turn on. Every pair seemed to do something to him and he was happy to let that something do as it pleased. Joe pushing them up his nose always gained his attention now. Touching them in any way, really… 

There was only one thing worse, or perhaps better, and that was Joe without his glasses. His lashes were long, his eyes beautiful, and because the poor thing couldn’t see well without them, the look was almost always accompanied with a bashful gaze.  
It drove Matt up the wall and his all too pretty boyfriend remained oblivious. 

He breathed a relieved sigh when Joe’s glasses were pushed back into place. He never wanted to share that look with anyone else. He couldn’t stand the thought of how many other people might have chanced across the look already. How was it possible for one man to be so beautiful in everything? 

When the interview ended, Matt stood, waiting only to be polite as their interviewer gathered her things to leave. Unfortunately he couldn’t escape the over protective nature of his band mates that he’d accidentally allowed to bloom. 

“What happened?” Travis asked, eyes narrowed. 

“Is the new manager making Joe uncomfortable? We totally don’t need him if that’s the case.” Todd added, throwing a look over their shoulders. 

Matt looked away for a moment, willing himself to remain calm and give nothing away. “No. It’s not like that. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to over react.” 

“So the manager’s fine?” Todd asked, clarifying. They really did need him...

“Yeah, I mean, I guess.” 

Brad smirked, “What crawled under your skin then? We all saw you. You completely checked out for the last half of the questions. Something else on your mind?” 

The other two chuckled and Matt gestured crudely. “Yes, actually. I appreciate you three looking out but I’m absolutely not about to stand here and explain it to you.” 

“The manager flirting with our man or something?” Travis asked before reacting to his own words. “Someone should tell him that Joe’s our boyfriend, just in case. Band boyfriend does not stretch to the managerial positions.” 

“I did sense some jealousy before,” Brad mocking looked Matt up and down as if he would be able to see it again. “Seems legit.” 

“We’ll figure it out. If we keep Matt standing here any longer he’s liable to explode,” Todd said and laughed when Matt roughly shoved passed him. 

He made a beeline to Joe, not so much as even offering a hello before sliding his arms around Joe’s neck and pulling him into a kiss without a care for who saw. Joe had always been a little more shy about public displays but he melted into Matt’s hold much to the delighted catcalls of the band. 

Matt pulled away and smiled at Joe who blinked in happy confusion. It was those damned black, half rimmed glasses today. They stopped him in his tracks every time. 

“Are-are you finished?” Joe asked. 

“Yeah,” Matt sighed, adrenaline leaving now that he’d made it to his destination. “Let’s go.” He took his bag that Joe had been watching for him and laced their fingers together before heading for the door. 

Joe glanced back at the band mates waving, “What about the others?” 

“They’re on punishment for mocking.” 

Joe’s confusion cleared after a moment, a small smile taking its place. “I see.” They left, barely hearing Brad begin explaining to their manager that there was no way they were going after Matt until the next morning at the earliest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems that not matter how i try these drabbles won't exactly be in chronological order.


	5. The Confession Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe never thought he would ever confess his feelings to Matt. When he did, it wasn't how he thought it would go at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.  
> Joe/Matt  
> TRUE LOVE!  
> Updates every day this week.

**The Confession Part 1**

 

Joe had been feeling ill for days. He was feverish and dehydrated no matter how he tried to correct both problems. Heart palpitations had become friends with his panic attacks and no amount of meditation or will power was helping like it usually would.  
It was stress, from top to bottom. 

Classes had completely taken over his life and fear was trying to wedge its way in between him and success. His work load was heavy, but it always had been. He wouldn’t say he’d never struggled but he’d always been able to handle his assignments and organize his life appropriately. 

He wasn’t sure when things changed, but he felt like his world was falling apart and every new problem left him frazzled and questioning his ability to actually make it to doctor. If he couldn’t handle stress, how was he going to cope being a doctor?  
If he couldn’t even treat his own stress how would he be able to help anyone else? 

Every new doubt gnawed at him. Every assignment felt like it would be his last. Giving up was looking more and more probable, but then his father would call and instead of getting better he would feel worse. 

His father wasn’t a bad man or even particularly harsh, but he did have aspirations for his sons. It was a tough, no nonsense approach and instead of feeling encourage, Joe felt like he was spiraling out of control. It certainly didn’t help that his brother had already lived up to said expectations and was thriving as the perfect son. 

Joe wasn’t terribly interested in being perfect, but he wanted to make his father proud. He wanted to be a doctor even though it went against his nerves currently screaming. 

He was hardly getting any sleep and had little time to eat. He hadn’t left his house in weeks other than to attend class and little by little he was being suffocated. He didn’t want to fail, but he was. If he couldn’t keep up then he didn’t know how he was going to be able to continue. 

He sniffed back tears, refusing to let his panic get to that point. He wasn’t going to cry over his own difficult choices. He would ignore the tears, ignore his exhaustion and continue on. He had a paper due in two days and some moments he couldn’t even remember the topic. 

How other students did it was beyond him. He didn’t even have to struggle to afford his apartment since his father paid that bill. It was the very same apartment his brother used while at university and it had been well cared for over the years. He should have been considering how well off he was, but instead could only think about how the guy who sat next to him during his Thursday morning class mocked him for the nervous shake of his hands every time they had an exam. 

When his phone rang he about jumped out of his skin. He breathed out shakily, trying to rid himself of his quivering tone. That last thing he wanted was his father to hear his break down. He grabbed his phone, almost surprised that it wasn’t his father at all. 

“Hey, T.K.” He greeted, trying to sound happily surprised and not just startled. 

“Hey, Joe.” T.K. sounded tired, and it was almost nice to know he wasn’t alone there. “I’m sorry to bother you. I know university is no cake walk.” 

Joe laughed once, nerves returning. “You’re never a bother, T.K. Is something wrong?” 

“Maybe,” T.K. muttered. “I was actually wondering if you’ve seen Matt lately.” 

“Matt?” Joe repeated, feeling his heart rate kick up again. Matt had only been the longest crush of his life, but that certainly didn’t mean anything. “I haven’t. Is he okay?” 

T.K. sighed, “I don’t know. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to start anything. I haven’t heard from him in almost a month and Tai hasn’t seen him in school for a week or two. Apparently his attendance is suddenly sporadic at best. I tried calling dad but he’s not home either.” 

Joe felt his quickly beating heart lodge in his throat. “I see. I had no idea.” 

“I didn’t mean to make you worry too.” T.K. said. “It’s just sometimes he’s more likely to talk to you or Tai then he is his little brother.” 

“Yeah,” Joe muttered, sure he could relate. He was probably more likely to talk to Izzy or Mimi over his brother too. “Look, let me look for him. I’ll see if I can find him for you.” 

“You don’t have to do that,” 

“I’m doing it,” Joe said, not willing to argue about it. “I’ll call you later whether I find him or not.” 

T.K. was silent for a moment before finally giving the go ahead. “Thank you, Joe.” 

“Don’t worry about it.” Joe hung up and looked helplessly at his phone. He tried calling Matt first, that seeming to be the most logical but he wasn’t surprised when he didn’t get an answer. What was he going to do now? 

The shaking in his hands had spread to his forearms. He couldn’t handle school, what made him think he could find his friend who had a talent for hiding? He paced his house, becoming more and more frantic with every new lap. 

What was he thinking skipping school? He was supposed to graduate this year! Joe was only a year older than the others but they had been a great support system, one he’d been lacking lately but that was his own fault. 

How did you find someone that didn’t want to be found? 

With a despairing sound, Joe called his only option. The phone only rang once before it was promptly picked up. 

“Hello?” 

“Izzy,” Joe greeted. 

“What’s wrong?” Izzy asked, observant even over the phone, “You don’t sound well.” 

“No it’s nothing.” Joe said quickly, too quickly and Izzy would already know he was lying. He continued to pace and fought the urge to vomit his stress. “Actually T.K. called…” 

“Ah,” Izzy said immediately. “This is about Matt than. Yeah, Tai’s been fidgety about it. T.K. I can imagine is worried.” 

“Right,” Joe agreed, “And I don’t have class in the morning like the rest of you so I promised I would do my best to look for Matt.” 

“I can’t imagine you have much free time,” 

“Doesn’t matter. You have any idea’s where I could look?” Joe asked, biting his lip nervously. 

“Unfortunately, no.” Izzy sighed. “I’ve tried tracking his cell phone but he’s turned it off. Tai was pretty put out about it.” 

Joe frowned, “I figured as much. I was actually wondering if it was possible for you to track his digivice. 

Izzy hummed, sounding pleased, “I hadn’t thought of that. Give me a second and I’ll try.” 

It had been a few years already but they all still carried their digivices around. It was hard not to. Those were good times never to be forgotten and even at his most sullen; Matt wouldn’t have left his behind. They weren’t normal pieces of technology either, but Izzy wasn’t a normal genius. 

Joe’s pacing continued and his light headedness started to grow. He really should have stopped to eat, but he was too agitated and stressed and having to look for his childhood crush wasn’t doing him any favors. He could have told T.K. that everything would be fine in time. They could have waited for Matt to get over his current mood swing and come home, but no. He had decided to twist the knife a little deeper and go look for the guy. 

He had no delusions about his crush. Matt had always been the coolest, most confident, hottest kid growing up and age had only improved him. His voice was to die for and last he checked, his band even sounded pretty good. 

No guy like Matt wanted anything to do with someone like Joe. Not romantically. 

Izzy interrupted his inner panic with a pleased, “Prodigious. I can’t believe I didn’t think of this. Are you sure you want to go looking yourself? I could give it to Tai.” 

“No,” He answered quickly. “I’ll do it.” 

“I’ll text you the address and let you know if it changes.” Izzy agreed after a beat. “Are you sure you’re okay?” 

“Yes,” Joe mumbled. “Thanks Izzy.” 

“Call me when you’re through,” Izzy said, voice just as quiet. “And stop being a stranger. Next time you have a break, why don’t you come over?” 

Joe started to speak and faltered, not know what to say. He was losing his mind one day at a time. How long had it even been since he’d seen Izzy. “Yes,” He managed. “I’ll do that.” 

“Good. Send that idiot home.” 

They hung up and Joe wiped his face on his sleeve before checking his attire. He looked alright to go out even if he was exhausted. He couldn’t focus on his school work now if he tried anyway. Everything else got pushed aside when Matt was involved. His phone chirped with his destination and he headed out, pausing only at the door for his shoes before going after Matt. 

Traveling didn’t take too long, and he was in constant contact with Izzy who was no doubt also tracking him simultaneously. It was however getting late, so when the neighborhood started to get bad, he was glad for it. Should something bad happen at least someone knew where he was and why. 

When he ended up in front of a seedy bar he again texted Izzy to make sure the location was correct. When it was he groaned, ready to turn Matt over to Sora and have her lecture him over the dangers he had put himself in. Going someplace like that at night was not the smartest of moves. 

With a deep breath for courage he certainly did not have, Joe wandered inside, almost instantly being attacked by smoke and even less unsavory smells. Music played somewhere in the back and there were hordes of people surrounding the bar and the dance floor, most of them in a drunken stupor. 

He scanned the bar, looking for a blond head that would betray Matt’s hiding place and came up empty. With a sigh over having to actually enter the place he shuffled in, wanting to stay near a wall but at a certain point it became impossible. 

Just when he was about to beg Izzy to try and give him a more specific location he found his target. Sitting at a table alone, Matt watched the stage where a woman was singing. He didn’t seem to be paying much attention but it gave him something to occupy himself. 

Joe could have pulled out his hair. He’d been worried. T.K. had been worried, and he was sitting in some terrible place pouting over who-knew-what, because Matt never shared those things. The last thing he wanted was to tell Matt’s little brother that he was out drinking for days on end. The fact that he was underage didn’t seem to mean much. Judging by just how many under age people were in the bar, he doubted it meant anything at all. 

He moved through the crowd, pretending not to hear anyone who happened to throw a comment in his direction and grabbed Matt by the shoulder, making him practically jump a foot into the air. 

“Fuck! Joe! Don’t sneak up on me like that…” Matt grumbled once getting a good look at who had put their hands on him. “What are you even doing here?” 

“Looking for you,” Joe said, barely able to hear his own voice over all the noise. “You-You haven’t been going to school.” 

Matt scoffed and pulled away from Joe’s grasp, “Whatever.” 

“You’ve scared T.K.” 

That pulled a contrite look from him, but he didn’t comment. 

“You have to call him, Matt. You have to let him know you’re okay.” 

“I’m fine. I’m always fine!” Matt snapped. “I don’t need someone telling me what I have to do!” 

Joe frowned, “You’re drunk,” 

“I’m not.” Matt snapped defensively. 

“You are. I don’t know why you’re acting like this.” 

Matt glared up at him. “This is how I am, Joe! It’s how I’ve always been! I’ve always been the one to do what I wanted even if I had to do it by myself. I’m not like Tai with his hordes of friends or any of the others who can do as they want without consequence.”

“What are you event talking about?” Joe muttered, frustrated over the noise level. “Come outside with me.” 

“I don't want to,” 

“Now!” Joe glared, for once, using his slightly larger size to his advantage as he grabbed Matt’s arm to haul him to his feet. “If you’re going to act like a drunk fool, I’m going to treat you like one.” He pulled him along behind him by his wrist and was almost surprised at how easily he followed. He didn’t think it would currently be beneath Matt to struggle. 

Joe coughed as soon as they got outside, happy again to have fresh air fill his lungs and not the awful mixture that had been inside the bar. He released Matt and kept walking. It was late and the street was practically empty. He paused only to send Izzy a progress text that he was still working on it, but alive. 

When he turned back to Matt the blond looked just as exhausted and put out as he expected, but he’d come… 

Joe felt that rapid beating to his heart again. Matt had always been difficult, but he’d never in his life been mean spirited. Joe had wanted him outside, so he’d come to hear him out after pouting a moment, that was the Matt Joe remembered. The Matt that was ready to help anyone even if he disagreed with the methods. 

Joe swallowed hard, refusing to get choked up now. 

“What?” Matt finally sighed. “What do you want, Joe?” 

“I…” He started. “I want to know what happened. Why are you acting like this?”

Matt’s face twisted angrily for a moment before it faded away. “This is how I always act.” 

“No, it’s not. You’re supposed to be graduating this year. Setting an example for T.K. and showing everyone how smart you are. You are smart, Matt, I’ve seen you’re scores. You…You don’t belong in places like this in the middle of the night.” 

“How did you even find me?” 

“That’s not what we’re talking about,” Joe shook his head, the last thing he wanted was for him to start leaving his digivice behind. “We’re talking about you. What caused this? Don’t you want to graduate?” 

Matt scowled again, “Maybe I don’t. Maybe I don’t care. Maybe I’m not like you and Izzy. Maybe the diploma doesn’t mean anything to me if I have to sell my dreams for it.” 

Joe felt like the conversation needed to back pedal but he wasn’t sure how to get there. He didn't have any practice figuring out an intoxicated Matt. “What do… What do you mean?” 

“College, Joe. I don’t want to go. I don’t give a damn, but that’s all anyone wants from me. I get to give up my music and have my oh-so-absent parents suddenly try to pick a path for me. I get my passions in life called a hobby and get shoved in a direction that couldn’t feel more suffocating!” 

Joe winced, he knew something about suffocating. 

“I get to have my options swapped away, but does anyone else? Is anyone else hounding Tai about his soccer ambitions? Fucking of course not, because the fearless leader can do no wrong.” 

“Stop comparing yourself to Tai. You’re not him.” 

Matt rounded on him instantly. “Don’t I know it! I spent chunks of my childhood ignored and now that i actually have good grades, I could make something of myself.” He sneered the words as if he’d heard them a lot lately. “My father isn’t even home but he’s still trying to plan my great future. Mine! It’s mine and I have no say. Do you even know what that’s like?” 

Joe felt his throat tighten. 

“I get my life planned out by the people who neglected me. My parents, the counselors, even all of my friends expect me to go to college just like them. Just like everyone else. My fucking bandmates are just waiting for me to abandon them.” Matt got louder and it was fortunate the bass noise from the nearby bar covered up some of it. 

“I don’t care what school I’m missing. I don’t care if I’m not home when my dad decides to stop in. I’m tired of all the stress people are throwing at me, Joe. I’ve had enough. You don’t know what that’s like.” 

“I don’t?” Joe snapped, his voice breaking. “I don’t? Are-are you serious? I don’t know about stress? Shut up, Matt.” 

He paced, it being the only thing that made him feel better and continued on, missing Matt’s surprise. 

“Do you have any idea what it’s like going to school alone? You might know what it’s like to live alone, with only calls from your dad in passing but do you know what it’s like to constantly stress about your own decisions? To-to constantly wonder if you’ll ever be good enough? I’ve been that way my whole life, Matt! I didn’t know if I was good enough to be a digidestined but I did my best and I wasn’t alone and now I have to put those lessons to life. 

“I have to wonder if I’ll ever be a doctor, and I think about quitting every single day. I can’t eat. I don’t sleep. I don’t talk to people and I’m pretty sure my professor wants to fail me because I occasionally stutter in class and I chose this! Do you know what I’ll feel like when I fail?” Joe inhaled, but was already breathing heavily. He was light headed all over again. 

“If you don’t want to go to college then don’t! If you want to do music then do music! I’ve heard you sing and it’s wonderful. If all you needed was someone to tell you to do it then do it! But you have to graduate, Matt. You didn’t work this hard to fuck off at the end!” Joe Inhaled again, flinching away from Matt when he reached out for him. 

“You’ve scared the hell out of T.K. just so you can sulk and it’s not making anything better. You have to do it, Matt. You have to move forward no matter how hard it is and I know you can, I’ve always known you can. God, you’re better than this. Sitting in-in this place.” He gestured angrily towards the bar. 

“You have got to let this stupid competitive streak with Tai go. You’re not him. You’re going to make your own choices. Stop comparing yourself to him. I don’t like it, I never have. He is your friend. One of your best friends. You were both strong willed people and you clash, it’s natural, but I can’t watch you do this anymore. I can’t watch you run away every time you get scared. You’re not that pathetic. I’m that pathetic.” 

“Joe…” 

“I’m the one that’s been having a break down for the last few weeks, only to-to set it aside when T.K. called me sounding so afraid for you. I’m the one that had to track down my childhood crush—my adult crush—to a place like this and force him to go back to that bright spot where he belongs. Do you understand me, Matt?” Joe tried twice to clear this throat but it was clogged, tears were falling. He didn’t know when he started crying, and the shaking in his arms had returned, “You always get your way in the end, but you have to do this nonsense first. I’m so tired of watching you try to self-destruct. I know my love is helplessly one sided but I think too much of you to allow this.”

He felt unsteady, wondering for a moment if he could have just been dreaming this terrible mess. Unfortunately it was more likely the fever had returned. 

He looked up at Matt and frowned, “You are going home. You are going to call T.K. and apologize and you are going to school tomorrow, miserable, hung over and tired. You are going to prove to everyone that going to university isn’t for you and you’re going to excel in music just like you’ve always wanted.” 

Matt stood there, wide eyed and speechless. He didn’t know how his own ranting had taken such a turn but somehow without meaning to, he’d hurt Joe. He was confused, yes, and not nearly tipsy enough that he wouldn’t remembered the dressing down he’d just received. 

“You like me?” 

Joe wiped his face, unable to keep looking at him. “I like you. I like you a lot. I always have.” His embarrassment was complete, and he didn’t even have the advantage of blaming alcohol. “I will always worry when you act out like this. It’s time for you to go home.” 

Matt was silent a long time, and Joe was still too upset to chance a glance at his expression. “Okay.” He started walking, pulling Joe along beside him by his arm because like hell was he leaving Joe in that part of town. “You don’t have class tomorrow do you? It’s late.” 

“Not until the afternoon.” Joe mumbled, voice sore and face red. 

“Sorry,” Matt sighed. 

“Save it for T.K.” 

Matt looked back at him, but Joe kept his head down, “Yeah.”

The rest of their trip was in silence, and half way home they parted ways, each going their own direction without a word. Joe felt like a fool, but at least Matt might finish school and graduate. He silently dreaded never seeing Matt again after such a spontaneous and poorly executed confession. Matt was sure to avoid him now.

As he entered his apartment again all he could do was text Izzy to make sure Matt was actually headed home. He’d wait until morning to call T.K…


	6. The Confession Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt didn't know what to say to Joe's abrupt confession, but the more he thinks about it, the more he has to say on the matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.  
> Matt/Joe  
> TRUE LOVE AGAIN!  
> More updates every day this week.

**The Confession Part 2**

 

Matt had stayed on the street, watching Joe head home until he couldn't see the taller boy anymore. He'd known Joe for years now and he'd never seen him break down the way he had earlier. It had been hard to watch, and harder still to listen. 

Joe could be firm with the group when he needed to be but Matt never once remembered being yelled at. 

He frowned, wondering if he should have followed Joe and made sure he'd gotten home but it was a bit late for that now. As he turned to head home himself, he pulled his phone out of his pocket. After his dad had continued to bother him he'd switched it off and there it had been for the last few days. Once turning it on he winced at the number of texts and missed calls and felt guiltier when a majority of them had been T.K. and Tai. 

The last called he'd received had been from Joe, and that guilt doubled. He didn't know Joe was having such a hard first year of university. He hadn't exactly gone out of his way to find out. He hadn't seen Joe for weeks, but then, he hadn't seen many of his friends lately. 

When he got back to his dark, empty apartment he felt that familiar weight prod at him. That expectation of his future being chosen for him chaffed. He flopped down onto the couch and called T.K. 

"I swear you better be dead or crippled or something." T.K. answered after only two rings which surprised Matt given the late hour. He'd already expected to just leave a voice mail. 

"Sorry," Matt sighed. 

"Of all the ignorant stunts to pull," T.K. continued. "Do you have any idea how freaked out I’ve been?" 

"Sorry," 

"Dad's not answering. Mom's fretting. The school called her when they couldn't contact dad. Where the hell have you been?" 

Matt sighed loudly again, he didn't care about school or his parents motivations towards him. He did however care about T.K. "Blowing off steam." 

T.K. made an annoyed sound. "Joe found you then? He said he would. I can't imagine you'd called me so suddenly without an intervention." 

Matt felt his stomach sink, "Yeah, he found me and yelled at me." 

"Good." 

Matt rolled over onto the couch with a muffled groan, feeling the last of the alcohol he'd had swirling around in his head. "Yeah, whatever. What possessed you to call Joe?" 

"Was really the only choice wasn't he?" T.K. said. "You were clearly brooding and you and Tai don't get along when one of you is being a drama queen. Tai would have gone had i asked Izzy. Mimi's in America, not that i would have called her first and Sora would have been too pissed off to do any good. Joe's always been well..." T.K. chuckled, "Reliable."

Matt huffed, that was true enough, "I'm going to sleep." 

T.K.'s noise said he didn't believe that at all. 

"I'm pretty sure Joe's gonna poison me or something if I'm not at school tomorrow. So, yeah, I'm sleeping." Matt said, listening to T.K.'s laughter for only a moment before hanging up. 

He'd been acting like a child and it took getting yelled at to snap him out of his self-pity. Fortunately he wasn't ruined yet. He could catch up his work and still graduate on time, and afterwards he would be able to focus on his music as much as wanted. 

~

"Look at you, such a good student." Travis teased good-naturedly, bottle of beer in hand. It was late at night but Matt was still surrounded by notebooks and papers. 

"Kiss my ass," Matt smiled faintly. After speaking to his teachers he had received make up work and had been steadily making up assignments ever since. "If i don't graduate my friend might cut off my balls." 

His band mates laughed. He'd been spending nights with them, practicing songs around his homework and making it clear that he was very serious about their music career. 

"So..." Todd started from his lounged position where he was tuning his guitar. "This friend of yours who seems to have a minor infatuation with your balls; anyone we've met before?" 

Matt's eyes shot up, "No, i don't think. Why?" 

Todd shrugged, "You seem to be hell bent on impressing them. You gotta graduate. You're making up all your work in record time. You're talking about them pretty nonstop. I guess I'm just over thinking things but it sounds like our little Matt has a crush."

Matt stared, confusion warring on disbelief. "What are you talking about?" 

Brad walked over, handing out a new round of beer bottles. "I don't try so hard to impress anyone but a girl, man. It's obvious." 

"No it's not," Matt said, his tone a tad too defensive for his liking. 

"Whatever you say," Todd smirked. "But we're here for you when you want to talk about it," 

Matt flipped them off and grabbed his beer before going back to his assignment. As far as friends went, his were a pain in his ass, but they'd never once cruelly made fun of him for bringing school work to practice. They would make it in the rock world given half a chance and a lot of perseverance. 

Unfortunately, they had a lot of nerve to put such an idea in his head. He'd already felt bad about what he'd unknowingly put Joe through. His friends love confession still slipped through his thoughts at least once a day. 

He'd had a number of girls confess to him before and a few boys here and there too. He wasn't a stranger to the process but he didn't remember a single one of them with the clarity he had with Joe's. 

He'd been upset and angry and crying and still worried about Matt acting ignorant. He was going through his own problems and still he'd put everything on hold for Matt. It was both scary and humbling. 

Joe had always had a way of taking care of people and he'd never noticed it directed at him in any special way, but Matt was forced to admit that his confession had thrown him off. 

His stomach was twisted into knots just thinking about it. Was he trying to impress Joe or just make it up to him? 

The first time a boy had confessed to him he had been fourteen and oddly flattered. He was young, but easily accepted the notion that he was bisexual. It was true that he’d spent more time with women but he’d exchanged more than one heated kiss with a guy.

Those people though, hadn’t meant anything to him. 

Joe was altogether different. He was his friend and had been for years. They’d traipsed the digital world together and had been in more than one tough spot at each other’s side. In all that time he’d never considered the older boy romantically and was suddenly trying to figure out why. 

Mimi had always been too loud for him. She was a sweet girl but too much of a brat for his tastes. He recalled the crush he had on Sora for a short time but that had faded almost as quickly as it appeared. The only infatuation among his friends that had died faster was Tai. 

Matt cringed at the thought. Tai was nice to look at but then he opened his mouth and Matt was all too happy to leave him to Izzy who seemed to be able to tame their reckless leader. 

Why then had he never considered Joe? He certainly wasn’t hard to look at and he was easy to get along with. He’d always taken care of everyone but never used his rank as the oldest to try and boss them around. They were trivial things now, but to a group of mostly eleven year-olds, it was huge. 

It wasn’t hard to recall his sound advice and cute smiles. 

Matt inhaled, what was he thinking? 

He was just being an asshole. To not notice Joe’s feelings until they were laid out in front of him and only then consider them made him feel horrible. Joe had just been overwhelmed when he confessed and probably hadn’t ever meant to tell Matt his feelings in the first place. Considering them now felt a little too much like taking advantage of Joe’s love. 

“It’s late.” Brad yawned, “I’m headed home.” 

“Me too,” Matt said quickly before he let his mind wander any harder. He packed up his things and headed out the door with Brad just a minute later. They only lived two buildings apart and were used to heading in the same direction. 

“You really should tell this girl,” he commented after a few minutes of silence. 

Matt scowled, “It’s not what you think.” 

Brad chuckled, “I think you’re thinking about this girl a lot and your motivations have quadrupled. I haven’t seen you this keen to get things done since we first put the band together.” 

“It’s not…” Matt sighed, knowing it was true. He’d been feeling sorry for himself, but Joe had sounded so okay with his choice of career. He told him to go for it, that he had the voice and the band for it. He’d never realized that all he’d wanted was for someone to support him unconditionally. It wasn’t just a friend telling him he could do it, it was an honest belief in him that could only be provided by screaming at him in the road in the middle of the night. “It’s a guy,” 

Brad shrugged, “Whatever, man. You know we don’t care. You’re the only one that’s gotta be happy about it. If they guy is worth it, then what’s the problem?” 

Matt shook his head, “I don’t know.” 

“Maybe you should figure it out.” Brad laughed, shoving Matt once as he headed off to his own building. 

What was the problem? How long had Joe even liked him? 

_“I always have.”_ He’d said. 

What had he ever done to earn love from someone like Joe? Someone so respected by everyone he came into contact with. Someone so intelligent that he made becoming a doctor look easy. 

Matt scowled at the thought. Maybe Joe was just good at pretending it was easy, like the way he pretended he wasn’t in love with Matt. He never considered it before, but it was possible that Joe was one hell of a liar. A liar that only fibbed when it meant he wasn’t being a burden on anyone else. 

Joe hadn’t look that great. He’d seemed tired and maybe sick and the screaming match hadn’t done him any good. Matt had been back to school for over a week now and he hadn’t heard from him once. It was however, probably unfair to expect him to call after a botched confession. 

Matt all but growled to himself as he kicked open the door to his apartment. Joe hadn’t been sleeping or eating, he remembered that much. At least one of those problems he could take care of. 

The following day after school he rushed off home without much of an explanation and set himself to his self-appointed task. One that didn’t take long given his years of practice. If there were two things in his life he could do, it was sing and cook. 

With his bounty packed up he headed to Joe’s apartment that he’d only seen once while helping the others move Joe into the space. It never struck him as odd that he remembered the spot so well. It was his friends place after all, but maybe it was because it belonged to Joe? 

He cursed softly at his own thoughts. He was bringing Joe dinner to say he was sorry, not because his band mates had been right about some kind of attraction. He’d have noticed long before know if he was attracted to Joe. Saying he was now would be belittling Joe’s feeling and he wasn’t having any of that. 

He knocked on Joe’s door, suddenly nervous. He should have called first. He could have been in class still, or worse he could have been home but been sleeping. He should have known how to think these things out by now. 

The door opened and Matt’s mouth went dry. Joe had answered the door barefoot with his hair pulled back and his glasses in his hand that were swiftly replaced on his nose. 

“Matt?” He was surprised, his face going pink, most likely remembering their last encounter. “What’s…Is everything okay?” 

“Yeah,” Matt muttered, unable to pull his eyes away. Poor Joe was still tired and really didn’t look any better from the last time Matt has seen him, but the blush was sweet and Matt really couldn’t remember ever seeing his older friend looking so casual. How had he missed it? “Can I come in?” 

“Oh, yeah,” Joe mumbled, backing away and letting Matt in far enough to kick his shoes off. “What’s that?” 

“Dinner,” Matt shrugged, shifting the weight of the bags in his arms. “You said you haven't been eating.” 

Joe’s face went red and he mimicked Matt’s shrug. “I said a lot of things. I didn’t mean for you to take them to heart. Sorry.” 

Matt frowned, hating that the apology sounded like it was for everything that Joe had said that night. “Why? You were right. I was acting like a spoiled child and someone needed to tell me.” Someone had needed too, and anyone could have, but only Joe had come looking for him. 

He felt that thought like a hard blow to his chest while he showed himself further into the apartment towards Joe’s kitchen. One look around had told him that Joe hadn’t been exaggerating. The living room was covered in books and papers and notes of all kinds while the kitchen was completely empty. “You really haven’t been eating, have you?” 

“Don’t much have time,” Joe excused but even he didn’t look like he believed that.

“Whatever. I cooked for you. We just have to heat it up.” Matt said, unpacking his bags. 

“Thank you,” Joe said, looking over the bowls with interest. “But why?” 

Matt’s lips pressed tightly together, trying to think of the reason but the only one that he could think of was because he had wanted to see Joe again. 

“Matt?” 

“I felt like it,” Matt said, moving around the kitchen as if it were his and he did it often. “I wanted to. You went out of your way for me and didn’t get much of a thank you.” 

Joe smiled faintly. “Well, T.K. said thank you.” 

Matt snorted, “Yeah, I bet he had a few choice words about me too.” 

“Yes,” 

“Of course,” The thought made Matt smile though he wasn’t sure why. 

“He said you were back in school,” Joe sat at the table after Matt shooed him away from the dinner prep. “Are you back on track?” 

There was a single moment where Matt was relieved he was. If he had to give any other answer and see that disappoint on Joe’s face again he might have killed himself. “Yes. I’m only two days behind but I’ve got another week to catch up. I’ve got plenty of time.” 

Joe’s smile was still little but it reached his eyes, “Good.”

Matt had always hated cliché descriptions of love but he was pretty sure a few dozen butterflies were currently trying to claw their way viciously out of his stomach. He paused, wondering when descriptions of love had become a factor here at all… 

“Um,” Joe mumbled, waiting until dinner was in the process of being heated up. “I’m sorry, about the other night. That was a lot to lay at your feet and I didn’t mean to.” 

“No, not really.” Matt sighed, having nothing else to do to busy himself. He looked at Joe and felt worse he’d waited so long come see him. He’d never confessed to anyone before but having to put so much of yourself out there when you knew that love was one sided had to have been hard. “Was it all true?” 

Joe looked back at him but didn’t say anything. 

“The stress? The not eating and sleeping? The fear of failing?” 

“Oh,” Joe went darker. “Oh yes. I talk myself out of dropping out every day. Every exam.” 

“You should,” Matt said, moving to sit beside him. “You’re brilliant and you’ll make an even better doctor. Why haven’t you ever said anything?” 

Joe shook his head slowly, “Everyone had their own problems. I don’t need to whine about mine.” 

“It’s not whining. What would you do if you had a patient that was so stressed that they had a complete breakdown and then told you it was nothing?” 

“I…” Joe squirmed, “I guess depending on the circumstances…” 

“No. You would help them. You would tell them that everyone needs help sometimes. If you’re going to rightfully yell at me for wandering off by myself in a bad part of town then I fully reserve the rights to scowl at you when you aren’t making time to take care of yourself.” Matt didn’t know where all of this was coming from, but he suddenly adamantly believed it. “So if I have to keep checking on you, I will.” 

Joe breathed in and out slowly and looked ready to pass out. 

“Do you have a fever?” Matt realized abruptly, reaching out to touch Joe’s face. 

Joe nearly squawked, jerking away and blushing bright. “No. I mean, maybe but it’s stress. I’m fine. I’m sorry.” 

Matt stared, wondering how he never noticed how alike he and Joe were. Both of them often left alone with no one realizing until it was too late that they were in over their heads. “Do you have class in the morning?” 

“Not-not tomorrow morning,” 

“Good. You’re eating and then going to bed.” 

Joe sighed, “I haven’t been having much luck sleeping.” 

“I know lullabies,” Matt chuckled, feeling some odd victory when Joe fidgeted and looked away. “Can we try, Joe?” 

“Try what?” 

Matt shifted uneasily, “You said you liked me.” 

Joe’s jaw dropped and he breathed heavily again for a moment before getting it under control. “I’m sorry, I thought we were ignoring that.” 

“Do you like me?” 

Joe huffed shakily, and timidly raised his eyes to meet Matt’s. “I always have.” 

“And I can’t stop thinking about it.” Matt muttered, watching the surprise splash onto Joe’s face. “At first I pretended I wasn’t but I was. I thought maybe I misunderstood but I knew I heard what I heard. I’m sorry I never noticed. I really am, but the more I think about it the more I think I like it.” 

Joe nearly swayed in his seat. “I.. I’m…sorry.” 

“Please don’t be sorry. I’m sorry I scared you the other night. I really don’t deserve your attention but I have it and I really think I want it. So can we try, please?” Matt asked, voice getting quieter as he spoke. If this was how people felt when they confessed then he didn’t know why anyone did it ever. 

“Try?” 

“Will you go out with me? Like date me,” Matt said, making sure there was no room for error or misunderstanding.

Joe reached up, running a hand through his long hair, his hands shaking. “Please don’t make fun of me,” 

Matt grabbed Joe’s hand and held it between both of his to help ease the trembling. “I’m not, and I’m absolutely not leaving here without plans for a date made. After you’re back to a normal schedule though. You need sleep.” 

Joe’s blush traveled down his neck to his collar and Matt found he was very okay with where his thoughts drifted. 

“Okay,” Joe mumbled. “If you mean it.” 

“I do. C’mon, I bet dinners ready,” He grinned, leaning forward to press a too light kiss to Joe’s mouth. 

Matt had never seen someone swoon before. He’d never seen someone pass out before either but he grabbed Joe before he slumped out of his chair and sat on the floor holding his new boyfriend. His laughter started out soft and grew until his chest hurt. 

“Okay,” Matt smiled, slowly calming down. “That was a new kind of adorable I’ve never seen…” He pressed a kiss to Joe’s forehead just as he started to stir. Dinner would wait a few minutes…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone else love a dramatic Matt?


	7. Coffee 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt isn't the only one wanting to wish Joe luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon  
> Joe/Matt  
> Please ship them...  
> Updates every day this week...and maybe next week...

**Coffee 2**

Matt was practically dead on his feet but he wasn’t about to let that deter him. He’d had amazing luck the night prior when one booked performance had turned into two when the band that was supposed to follow them was a no show. 

Adding a set gave them an opportunity to play more music to a second crowd of people who had shown up later and put their name out there a little more. 

They didn’t wrap up until after five a.m. Afterwards he and the rest of his band mates went to find breakfast at whatever place was still open. They were nearly falling asleep in their chairs but it had been worth it for all of the exposure they had gotten. People were starting to take notice of them and once the night before they had even gotten a request to do a song they had performed in their first set. 

It was a promising start to a music career. They were actually getting paid now. 

While the others had left to go home and no doubt sleep the rest of the day, Matt had somewhere else to be. 

He hadn’t spoken much to Joe in the last week while he was studying almost nonstop for his next test and he didn’t think it was at all over the top to say it was slowly killing him. He never truly got to see Joe as much as he wanted but for the moment, it was temporary. Sure he had to finish med school and start his residency and eventually become a full time doctor but there were moments in between all that where they only saw each other. 

He was hopeful that wouldn’t ever change. 

He stopped for coffee, getting Joe’s exactly the way he liked it before headed off to the University to catch Joe before he headed inside. It might have only been a minute or two, but that short exchange would keep him going for the rest of the day until Joe was able to call him. 

School was hard work, and Joe never took an easy path. If morning coffee was the only way he could show Joe he was proud of him, then he’d do it a thousand times or more. 

When he arrived he found Joe almost instantly. He’d had so much practice that it was becoming second nature to hone in on him. What he didn’t expect was three thorns in his side that really should be knocked out and left unconscious somewhere. 

“What are you three doing here?” He sighed loudly, all but scowling at his band mates that he’d only left an hour ago. 

Todd was the first to grin, “You said we were wishing our boyfriend luck this morning.” 

Matt rolled his eyes, the motion looking painful. “No, I said I was. The three of you are a nuisance.” 

“Don’t be rude, Matt.” Brad shrugged, “Joe can know we love him too.” 

Joe laughed softly, his face pink and his smile genuine as he looked between the four of them. “I really appreciate you guys coming all this way. I’m sorry I haven’t made it to the last few performances.” 

Travis scoffed, “Don’t. We don’t wanna hear that. You’re working hard. It’s lucky we picked something that gets to keep us up all night because if I had to get up at this time of day I’d fail in a second.” 

“He’s right. I was not a test taker. You’re gonna nail this, no problem,” Todd nodded.

As much as Matt hated his friends at the moment, Joe smile was worth it. He did tend to work himself up about his exams and any boost to his confidence was a good one. 

“Thank you,” 

“No, baby, no need for all that. We’re just making sure to give you the perfect send off.” Matt said, amused when Joe inhaled as if he’d done something inappropriate. 

“Matt…” 

Matt stepped forward, tugging Joe into one long kiss. He was used to ignoring his friends while they kissed and pulled away with a nip to Joe’s bottom lip. The happy, hazy manner that Joe had fallen into told him that for the moment, he’d gotten away with calling him baby in public. “Here.” He handed Joe his coffee and saw the relief on his boyfriends face. He never gave himself time to make any in the mornings.

Brad snorted, “We were gonna beat Matt to it but this greedy bastard won’t tell us how you drink it. It’s like he wants to keep you all to himself.” 

“I do,” Matt smirked. 

Joe sipped his drink and kissed Matt’s cheek. “Thank you for coming to see me. It means a lot. I can assume you all came straight from your concert since you’re all still dressed to kill.” His smile grew when the four looked at their attire and didn’t really see anything special. They often dressed similarly to what they performed in. 

“I have to get to class,” Joe continued, his voice holding untold laughter. “Do you play tonight?” 

“Not tonight,” Todd yawned. “Thankfully.” 

Joe caught Matt’s eyes and they shared a smile before Matt nodded. With the silent date made, the other three took their turns crushing Joe in tight hugs for luck before releasing him to head to his exam. 

“We saw that,” Travis muttered, going as far as to gesture to Matt’s smug look. “What time is our date?” 

Matt shrugged and threw his hands up into the air to stretch as he started walking away. “No idea what you mean, I’m headed to bed…”


	8. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe might be shy, but he doesn't mind staking his claim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon  
> Matt/Joe  
> Love them.  
> More updates every day this week.

**Jealousy**

 

Joe passed his I.D. along to the security guard who was looking at him oddly. He tried to dress casually like everyone else but admitted to never really succeeding. He knew he didn’t look like he belonged at a KOD concert but he honestly did love the music, along with the lead vocalist. 

What did security think was going to happen anyway? Was he going to go after the band with a pen? 

“Let him in already,” One of the other security guards chuckled, one that was more familiar with Joe. “KOD will get you fired if he’s not back there waiting for them.” 

“Oh, they will not.” Joe muttered, passing the blockade and smiling gratefully at the second guard. 

The friendly guard smirked, “You don’t ever see those boys snarky, do you? You keep them too happy for all that.” 

Joe rolled his eyes and avoided looking at the guard who apparently didn’t like the look of his pass. “It’s not like that?” 

“Sure it’s not.” 

The performances that Matt and the others did were slowly improving in scale and venue and their popularity was on the rise. They had shows often and unfortunately, Joe hadn’t been able to make many of them recently because of his finals. 

He hadn’t even planned on coming tonight but he was feeling inspired and a little lonely.

Usually one of the band members spotted him mid show but he’d arrived late and stayed in the back, appreciating them from a far. 

He hoped he wouldn’t be in the way but the way they seemed to be so crestfallen when he couldn’t make it made him think it was okay. 

“I’ll walk you back,” The friendly security guard said. “Make sure you don’t hit any more road blocks until folks around here are used to you.” 

“I appreciate it,” Joe said, tugging at the sleeve of his jacket that actually belonged to Matt. 

They slipped into the back area that wasn’t open to the public and wandered through the labyrinth like halls. Joe had been back there before but he was all too pleased to have a guide. 

“Here we are,” The guard said, “I trust you can find your way from here?” 

Joe laughed softly, not believing that would even be necessary. “Thank you.” Right away he spotted Travis who was overseeing the care of their instruments. Smaller places didn’t have many employees but these newer gigs came with people who set up equipment and catered to the bands. To say KOD didn’t care for it was an understatement, but no one was going to get anything sneaky past Travis. 

He hadn’t found Brad or Todd yet but Matt wasn’t too far away, speaking with a woman with interesting hair and many piercings. She stood close enough that they were nearly touching but Matt seemed to be holding the conversation almost entirely by himself.

Joe’s eyes narrowed momentarily before his features straightened out again. “New band?” he asked, wondering if his guard friend would be able to tell him. 

“Sure is. That’s Sadie. Lead singer of Shnookums.” The guard said when he followed Joe’s gaze and laughed when Joe’s brows rose, waiting for the punch line. “Death metal band. They were on before KOD.” 

“I don’t even know what to say to that,” Joe admitted. It sounded absolutely ridiculously but what did he honestly know about music other then what he liked and there was no singer in his opinion better then Matt, bias be damned… 

Sadie glanced at him from over Matt’s shoulder and dismissed him just a quick. It was obvious she didn’t know his relationship to Matt but being brushed off just didn’t sit right with him. 

“Nice enough band. Loud though, but that goes without saying. Sadie’s a nice girl, when she’s not trying to dig her claws into other people’s boyfriends I’d wager.” He smirked at Joe, impressed he gave nothing away. 

Joe nodded once, “Noted.” 

“You’re not one to let people get a rise out of you, are you?” 

“I’ve had a lot of practice,” Joe shrugged. Ha, these people had nothing on Typhoon Mimi. 

Before the guard could respond, Joe was plowed into by two balls of hyper energy. 

“Joe!"

“You came!” 

“We didn’t know or we would have been out here!” 

“We’ve missed you!” 

Todd and Brad grinned, clinging to him tightly, but Joe was more than used to it. “Hey guys, you were great.” 

Both men gasped dramatically, laughing as they pressed taunting kisses to Joe’s cheeks, “You are so nice to us.” 

“We must be his favorite boyfriends.” 

Joe couldn’t help but smile no matter how he felt. “It was a great show. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I was coming.” 

“Whatever, we’re glad to have you,” Todd said, clinging to Joe’s arm. 

“Hey!” Matt’s voice cut through the noise in the room, vocal training having served him well. Even the Sadie girl backed off a step. “Would you two vultures get off my boyfriend!?” 

“Our boyfriend, Matt.” Todd rolled his eyes. 

“He’s so selfish…” 

Joe couldn’t help his laugh. It was a conversation that happened at least once a week since he’d been informed that he’d been voted band boyfriend. 

“Joe’s here!” Travis beamed from the other side of the room. “This calls for five a.m. breakfast!” 

Matt groaned, “No, I’m leaving you fools here.” He stomped across the room, physically pushing his band mates off Joe much to the amusement of the crew that still lingered. “My boyfriend,” He slid his arms around Joe’s neck and kissed him lightly. “One full of surprises, I missed you. How were finals?” 

“Excruciating. I missed you too,” Joe muttered, ignoring the coo from the other two. “So I came to see you. I had to return your jacket anyway.” 

Matt smirked, “If this is how you plan to return my things I think it’s going to become a pattern I can live with.” He was however, surprised and Joe pulled him back into another kiss. One a little longer, a little wetter. 

“Damn, boyfriend never shows us that much love,” Travis complained from across the room. 

Matt made a quiet noise, nearly shivering as excitement slammed into him. Joe wasn’t usually one for public displays and getting one clearly turned Matt on. 

“Okay, break it up,” Todd said, “I’m hungry.” 

“Then go eat, I’m busy.” Matt muttered, tugging Joe back to take advantage of the kiss as long as it lasted. 

Brad pulled out one of his drum sticks to prod at Matt. “Bad Matt, we gotta go.” 

Joe laughed faintly, pulling away and looking back across the room at Sadie who was frowning hard. 

“Let’s go. I could go for breakfast.” 

Matt sighed, licking lips once before nodding. “Fine, let’s go miscreants.” Everyone said their quick goodbyes but Matt’s hand never left Joe’s. They did however wander outside to wait for the others as they grabbed the last of the equipment. 

“What was that about?” Matt asked, curiosity gnawing at him. Not that he was complaining…

“Nothing _lover_ ,” Joe grinned, knowing how the word effected Matt, “Just driving home a point. Let’s go eat.”

Matt smirked, “Fine, baby, but this isn’t over.”


	9. Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe had the perfect surprise for Matt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own digimon   
> Joe/Matt   
> Soul mates.   
> More updates tomorrow.

**Visitors**

Joe was always happy to make new friends as he got older, but he would always be the most proud of his childhood friends. They might have gotten a little older but each of them was going after what they wanted most in life, and not for the first time, he was inspired by Izzy’s genius. 

“It’s open,” Izzy breathed, almost as if he couldn’t believe what he was saying. 

“Find them!” Mimi insisted. She was there on vacation in Japan and partially in hiding from her modeling success in America. She was shaking Izzy’s shoulders and he made a noise in his chest like a growl that had Tai practically materializing to tug Mimi away from him. 

“Let him work.” 

Mimi laughed, “Don’t grouch at me, it’s exciting! It’s been so long!” 

“Even if Izzy works it out the visits will probably be short,” Joe said. 

“Until tomorrow, maybe.” Izzy shrugged, typing away. 

Tai chuckled, “If anyone can do it gorgeous, it’s you.” 

“Stop talking,” Izzy muttered, red faced. 

Joe shook his head, unable to help his smile. If they’d known as children what they knew now…

He looked up when his phone chirped and excused himself only after several more insistent chirps followed. That was the first sign the band was trying to get his attention, or they were poking fun at Matt for texting him by all of them deciding to text in that moment. 

He wandered out into the hall of Izzy and Tai’s apartment and smiled at the onslaught of messages. Most of them declaring undying love and other such dramatic fluff. From Matt there was a simple ‘I miss you’. 

It had been two days since he’d seen Matt, but he’d already decided he would crash their practice tonight and hopefully have a surprise to offer. 

His heart nearly stopped when Mimi screamed and he dashed back into the room to see if anyone was hurt and instead found a sea of baby digimon laughing and bouncing to be back among friends. 

Motimon was pressed into Izzy while both Tai and Mimi were having hugging matches with Koromon and Tanemon to see who could express the most love with an embrace. 

“Joe!” 

Joe grinned, dropping to his knees just as Bukamon butted against his chest. “You’re here! I’ve missed you!” 

“I’ve missed you! You’re so tall!” Bukamon laughed, nuzzling happily against his partner as if nothing had changed. Some things hadn’t. 

“Okay!” Mimi declared suddenly, jumping up. “There’s no time to waste! Yokomon! You’re headed with me to see Sora!” She grabbed the pink bulb with a grin. 

“Be back here this time tomorrow!” Izzy said as Mimi was already grabbing her bag to dash from the apartment. 

“Okay, okay!” 

“Honestly,” Izzy sighed. 

Tai chuckled, Koromon still in his arms. “I’m heading off to see Kari and T.K. so Tokomon and Nyaromon are with me.” 

“We’ll head out in just a few minutes,” Izzy added, watching the two bounce up and down in sheer delight. 

Joe smiled sadly when Tsunomon looked disappointed, and didn’t have to guess why. There was a time when each of them dreaded having to tell the digimon that Matt had wandered off in one of his famous snits and none of them knew where to find him. 

It was pretty obvious Tsunomon was dreading that day too. 

“C’mon, Tsunomon,” Joe smiled, lifting the digimon up into his free arm. “We’re gonna go see Matt.” 

“Really!? Matt!” Tsunomon bounced, all happy energy returning. 

“Really,” Joe smiled, more than pleased to have the two digimon in his arms. 

“Have fun~” Tai sang, grinning wide. 

Joe rolled his eyes, “We will.” 

There were few things he loved as much as being able to hear his digimon chatter, especially after such a long absence. They asked question after question and if he received weird looks from people he passed, well, he ignored them. 

Hopefully, it wouldn’t be the last time he got to wander about with his partner but people hadn’t forgotten the last mess that had overlapped from the digital world into the real one. 

“Look at this place! Cool!” Bukamon laughed, looking around the relatively nice practice space the band was recently able to afford. A number of good gigs and press had people treating them generously. 

“He’s gonna be a star…” Tsunomon added with a happy wonder. No one believed in Matt more. 

“Here, let’s have a little fun,” Joe muttered, holding each digimon in hand and holding them behind his back as he walked in on their practice. Matt was singing and the music was loud and all four of them grinned when they saw Joe but none of them stopped mid song. 

They were becoming real professionals. 

The hardest part was keeping the two squirming digimon behind him when all they seemed to want to do was dance. 

“Joe!” Todd beamed as song as the music had stopped. “You got our texts and came to see us!” 

Matt groaned, “He’s not here for you.” 

“You’re so greedy.” 

“Selfish.” 

Matt groaned louder, but was smiling as he hopped down from the stage. “I love surprises. I didn’t think you’d come today.” 

Joe suddenly couldn’t help himself, but grinned wide. “I did in fact bring a surprise for you today. The best surprise possible.” 

“The best?” Matt asked, looking confused. “What kind of surprise?” 

“Matt gets all the surprises.” Travis chuckled, jumping down to follow after Matt with the other two close behind. 

“We want to see,” Brad added. 

Matt chuckled softly. “It must be good with as happy as you look,” He paused. “So is it behind your back?” 

“Uh huh,” Joe nodded. 

He leaned his head to the side when Bukamon jumped up onto his shoulder. “You’ll never guess what it is, Matt!” 

Matt’s jaw dropped while the band inhaled, startled by the talking…thing. 

“Surprise,” Joe said, nearly bouncing in place himself. 

“You…do you have…” Matt nearly shook, breaking out into happy laughter that could have seconded as a sob when Joe pulled out Tsunomon from behind him. 

“Matt!” 

“Tsunomon!” Matt grabbed him, hugging him just as tightly as Tai and Mimi had earlier demonstrated. “You’re here! How!?” 

“Izzy,” Tsunomon laughed, nuzzling against Matt affectionately. 

“I’ve missed you so much…” Matt muttered into his fur and Joe wasn’t sure if Matt or Tsunomon could be any happier. 

“Awe, now that’s real nice,” Bukamon laughed. “It was good to get them together.” 

Joe nodded, “It sure was.” 

“No, I need a real hug,” Matt said suddenly, running back to his backpack on stage with Tsunomon still wrapped in his arms. With only a moment of looking he pulled out his digivice. 

“Me too! Me too!” Bukamon cheered. 

Joe laughed, digging through his own bag. He spared Matt’s confused band mates a smile and shrugged as if that would help their confusion. It really didn’t. 

“Together?” Matt asked, jumping back off the stage and standing next to Joe. 

“Always.” 

Tsunomon and Bukamon cheered excitedly, both dropping to the floor and digivolving with a happy, practiced grace. 

Matt all but tackled Gabumon, receiving the hug he wanted while Gomamon once again crashed into Joe’s chest. 

It was a perfect moment where they were complete. 

“What did we just see?” Todd frowned, looking between the two men and their digimon. 

“We’re digimon!” Gomamon laughed, not knowing the meaning of the word shy. “They’re our partners!” 

Joe smiled at Matt and Gabumon who were too relieved to be back together to answer questions so soon. 

“Matt and I were Digidestined once. Kinda saved the world.” He blushed, wishing he knew another way to phrase it but it just wouldn’t come to him. He didn’t want it to seem like it was a big deal, chances were good that maybe the band didn’t remember the group of kids fighting off monsters so many years ago anyway. 

By their stunned reactions, they did…


	10. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt was trying not to be too pushy, but Joe's tired of waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon  
> Matt/Joe  
> Ship them!  
> More updates tomorrow.

**First Time**

 

Matt didn't generally take to surprises well, and there being a knock at his door was no exception. His father hadn't been home in weeks and he usually met with T.K. other places. 

His band mates popped in occasionally, but they weren't the kind of people that knocked. More often than not, they walked in like it was their apartment. 

A knock didn't usually bode well for him, but when he dragged himself from his notebook of song lyrics to see who was there, he was stunned to find Joe waiting for him. 

"Um, hi." Joe smiled nervously and Matt couldn't help but grin. 

He stood back and let Joe enter and took the bag he'd been holding. "This is a surprise, what are you doing here, baby?" 

Joe flushed and toed off his shoes. "Well, um..." He brushed his hair back. "My finals are over and you mentioned you were staying in tonight so I thought I could thank you for the millions of times you've made me dinner." 

Matt perked up, "You made me dinner?" 

Joe winced, "Well no, I bought dinner, but I did make a cake for afterwards. It didn't look like a total failure." 

"You're not as bad as you think you are." Matt smiled, warmed by the thoughtfulness. No one had ever made him dinner before but this completely counted. He took the food to his kitchen and looked back at Joe who was setting his messenger bag on the floor and fidgeting. 

Matt sighed internally, hoping he could distract Joe enough with food and kisses so he wouldn't notice the poor state of his tiny apartment. He didn't usually bring people home and despite the fact that Joe had seen it before, well, they hadn't been dating then.

He didn't want Joe having second thoughts even if he knew that the older boy wasn't the type to judge. 

They'd been dating for almost three months and his graduation was approaching. Their friends didn't know about them yet as far as he was aware but he really didn't think it would stay that way after graduation, not with the show of gratitude he had planned for when Joe arrived to support his younger friends.

"Well, I hope you like it regardless." 

"I will," Matt said, following Joe into the living room to give him a kiss hello. 

Their relationship wasn't as hard as either feared it might be from the start. They spoke to each other daily and texted twice as much. Matt had gotten school and music under control and was happy letting his parents think he was going to a university while he made his own plans. Joe was slowly thriving in school again, and with Matt checking up on him constantly and wishing him luck at every turn, he refused to do anything less than thrive. If he kept it up, he might have been on a faster track to being a doctor then he'd ever anticipated before. 

They loved each other's company and didn't mind the kisses either. 

Matt refused to end their kiss so soon, clinging to the slightly taller boy. It was often the case when the two were alone. 

They collapsed onto the couch, Matt pulling Joe's thin frame onto his lap without disconnecting from the kiss once. 

The first time he'd done that, Joe had squeaked, embarrassed to be in such a position but Matt had assured him it was the perfect way to kiss. 

This time was no different, Joe melted into Matt, making soft sounds every time Matt's nips got a little harder. 

"Matt," Joe moaned softly, easily lost with Matt's hands on his hips. He was used to Matt being more forward than he was and was still steadily getting used to all that attention being directed at him. 

His fingers digging into Joe's skin never failed to gain a positive reaction. He enjoyed touching Joe's skin, enjoyed more reveling it an inch at a time. He broke the kiss only to give Joe's neck and shoulder the same attention while his hands pushed under Joe's shirt. 

"Fuck, I’ve missed you." 

"It's-it's only been three days," Joe's voice was breathy, his eyes squeezed shut.

Matt laughed softly, making sure to leave a bright red, wet mark on Joe's throat. "Only three? Are you sure it hasn't been weeks?" 

Joe laughed always amused with Matt's theatrical approach to flirting. "You are ridiculous, but I love it," 

"Love it?" Matt shuddered, "What about me? Do you love me?" 

"You?" Joe blushed bright, "You I’ve always loved." 

Matt inhaled sharply, eyes wide. He'd wanted to know of course, but he hadn't planned on Joe answering so easily. He'd always found that relationships were hard; family, friendships, everything. He'd had a phase as a younger teen where he never expected to be loved. He'd gotten over that pessimistic streak in time but it seemed a little of younger Matt was still present and shocked to know he'd been loved all this time. 

"How are you even real?" Matt muttered, twisting them abruptly to press Joe into the couch. Matt rekindled their aggressive kiss, pressing the line of his body against Joe's and groaning loud when Joe arched up against him. 

Both shuddered, every touch tearing at the control they had carefully built. Matt was all too thrilled to have Joe pinned beneath him but if he didn't pull away soon he was going to end up scaring the hell out of Joe.

"We're both going to need a cold shower before dinner," Matt muttered. 

Joe swallowed, glasses askew, and lips swollen. "We don't necessarily have to." 

"Mm?" Matt leaned forward, his breathing kicking up a notch as he pressed his forehead to Joe's. "What could we do?" 

Joe pouted; he should have predicted Matt would make him say it. "We..We could just have sex and manage a warm shower after." 

Matt hissed, turned on more by the words alone than what he would have thought possible. Coming from Joe they were positively filthy. "Yes. God, yes." He moved up onto his knees and removed his own shirt.

Joe gasped, his eyes glued to Matt's chest. 

"Don't get left behind," Matt chuckled, unbuttoning Joe's shirt and opening it as much as he could with Joe still laying down. "Are you sure you want to keep going?" he asked, leaning down again to brush kisses down Joe's chest to his stomach and back again.

"I...yes," Joe mumbled, nearly leaping off the couch when Matt tugged on his nipple with his teeth. 

Matt's shoulders shook from quiet laughter. "Jumpy?" 

"Well when you do that, yes!" Joe covered his face. "Can we maybe not do this on the couch? Please? We're gonna fall off." 

Matt's laughter grew louder, "Yes. We'll go into my room." He paused, "I don't have condoms." 

Joe bit his bottom lip, looking sideways at his messenger bag. "Um, I...I have some." 

The comment alone surprised the laughter right out of Matt. "Joe, did you plan this?" 

"Well, I..." Joe mumbled. "Luck favors the prepared." 

"Oh, my god. Yes." Matt cupped his faced and pecked his lips before getting up and grabbing Joe's bag to head to his room. "Let's go." 

"Hey..." Joe shuffled to his feet, timidly following after Matt. He didn't want to tell Matt that he'd had them for a little over a month because getting his hopes up had felt dangerous and all this time he was too shy to breech the subject. 

"Oh god," Matt repeated as Joe appeared in the doorway. He'd emptied out the contents of Joe's bag onto his bed much to Joe's horror. "You are adorable. I can't stand it..." 

"It's not an easy process, Matt!" Joe defended his embarrassment complete. He had come prepared with not just condoms, but a number of lubricants, oils and ointments. It might have been excessive, but he didn't exactly have firsthand knowledge to draw from. 

Still laughing, Matt walked back to Joe, cupping his face against to kiss him. "You are going to be the best doctor in the world and you already are the best boyfriend." He pushed Joe's shirt off his shoulders and nipped at his earlobe. "I'm glad you're prepared. I really am. I know how this works in theory but I haven't exactly put it to practice."

Joe gave a shy nod, “It’s whatever you want it to be. I don’t mind…” 

Matt contemplated the thought and realized he might have been going slower then Joe wanted him too. This was obviously something he’d given a lot of thought. 

“You don’t have a preference?” 

“Not really,” Joe shifted uneasily. “I mean obviously I know how it works. I’ve read a bit about it in school and I’ve obviously done my-my own research.” 

“Right,” Matt smiled faintly, deciding to touch on what sort of research he'd been doing himself later. “Why don’t you take the lead then? You’d be better suited for it, especially the first time.” His hands trailed down to the hem of Joe’s pants before opening them effortlessly. “Sound good?” 

“Um, okay.” Joe muttered, very aware of what Matt was up to. In one fail swoop Matt had shoved both his pants and his underwear off his hips until they fell down to his knees. “Matt!” 

“What? I was gonna see eventually, right?” Matt smiled, stroking his fingers down Joe’s already half hard erection. Joe jerked, unraveling at the light touch. 

“You…you…!” 

“I love you,” Matt smiled, pleased when that had Joe freeze. He pressed closer to pulling him into a slow kiss that was somehow better when he was allowed to freely touch him so intimately. Joe practically shook in his arms but he moved only enough to kick his pants off. 

He never imagined there would be day where he was naked and kissing Matt at the same time but he refused to be the only one. He nervously hooked his fingers on the hem of Matt’s pants and pushed them down, not surprised to find Matt helping him get rid of the clothing. He would be the brave one. 

“C’mon,” Matt muttered against his mouth, “Lets actually make it to the bed.” He pulled away from Joe and moved to climb onto his bed; pushing away all the bottles he had dumped out of Joe’s bag to give them plenty of room. 

Joe just stared, his brain short circuiting as he stared at Matt. He’d spent longer then he liked to admit doing his best to not picture Matt naked, now it was forever burned into his memory. Matt sat patiently, a small smile in place as he sat fully on display for Joe to look at with only a pink dusting across his face to betray his excited anxiety. 

“If you don’t come over here I’m going to have to start making jokes about playing doctor.” 

“Oh god,” Joe rolled his eyes, but pushed forward. He thought it would be hard—it was hard even in his fantasies—but they fell together as easily as they did every time they kissed. It was only now their hands were touching skin. 

Joe gripped his hair when he seemed to insist on giving Joe a second love bite on his throat to match the first. The response didn’t fail to pull a groan from Matt and his overall reaction was pressed against Joe’s thigh. 

“I wanna see you above me,” Matt muttered, tweaking his nipples and running his fingers down Joe’s stomach. He was being driven mad by Joe’s light touches and had figured out weeks ago that Joe could barely handle any kind of dirty talk. 

“Matt…” Joe whined, face red. “Must you?” 

“I really must…” Matt wrapped his legs around Joe’s hips to jerk him closer. “Don’t you want me, baby?” He heard Joe’s breath hitch and counted it as another victory. “You’re gonna be inside me.” 

“Matt!” Joe moaned, pulling him back into a shaky kiss before timidly reaching out to touch Matt’s erection. He groaned, the feeling nothing like his own hand at all. Joe’s touches were gentle and torturous and he was going to explode far too soon if Joe didn’t hurry up. 

Joe grabbed a bottle, one brand new that he’d had the forethought to open. The whole process felt surreal, like it was happening to someone else but Joe nervously pressed on. “I haven’t actually done this before.” 

“I trust you,” Matt said, spreading his legs wider as if making a point. 

“I really feel like this is cheating somehow…” Joe mumbled. He leaned down to kiss Matt’s chest just as he prodded at Matt’s hole with a slick finger. 

Matt hissed, having both expected and not expected the sensation all at once. It wasn’t exactly pleasant but he wasn’t about to complain when he’d volunteered. He’d been thinking about sex with Joe practically since their first date and was not about to chicken out. 

He distracted himself with focusing on Joe’s kisses to his collarbone or his hand that rested on Matt’s knee. There was so much to get used to that it took him a long moment to realize the uncomfortable feeling was fading. 

Matt panted, hips twisting and experimenting with the feelings but Joe obviously knew what he was doing. Noises were startled out of him with every growing touch and he hadn’t realized just how pleasurable being stretched was. He was losing track of time and already straining not to come early. 

“Joe!” He growled when Joe pulled away from him, ready to go full cave man on his boyfriend before realizing he was just hesitatingly pulling on a condom. 

“Are-Are you still—”

“Get in me Joe,” Matt chuckled, cutting him off before he could let his nerves get the better of him again. 

They fit together with an ease they never imagine real. Their movements started slowly and rapidly increased. He thought he'd be more worried about the pain, but it had quickly become an afterthought. Matt was a mess, clinging to Joe’s shoulders and digging his nails in deep. They rocked faster together leaving Matt to demand more unaware of what he was even asking for. 

Joe moaned, his face flushed and the pleasure great. He tore his glasses from his face and dropped them on the mattress after they continuously tried to fall down his nose. Matt was hot and sweaty and there was absolutely nothing better in that moment. 

“What the fu…” Matt panted, reaching up to grip Joe’s hair and nearly losing it right there. He’d caught glimpses of Joe with his glasses off before but it wasn’t supposed to be this hot. His face red and his eyes glazed over with lust; never looking away from Matt as they moved together.

Matt reached out to stroke himself only to have his hand shoved away. He tried again only for the same thing to happen and he concluded that Joe had gone power hungry and wasn’t going to let him pleasure himself at all during this adventure. When he tried a third time, Joe grabbed Matt’s hips in response, jerking him off the bed with a thrust that had Matt shrieking in pure bliss. 

His back arched, and keeping his volume down never once occurred to him. “Fuck! Joe!” Time seemed to top and speed up all at once. They could have been at it half the night but at the same time, it ended too soon. 

Matt was on the very edge, one hand gripping sheets while the other was still in Joe’s hair. His toes were curled and his hips were moving all on their own. When Joe touched his cock he lost it, his boyfriends name on his lips as he came, Joe just a beat behind him. 

The pleasure was intense, and he was positive why people did this. 

“God,” Matt purred as he had all but collapsed, ready to be warm and happy in bed and not move an inch ever again. 

He felt Joe move and winced slightly when he pulled out. It was strange, but not strange enough to prevent him from doing this again and again. Without a word, Joe got up and left, stumbling from the room. 

“Hey,” Matt frowned. “Don’t ruin my buzz with your disappearing. Come back.” 

“Hold on,” Joe called, reappearing just a moment later, somewhat cleaned up and without the condom. In his hand was a damp wash cloth that he used to clean Matt up with as he climbed back onto the bed. It was a sweet gesture, one that was very Joe. Taking care of people came naturally to him. 

When the rag touched his chest he was mildly confused before he understood just how big a mess he’d made when he came, still the flush to Joe’s cheeks had him smiling. He was so lethargic that things just weren’t coming to him as fast as they should have. 

“Are you okay?” Joe asked suddenly. “I mean, I know you’re not perfectly okay, but are you hurting any.” 

“I’m fine.” 

“I brought things with me in case. I mean I was really careful, I promise, but things still happen,” 

“I’m fine, baby.” 

Joe moved, looking through his loot. “I’m sure I have something that could help.” 

“I’m fine~” Matt sang, resting against his pillows as he watched Joe panic. 

“I mean I’ve heard all kinds of stories about things that could happen and there all pretty unlikely, you know, we were careful and safe but I tried to think of everything,” 

“Joe,” 

“I just don’t want you to be in any lingering pain,” 

Matt sat up stiffly, grabbing Joe by his hair again and tugging him closer to kiss. “I love you,” 

Joe turned bashful in an instant, back to being timid and sweet and not at all the dominant lover he’d just encountered. With an amused huff, Matt wrapped an arm around him and pulled him to lay back with him. 

“I’m fine,” he repeated. “But I would like to lay here a bit. Then we can talk about that warm after sex shower you mentioned.” 

Joe laughed quietly, pressing his face in the crook of his Matt’s neck. “I really just thought I was bringing you dinner.” 

“You did, we’ll get to it.” Matt kisses his forehead. “We’re just taking a nap first.” 

“It’s not a nap if we sleep till morning.” 

“Sure it is,” 

“Matt…” 

“Joe,” Matt smiled, kissing him again. There was going to be a repeat of this, definitely. 

“I love you too,”


	11. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thankfully, Joe's in med school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own digimon  
> Matt/Joe  
> They need your love and support.  
> More updates tomorrow.

**Panic**

 

Joe considered his relationship with Matt to be pretty healthy for two busy people. They talked daily and did their best to squeeze plans in to see each other even if it mean one or both of them going without a few hours of sleep. 

They planned so carefully that they rarely had to cancel plans and usually only when something truly unexpected came up. Every time, there was a call involved. 

When Joe came out of class and Matt wasn’t there to meet him like they’d talked about just that morning, something felt wrong. Matt never backed out of plans and he never canceled without warning. Even when his phone was dead he would text Joe from one of his band mates phones. Him not showing up on what should have been his day off never happened. 

Joe called once, telling himself that he was over reacting and everyone was entitled to have a forgetful moment now and then. When he didn’t get an answer, he tried again. After a third time he was already heading right for Matt’s apartment. 

He hated to ever seem clingy, but he and Matt had never struggled with dates. Between classes and concerts, dates were scarce and neither was going to blow a chance to have quality time together. Matt bailing didn’t sit right with him. 

By the time he had arrived at Matt’s apartment he had imagined a dozen terrible scenarios and was hoping beyond all reason that Matt had just fallen asleep and had missed their date on accident. Finding the door unlocked didn’t bother him, Matt rarely ever locked the door during the day when he was home. 

“Matt?” 

His gaze swept over the apartment briefly and didn’t see a thing. 

“Matt?” He called again, suddenly hearing the unmistakable noise of someone throwing up. He shot down the hall, getting there in time to see Matt pressing his face into a wet towel. “Are you okay?” 

Matt’s head jerked up, looking at Joe with a glassy stare. “What are you doing here?” he asked, quickly followed by, “What time is it?” 

Joe smiled faintly, “Doesn’t matter. Did you wake up sick,” He reached out to touch Matt’s face and noted the fever. 

“Been feeling off for a couple days. Just a stomach bug. Maybe food poisoning,” Matt mumbled, happily leaning into Joe’s touch. “Oh god, your class ended already? I’m so sorry.” 

“Matt, shut up,” Joe chuckled, “You’re sick, it’s okay. How are you feeling?” 

Matt leaned back against the wall. “Not great to be honest. Stomach hurts. Been dizzy all morning.” 

“Where does your stomach hurt?” 

Matt pointed and sighed, “This sharp pain,” 

Joe nodded, reaching out to push Matt’s shirt up with a frown. “Here?” He asked, applying gentle pressure that made Matt hiss. 

“Please don’t do that, baby.” 

“Okay,” Joe said quietly, mouth pinching. “Um…”

Matt offered a weak smile. “Give me a day or two so you don’t catch this and I’ll let you kiss it better.” 

Joe laughed once but it was with a great force. “Um, actually, I was thinking we could go to the hospital.” 

“For what?” Matt frowned. “For them to tell me I have a stomach bug?” 

“Humor me?” Joe asked, he offered Matt his hand which he took. 

“You look worried…” 

Joe tried to smile and failed. “Please? I’d really feel better if we went to the hospital.” 

“That’s a bad date night,” 

Joe snorted, “Yes, and you spending the night throwing up is a great date night,” He tugged on Matt’s hand, “Please?” 

Matt heaved a sigh and winced at the pain that shot through his abdomen. “Will it really make you feel better?” 

“Yes. Honestly, you’re going whether you like it or not, I just wanted to try asking first.” 

“I’m making note of your sexy sass for later.” Matt muttered, letting Joe guide him through his apartment. “Okay, hospital. What’s wrong with me?” 

Joe winced, he'd been hoping Matt wouldn’t ask. “I don’t like the way your stomach is swelled up.” 

Matt looked down at himself and didn’t particular notice anything but Joe was both familiar with Matt’s body and a med student. “Well, okay.” 

~  
Getting to the hospital was a blur, and Matt wasn’t super thrilled with going but anything that scared Joe that badly was worth looking into. While Matt yawned and hovered, Joe spoke softly to a nurse. Seconds later they were taking Matt away and leaving Joe to wait. 

He paced for several minutes before taking a seat but the fidgeting wouldn’t stop and his worry tripled. He stood up to pace again and finally let the worry get the better of him. Moving on auto pilot, he called T.K.

“Hey Joe,” T.K. answered. “How is my favorite new brother?” 

The question was sweet and cute and any other day would have made him grin, now he made a noise suspiciously like a sob. “Hospital.” 

“What happened?” T.K. asked, all joking gone. “You or Matt?” 

“Matt,” Joe swallowed. “He has appendicitis.” 

“I’m on my way,” T.K. hung up and Joe wasn’t sure if he was relieved or frustrated. He knew Matt was going to be fine. It was a simple procedure and could be well handled. His appendix hadn’t ruptured, he was sure he would have noticed something so obvious so they’d caught it in time, but he couldn’t stop worrying. 

It could have been fatal. 

He reminded himself over and over that that was no longer a worry but it didn’t matter. Matt was headed to surgery. 

What would have happened if he hadn’t gone to check on him? 

Joe breathed deep several times, trying to regain his composure. He was going to be a doctor for crying out loud. He needed to be able to handle emergencies. It was never a matter of 'if' they would happen, but 'when'. He did well in school but it had never been Matt’s emergency before. 

He paced, and it didn’t seem to bother anyone. Frankly, the waiting room was filled with people trying to distract themselves and not worry uselessly. 

In half and hours’ time, T.K. appeared, ignoring the nurse’s station all together and heading straight for Joe. 

“What happened? Have you heard anything?” He asked, and Joe was almost happy to have someone to share his terror with. 

“He didn’t feel well and thought he had food poisoning. It wasn’t his fault. It’s a common enough mistake.” Joe said, sniffing once and gritting his teeth. He was not going to fall apart when Matt was going to be fine. 

T.K. gave a shaky nod. “Thank god you were there. I don’t…Nope, I’m not thinking about that.” He sat down to wait and with him there Joe was finally able to settle some of his nerves. They waited, only occasionally speaking to one another. After an hour the doctor came out to speak with them, assuring them that everything was successful and that Matt would be just fine. 

The tension that drained from the two of them was palpable. 

After almost another hour they were let into Matt’s recovery room where the blond was still dopey from waking up. 

“You sure know how to scare people,” T.K. said, walking around the bed to sit closer to Matt. 

“Yes,” Matt said slowly, “But lesson learned. If Joe says we’re going to the hospital, then we’re going.” 

Joe smiled, “Well at least something good came of this,” 

Matt groaned, “Worst date night ever.” 

“You’re appendix didn’t rupture, it was a fantastic date night,” Joe snapped. 

“He just spent it with me,” T.K. teased, reaching out to grip Matt’s arm. 

Joe took a minute to look over all the equipment and make mental notes where he could. Matt’s vitals were still being monitored which Joe could easily keep an eye on too. He tried to go over the chart hooked to Matt’s bed but it was no use. He didn’t know how to read stupid hospital charts yet. 

“No fair,” Matt muttered. “I’m sorry I freaked you both out. If it’s any consolation I feel a lot better. That could be the drugs talking though.” 

T.K. snickered. 

“I bet you do feel a lot better. The infection is gone,” Joe finally inched closer and leaned down to kiss Matt’s brow. “Going to have to take it easy for a couple weeks though.” 

“Right you are,” A nurse said as she entered with a smile. “I’m afraid we’re going to keep him over night just to make sure everything is healing as it should but he should be all ready to go home tomorrow.” 

Joe nodded, having already expected it. 

“Does he have anything it particular he should be doing the next few days?” T.K. asked. 

“I have a list right here,” The nurse nodded with a smile, she went to hand it to Matt to read but his eyes were already shut as he attempted to sleep again. 

“It’s okay,” Joe said after a beat. “He’ll stay with me while he’s recovering anyway.” 

T.K. grinned and took the paper from the nurse before passing it over to Joe. “Congratulations on moving in together.”

For the first time in several hours, Joe burst into laughter.  
 


	12. Selfie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe accidentally invited Mimi over to meddle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon   
> Joe/Matt   
> They belong together.   
> More updates tomorrow.

**Selfie**

 

The furious knocking on Joe's door startled the hell out of him. He pushed his laptop aside and got up warily. The knocking continued the entire time, doing nothing for his nerves. 

When he opened the door cautiously he was practically plowed into by an extremely excited Mimi. 

"Joe!" 

"You were serious," Joe turned red. "Oh god, you were serious." 

"Of course I was! You needed me!" she grinned, and she plopped down to pull her boots off. "I told you I was coming.”

Two days prior, Joe had received a startling text from Matt. 

"I miss you, send me a selfie." 

Joe had stared at the phone feeling an onset of dread setting in. He knew what a selfie was-obviously, what he didn't know was how to take one. He never had before. He didn't know why he would ever need a picture of himself. 

Matt had asked though and he was away for four days total while he performed at a club or two a few towns away. It wasn't a faraway trip, but still...

KOD was gaining popularity and this would only lead to them being away longer. It wasn’t like he didn’t get pictures of Matt all the time through their self-maintained website, he just didn’t know Matt wanted pictures of him in return.

In his panic, he called the only person he could think of to help him. 

"Hello?" 

"How do I selfie!?" Joe asked instantly. "Why would he even think I knew how to do that? Do people just ask for them all the time now?" 

There was a paused before Mimi's excited laughter rang over the phone. "A selfie? For Matt? Is it for Matt?" 

"Yes, weren’t you listening?” He babbled, “What am I going to do?” 

"Take your shirt off," 

"No!" Joe inhaled, both flustered and scandalized. "No way,"

Mimi giggled, "But Matt would like it," 

"He can see it when he gets back," Joe muttered, covering his face as embarrassment settled. 

"We'll practice," Mimi cooed, finding the entire situation too adorable, but it only took her about ten minutes to decide that Joe was too shy and needed a personal lesson. 

"I have to go," She said, "But I’ll be there in two days." 

"What?" Joe blinked, but she'd hung up already. 

Now he had her in his living room, carefully setting aside of all his books so he wouldn't lose his place in them later. 

"I didn't think you were serious," He mumbled. 

"Why wouldn't you think I was serious? You asked for help and here I am." she grinned. "I can't believe you and Matt don't swap selfies." 

Joe just looked uncomfortable, "He sends them sometimes. The rest of KOD does too." 

"Mhmm," She nodded, not looking surprised. "So you didn't send anything when he asked for one?" 

Joe shook his head, "I just called him which seemed to be fine." 

Mimi crossed her arms, "Well then let’s start. Lesson one," 

"No," Joe flushed. "He gets back in the morning. There's no point." 

"The point is to surprise Matt. Don't you want to know he's thinking about you for a minute? He knows you’re shy. I bet he'd love that you tried your hand at the selfie craze." 

Joe sat beside her, "I don't need to remind him that I’m a dork." 

"You are not," Mimi pouted. "Matt likes you the way you are," She pulled out her phone as menacing as if it were a weapon. "We're doing this." 

"O-okay," 

An hour later Joe was as exhausted as Mimi was triumphant. He had no idea how hard posing was but picking an amateur model as his teacher was probably his first mistake. 

"Sent," Mimi smiled, glancing over at Joe as his alarm set in. 

"What?" 

"I sent one to Matt," She elaborated, "Wasn't that the point?" 

"No!" Joe groaned, positive that Matt was still with KOD before their next set. 

Mimi chuckled, "Well it's too late now." She perked up and grabbed Joe's phone when it chimed, the response almost instant. "Awwe! Look!" 

She shoved the screen in Joe's face, revealing a dozen smiley face and heart emoji's. A second text appeared a second later. 

“Oh my god, love you. You’re beautiful. See you tomorrow.” 

Joe turned scarlet, wanting to see Matt more than anything. 

Mimi smirked. “You’re welcome. Just wait for lesson two.” 

“God, what have I started…”


	13. Coffee 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe's surprise guests are never as unnoticed as he thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon  
> Matt/Joe  
> They need your love!  
> More updates tomorrow

**Coffee 3**

 

From an outside perspective, Joe seemed relatively normal. He dressed well for a student and though considered handsome, many would also point out that he was a dweeb. No one ever saw him fooling around and a book was almost never out of reach. He studied almost nonstop and was perpetually ready for class.

It wasn’t too strange for university, as most people shared those traits. He was a nice guy, always polite and ready to offer a smile. His grades were good from what anyone knew but he was never seen with any of the other college students. 

On the chance he was invited out with a few of his class mates, he often declined due to previous plans. He was a nerd, and that was fine, but how was a nerd surrounded by guys like that?!

One of his class mates frowned from the door, three other girls with her and two other guys feigning nonchalance over the matter. Joe never drew much attention on his own but it became a regular affair to see those four guys huddling around him, looking like they’d come straight from a club rather than just woken up to attend a seven a.m. lecture. 

They were loud, fairly intimidating and freaking gorgeous all at once and they all surrounded Joe like he was the center of their world for that five minutes of the day. 

“Related, maybe,” One of the girls offered. 

“Yeah, okay, my brother doesn’t come see me off to class once a week.” 

“Well I don’t know,” 

Theirs wasn’t the only attention Joe and his group had caught but most people let it go after glance. 

“It’s not strange that he has friends,” One of the guys finally sighed. “Could be from high school or something. You could always just pluck up the courage and ask rather than presses your noses against the glass.” 

“Oh, shut up…You’re standing here too.” 

The second boy rolled his eyes, “You go through this once a week. They bring him breakfast. It’s not a big deal.” 

“It’s a huge deal,” A girl breathed, one unfamiliar to the rest of them but she had to have been a student. She’d picked up on their conversation in a second and took a spot at the window to watch the boys laugh and carry on. “It’s Knife of Day! I just saw one of their concerts three weeks ago! I swear they’re so good.” 

“Knife of Day?” 

“Yeah,” She nodded, beaming as she pressed against the window. “K.O.D. They’ve been playing at every club around here for months. I love their music. Don’t know who the fifth guy is though.” 

“They’re all friends I guess,” One of them suggested. “Obviously,” 

“Do you think if I went out there…” The fan girl trailed off as the blond pressed himself against Joe, arms going around his neck and tugging him down into a long kiss. The other band mates continued talking as if they didn’t notice the scene right in front of them. 

“Oh,” 

The group had just stared, unable to shake their surprise. They could have easily assumed a friendship but the polite, agreeable Joe kissing a guy from a rock band was just plain shocking. 

Joe took his coffee after pulling away and was subjected to three different hugs that seemed to squeeze the very life out of him. The blond was last, saying goodbye with one smaller kiss before turning to leave. 

The group had scattered from the door as Joe turned to enter, checking the time and sipping from his coffee. He definitely didn’t look like someone who was friends with musicians. 

No one knew just what to say, but Joe didn’t pay them any mind anyway, not until the excited girl broke away from the group, “Um, hi!” 

Joe glanced at her and offered a smile. “Hello,” 

She pointed to the window where he had been standing as if that were the only way she could think of to begin the conversation. “I’m sorry, that was KOD!” 

Joe looked confused for a moment, not exactly sure what she was asking. “Yes?” 

She grinned, her excitement obvious. “I love them! Seeing them out during the day is unbelievably cool. I didn’t know they were dating anyone!” 

“What?” Joe flushed, eyes wide, “I’m not dating the whole band! Just the vocalist…” 

“Well whatever, it’s awesome,” She grinned. “Could you introduce me to them some time?” 

Joe didn’t look like he had an answer so he shrugged. “No idea. Um, that’s not up to me you see. Um, please excuse me; I have to get to class.” He made his escape, clutching his bag and coffee tightly. 

“Well, I think you succeeded in freaking him out,” One of the guys said, grabbing his own bag to head to class. 

None of the girls seemed terribly broken hearted over it. All of them obviously spinning fantasies about a rock star of their own. “He’ll be fine. Like he said, he’s not dating the whole band.” 

“Don't’ think that’s the point,” He said, wandering away and shaking his head at the others. He almost felt bad for Joe and the attention he was gaining.


	14. Visitors 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who better to talk with about how amazing your boyfriend is than his digimon partner?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon  
> Joe/Matt  
> Someday...someday this pairing won't be so hard to find...  
> More updates tomorrow.

**Visitors 2**

 

One thing that was generally true for their digimon, was a love of gossip. Gabumon could feign disinterested but Gomamon didn't even bother. He was happy to learn about all the things they'd missed and were delighted with every new story Matt’s band mates would tell. The guys got over their stupor quickly and easily began gushing over their love for Joe, which begrudgingly led to them admitting that Matt was Joe's first boyfriend. 

"Really?" Gabumon looked pleased. "That could be really good." 

"It's the best thing!" Gomamon gushed. "I always wondered if Joe would work up the nerve to tell Matt how he felt." 

"Gomamon!" Joe hissed, heat filling his face. His partner was always good for keeping his secrets but once that secret was out, bets were off. "That's enough." 

The band snickered and Matt appeared, lifting the seal digimon into his arms. "I think you and I need to talk, Gomamon. It's so hard to get Joe to talk sometimes." 

"Okay!" 

Joe winced, "Absolutely not. No way." 

Matt smirked, hopping up still holding onto Gomamon. He grabbed his backpack and took off. "Head start!" 

"Matt!" Joe called, groaning when the pair was gone in seconds flat. The band just laughed, always finding Matt's drama hilarious where Joe was involved. 

"Its okay, Joe," Gabumon patted his arm. He was pretty amused with his partners behavior and since Gomamon was with Matt, he'd take it upon himself to take care of Joe. 

"Yes, they’re both so excitable." He held out his hand to take one of Gabumon's claws. "Let's go catch up with them." 

"Sounds good," 

Joe said goodbye to the band and took off back to his apartment with digimon in hand. It wasn't a far walk and maybe if he gave his partner and boyfriend a few minutes to themselves to get their embarrassing stories out of the way they could stop for the rest of the night. 

"Have you really been in love with Matt a long time?" 

"Yes," Joe said, still pink. "I guess most of us where sorta in love with Matt in some way. I'm just the one that didn't move on." 

Gabumon seemed to maul that over. "I guess you were the only one that meant it." 

Joe's blush darkened, "I hope it doesn't bother you any." 

"Oh no. If fact, I’m really happy. That boy that played the drums said you're always looking after Matt and taking care of him. I was worried about that. Matt doesn't really let people take care of him." 

"Matt takes care of me just as much," Joe said. "Sometimes more." 

"Good," Gabumon smiled up at Joe. "That's what love is, right?" 

"Right," Joe said, fidgeting a little. It was strange talking about how much he loved Matt with someone. 

"Don't break his heart though, okay?" Gabumon said, turning serious. "If that happens he'll break. If he breaks he'll run away again. I don't want that to ever happen. You have to protect him since I’m not here all the time." 

Joe looked down at him, squeezing the claw he held. "I promise." 

Gabumon laughed softly, "Matt's right. You're the best!" 

Joe stuttered for a good response but found he didn’t know what to say. 

~  
Matt let himself into Joe’s apparently with the key he’d had for months, barely stopping his conversation. “I mean, what’s even up with his eyes?! How can someone be that pretty?” 

Gomamon laughed, “At least you get to see them. He’s usually hiding behind is hair. I think he does that when he’s nervous or something.” 

“He does,” Matt mused, kicking his shoes off. “It’s adorable. Only better when I brush his hair back for him and he freaks out a little.” 

“You want him to freak out?” 

“Well no, but he’s so damn cute when he’s flustered and blushing.” Matt smiled, “Maybe that does make me a little mean but I love seeing him like that. I try not to make him uncomfortable but sometimes little pushes out of his comfort zone are good.” 

“Awe, Matt, you’re super nice. I’m glad. You’re both getting bigger. Joe’s so tall!” 

Matt smirked. “Yeah, I’ll admit his height is a turn on.” 

“You’re the same a lot too. I bet Joe still loves to watch you sing. He used to watch you all the time.” 

Matt collapsed on the couch and felt warmer then he had seconds before. “Really?” 

“Oh sure. Sometimes because he was worried but sometimes because he just liked looking I guess.” Gomamon shrugged, content to stay on Matt’s lap for now. 

There was no stopping the grin that grew across his face. “I can’t believe I missed it for so long. I wish I’d seen it sooner.” 

“Matt,” Gomamon stared up at him. “Do you really love Joe?” 

“I really do,” Matt stroking his fingers down the digimon’s head. “And I don’t ever remember being this happy.” 

“Good. If you guys make each other happy you should stay together. That would make everyone else happy for you too.” 

Matt nodded, “Can’t argue with that.” 

“It’s nice. I was worried Joe would be alone too. I didn’t want that. It would only be worse if he was still pining for you.” 

“Oh my god! Gomamon!” Joe made a frustrated sound as he walked in, still holding onto Gabumon’s claw. “Enough!” 

“But I still have questions!” Matt laughed, loving the color on Joe’s cheeks. 

“I have stories!” Gomamon joined in with his own laughter while Joe hung his head in embarrassment. 

“It’s okay Joe,” Gabumon patted Joe’s hip. “I know stories too. Like when Matt wrote his first love song. It’s kind of a long story but you’d like it. It happened in the digital world—”

“Gabumon!” Matt growled. “Don’t you dare!” 

The bickering continued back and forth, but at least Joe got a turn to laugh.  
 


	15. Found Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was only a matter of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own digimon  
> Matt/Joe  
> Love them  
> More updates tomorrow.

**Found Out**

"Matt!" 

Matt paused but before he could even turn around to look, a girl crashed into him. 

"Hey Sora," he grinned, knowing the orange haired girl anywhere. They were set to graduate in two days and soon he wouldn't be able to see her as often as he did now. "What's up?" 

She hit him with her tennis bag, not being particularly gentle about it either. "I had to hear from Mimi, who may i remind you, is in another county, that you and Joe started dating." 

Matt blinked, that honestly being the last thing he'd expected. "Oh, yeah." 

She pouted, "That's all you have to say?" 

"Um, sorry?" Matt tried. "I haven't really told anyone. I figured making out at graduation would be enough of a hint." Getting Joe to partake in an intimate moment in public might have been a challenge but it was one he was ready to take head on.

Sora smiled despite her pout, "Yeah I'm sure it would. I think I'm the last to know though. Jerk," 

"Hey now, Mimi strong armed Joe, and T.K, might have walked in on us this one time," Matt shrugged. "I don't know how everyone else found out." 

Sora chuckled, "Well I'm happy for you either way. I can't say I saw it coming but Mimi assured me it's the most adorable thing I'll ever see." 

Matt made a face, "It's all Joe. He's cute as hell. It's the luck of the gods that he wasn't already dating someone else." 

"Oh," Sora smiled wide. "Mimi did say you fell hard and fast." 

"Did she?" Matt rolled his eyes. "If she told you everything already why are you bothering me?" 

"Am i bothering you?" Sora chuckled. "You weren't obvious about it like Tai's crush on Izzy." 

"Nothing is as obvious as Tai on a mission. Izzy was the last one to know about that infatuation." Matt smirked. "Still, we're working things out. Joe's dad was really quiet when Joe told him but his brother is all for it. As long as we're happy he's good." 

Sora nodded, realizing they might have had more to deal with than she first realized. Sometimes it was hard to remember that not everyone was always so accepting. "What about your dad?" 

"He doesn't really get it but he's fine with it. He and mom are less fine with my decision to not go to college. Mom's wishing she could blame Joe but you can't really blame your sons delinquent behavior on his successful, premed boyfriend. Pretty much been ignoring them." 

Sora sighed quietly, "That won't make it go away." 

"Nope, but i get calls. I haven't seen dad in weeks and I've yet to see mom. If they can't even come argue with me in person then I'm not going to worry about it. T.K.'s happy for us and that's good enough." 

"You have the rest of us too," Sora added, bumping her shoulder against his as they continued walking. "We'll support you." 

Matt smiled faintly, "Thank you. We know that. It's nice to hear though. Are you just leaving practice?" he asked effectively ending conversations about himself. Clubs weren't meeting anymore for school but Sora played on outside teams and helped coach younger players. 

"Yep, but i don't think you're the only one that will be surprising their mom with their college choices. I've had a couple ideas of my own." 

"Oh yeah? I wish you luck," Matt grinned. "C'mon, if you're going to be nosy you can come pick up Joe from his class with me."

"I don't mind being nosy at all." Sora agreed, slinging her bag over her shoulder and taking Matt's arm. Cornering Joe over their relationship was next on her list anyway.


	16. Startled Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaving, even for a short time can be the hardest thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I no not own Digimon  
> Joe/Matt  
> They're in love...spread the word..tell your friends...  
> More updates tomorrow.

**Startled Awake**

 

Joe jerked awake, feeling groggy and confused. He was hot and still exhausted from that earlier evening and had sparks not been flying up his spine he would have still been out cold. 

With a particular jolt he gasped, reaching out blindly for the blond head that had to be there. "Maaatt," His tone was a borderline whine that turned into a squeak with one bold suck. "Matt!" 

Matt hummed, the sound nothing short of amused. His lips were busy, wrapped around Joe's cock and rendering Joe a boneless mess. He found quite quickly in their relationship that blowjobs were one of his finer skills and he perfected it every chance he got.

In the morning, Matt was leaving, starting the first leg of his first tour with KOD. It was a whole new opportunity but no matter how excited he was, it meant leaving Joe behind. They'd gone to dinner the night before on a real date and spent the entire day together. Once home they'd been completely unable to keep their hands to themselves and didn't even try. 

Even so, Joe hadn't expected the four a.m. wake up call via a hot mouth. He squirmed, his legs bent and his back arching as he grew more comfortable thrusting into Matt's mouth. 

One hand stayed latched onto blond locks while the other gripped their sheets. "Matt! Please!" Joe moaned louder, practically coming undone when Matt began to hum. 

Leave it to Matt to use music as his main inspiration in everything he did.

Joe was shy every time Matt lavished his cock with attention and didn't know if he'd ever get used to it. The first time he’d been embarrassed the entire time but Matt hadn’t back down from the curiosity. People truly didn’t know just how talented Matt’s tongue was. Usually just the sight of Matt between his legs was enough to send him over the edge but in the dark, without his glasses, he was going on feeling alone and that was just as overwhelming. 

He cried out, hoping his neighbors didn't hear when he nearly screamed out his orgasm crashing into him. "Matt!" Feeling Matt swallowing left him shaking. 

Matt hummed again, licking the tip of his cock with a low chuckle. "Yes baby?" 

Joe huffed, legs wobbly relaxing. "You—you should be sleeping. You…" 

"This was better," Matt mused, crawling up Joe's tall frame to pull him into a kiss. 

Joe cringed a moment at the taste but melted into the kiss the same way he always did. Saying goodbye in the morning was going to be hard enough and both were doing everything they could think of to put it off. 

"You need your rest," 

"I need a kiss,"

Joe smiled when Matt cupped his face to pull him into another kiss. "It's going to be fine."

Matt was nervous, a tour was a big deal. They were going to spend three months traveling all over Japan and if it went well, then another tour would look a lot more likely. They were gaining recognition, and it wasn’t too strange anymore when someone recognized Matt when they were out for the day. 

The changes seemed small but they were growing all the time. 

"Kiss," Matt muttered, nibbling on Joe bottom lip. 

Joe's soft laughter returned, resigning himself to being the perfect outlet for Matt's nerves.


	17. Knock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T.K. learns the value of knocking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own digimon.  
> Matt/Joe  
> True love!  
> More updates tomorrow.

**Knock**

 

They were locked together, their embrace tight. Cleaning up from dinner had turned into something else fairly quickly. One too many brushes against each other in close quarters had given them both the idea. It started the game of accidental touches becoming purposeful and teasing. 

The little kitchen of Matt's apartment might not have been the ideal place to mess around but they'd make it somewhere else more comfortable in good time. 

Joe moaned long and loud when Matt backed him up against the counter. He loved how playful Matt was. Loved the way Matt's hands pushed his shirt up to stroke the skin underneath. 

"Matt..." Joe mumbled, breathy. 

Matt shuddered, grinding his hips more roughly against Joe's. He would be the first to admit that he liked the way a switch flipped in Joe during intimate moments and he took complete control, but the foreplay was one of Matt's favorite parts too. He had to get Joe to that point where he took over. Had to drive him crazy until dominate Joe appeared.

"Flustered?" Matt asked, mouth still pressed to Joe's. "Feel good?" 

"You...are so not fair," Joe mumbled, trembling as Matt thrust between his legs. "Matt!" 

Matt purred, "We never agreed this would be fair. Especially when we both know how it's gonna end. I should be the one pouting." He rocked against him, his hand sliding further up Joe's chest until his thumbs brushed against his hardened nipples. 

"You..." 

"I'm going to be the one walking funny," Matt continued, watching the way Joe flushed. 

Joe clung to Matt's sides, his fingers digging into skin just above the hem of his pants. "You-you like it," 

"I really do," Matt chuckled, surprised when Joe fumbled with the button on his pants. He pushed them open and Matt groaned when his erection was somewhat freed. "Fuck," 

Joe stroked Matt through his boxers. "We should maybe get out of your kitchen,"

Matt hissed, rolling his hips into Joe's touch. There it was, that change that said he'd finally pushed Joe to the brink. The flip of that switch...

"Oh my god, i should have knocked!" 

Matt and Joe both broke apart, shocked at the intruder they hadn't heard come in. 

T.K. stood just inside the door, his hand hiding his grin but his shaking shoulders betrayed just how hard he was laughing. 

"T.K." Matt growled, ready to become an only child. He turned towards his brother only to be jerked back towards Joe who embarrassingly closed Matt's jeans. "I'm going to kill you," 

"I'm sorry," T.K.'s voice shook from laughter. "So sorry. I didn't mean...you weren't answering your phone!" 

Matt scoffed sounding nothing short of disgusted. "I wasn't missing! I haven't disappeared in months." 

"Ye-yeah, you haven't. Oh! Oh god, you haven't since the last time and Joe found you. Oh, fuck it all makes sense!" T.K. leaned against the door, his laughter growing in volume. He didn't even try to hide it anymore. 

Matt glared, resigning himself to a sexless night. He turned back to Joe who was bright red and examining the floor. "Sorry. Little brothers are a pain..." 

"Hey," T.K.'s smile was huge. "I was just coming to make sure you were alright. I didn't know i ruining your game. Hi Joe," he added. 

"Hi T.K." Joe muttered, face inflamed. He'd finally started moving but only to straighten his clothes. 

Despite the situation, T.K. laughing at them wasn't the worst scenario. "So how long have you two been a thing?" he asked, smiling as he sat down at the kitchen table. "Because if you two tell me you've had some secret relationship since the digital world i will be extremely pissed and I'll tell everyone." 

"You used to be cute. What happened to you?" Matt made a face. "It's new..." 

"One week new, one month new, one year new?" T.K.'s brows rose. 

Joe sighed softly, "Few months. Not six yet..." 

"Cool," T.K. smiled. "I guess i get you wanting time to adjust and all. I'm really sorry i ruined your night, but I'm still kinda happy about it." 

Matt rolled his eye. "You're happy?" 

"Yeah! Are you kidding? You guys being together sounds awesome to me. You should have said something sooner but I understand why you didn't. I can officially worry less, about both of you." 

"What?" Matt blinked. 

"Me?" Joe asked. "You worry about me?" 

T.K. nodded, "All the time, but I've ruined your night enough. Next time i can't find you, I'll just call Joe," He stood up and laughed again. 

"Hold on. What did you mean?" 

"Good bye big brother!" T.K. said, ignoring him completely, heading back to the door. "Bye Joe!" 

"Hey!" 

The door slammed behind T.K., leaving the two in a heavy silence. 

"Well," Joe cleared his throat. "At least that went well." 

Matt sighed, "True," To be honest; he was relieved his brother was so supportive. It wouldn't have mattered if he wasn't but it sure helped that he was. Now they just had to get around to telling the others.

"Could have gone worse," Joe mumbled shyly. 

Matt walked back to him, "It went great. The timing was just awful. Guess I'll have to start over." He pressed back into Joe, shoving him back against the counter. 

"Matt!" He gasped. 

Matt only beamed, "Do over." He tugged Joe down by his hair, kissing him slow.


	18. The Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt's band is in the process of making it big, but interview topics take an odd turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own digimon  
> Joe/Matt  
> Together forever!  
> More updates tomorrow.

**The Interview**

 

Matt sat on a couch with his band mates surrounding him, all of them doing their best to not act like grinning fools. They'd done a few interviews already but it hadn't yet lost its novelty. 

This one, this one was actually being recorded to be put online. Once that happened Matt was sure he could get T.K to slip it onto his blog.

They honestly enjoyed people talking about their music and the more buzz there was the better. Two of their songs had hit the radio and an entire collection of songs were streaming online. Slowly but surely, it was working. 

Their career was getting bigger than they'd ever dared dreamed. All they had to do was keep working at it. 

The interviewer was a woman, young and actually interested in what they were saying. They were even surprised she knew a few of their songs already.

She touched on all types of topics from music to their inspirations to their childhoods. They gave shout outs to the clubs they'd played and to people who had continued to help them throughout their climb. They had even spent a good few minutes laughing about their Band Mom. Brad's mother had been the one to help them over the course of a few years. She'd driven them to gigs when they were younger and she continued to be a source of guitar strings and hot dinners during practice. 

The interviewer loved it, and laughed just as much as the guys did over every topic that inspired a good story. 

"Okay boys," She grinned, "Let's talk relationships. Who's single?" 

Matt pointed to the other three who all laughed and nodded, admitting their current lack of significant other openly. 

"Three of you, really? I was expecting all of you to be taken. Just you, Matt?" 

Matt smiled faintly and nodded, "I have a boyfriend. Been over a year and a half now." 

"Woah, okay, are you just gonna cut us out like that?" Travis snorted. 

Todd shoved at Travis and nodded his agreement, "What he meant is 'we' have a boyfriend. He's the love of our life too." 

Matt groaned, rolling his eyes at their attics. 

"Matt is so selfish with him," Brad said, grinning when their interview smirked, catching on fairly quickly to the game. "I mean really, its equal love." 

"He's the absolute best, you have no idea," Todd added seriously. 

"Oh my god," Matt sighed. 

"He saved Todd's life!" Travis declared loudly, over top of Matt's comment. 

The woman chuckled, "Okay, I’ll bite. How?" 

Todd settled a little, happy to tell the story. "It was actually in the middle of practice in this horrible little garage space we were using at the time when I tripped over an electrical cord and slammed back into a metal door, completely slicing my arm open against the latch. There was blood everywhere." 

"He was so out of it he didn't even know how much he was bleeding," Brad added, able to smile about it now. At the time it had scared the hell out of all of them.

"Yeah, the one thing I remember is boyfriend demanding to know when my last tetanus shot was as he wrapping my arm up to stop the bleeding." Todd chuckled, "I don't really remember answering a single question. Only losing quite a bit of blood and coming to in a hospital where he'd brought me. Had an arm full of stitches." 

"You freaked him out," Matt accused, smiling. 

"And he took care of me because of true love, Matt!" Todd grinned. "Just give up on it already. You have to share." 

"No way," 

Their interviewer laughed, "Okay, I think I got it. This poor guy has to have his hands full with all four of you." 

Matt pouted, "Don't encourage them." 

"Nope! It's out in the universe now! We're a taken band." Travis laughed. 

The woman snickered and looked at Matt. "Bet you're looking forward to them getting their own relationships." 

"I doubt it'll change a thing," Matt rubbed at his eyes. "Fortunately these three don't follow us home." 

"He's still at University, Matt." Brad scowled. "He doesn't need a house full of people while he's trying to study." 

Matt shook his head, "I should feel thankful for your restraint." 

"Does he like your music?" She asked. 

"Oh, yeah. He comes to as many shows as he can." 

"True love," Todd nodded. 

The interview smirked, "I'm starting to get the feeling the four of you are going to be in trouble when you get home." 

"Probably," 

"Matt will kiss it better for us," Travis smirked. 

Matt sighed, louder this time, "I'm gonna need new band mates soon. New topic, I’m begging you," 

"Alright, alright." She laughed. She did her best to steer the conversation back to more serious topics but the door had been opened and Joe was brought up multiple times after. It was one of the first interviews they could genuinely say they had fun through; Matt just had to hope Joe didn't become a hot topic or he'd be in hot water.


	19. Sing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe loves the moments just for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon   
> Matt/Joe   
> Send them your love.   
> More updates tomorrow.

**Sing**

 

Joe watched Matt cook with a practiced ease that only came from doing it for years on end. He had always had to be an independent kid and those skills were at least helping him in his adult life. 

Joe tried to help where he could, but his cooking skills hadn't much improved since he was a child. He could handle a simple meal for himself but nothing like the elaborate and tasty meals Matt made for the two of them. 

Not wanting to be in the way, but wanting to help, Joe had taken to handing Matt things when needed. He often did the dishes and every time they cooked together, Matt would teach him a little something new. 

Only a few months into their relationship and they were able to move comfortably around the kitchen and each other without bumping elbows. It was fun, and a different kind of intimate than what many were used to; it was time spent with each other that they would never give up for anything. 

They were both a lot less lonely too. 

"What are you smiling at?" Matt asked, taking his eyes off the pan in front of him for just a second to glance at Joe.

"Nothing," 

Joe waited a beat and pulled out his phone to record the sounds of the room. There were regular kitchen sounds, sure. The pan hissing. The clanking of dishes. The best sound though, was Matt singing. 

It always started off as a hum, low and soft and it rose into full-fledged singing. He moved around the kitchen, comfortably roaming around in what had always just been Joe's space. 

Joe loved every second of it. It was a private show just for him and Matt really didn't even notice he was doing it. It was the main reason Joe never said anything. He was afraid Matt would stop or become too self-conscious over his song choice if he knew. 

"What are you smiling at?" Matt asked again, chuckling. "What is it?" 

"Nothing," Joe hid his smile behind his hands. 

The singing continued and Joe sighed, content with the routine they were building. Most wouldn't consider it anything special, but there were few things that could rival the romance of their dinner dates. 

Matt plated their dinner and came back to the table that Joe had ready and waiting for them. Going out for them wasn’t nearly as fun as staying in. 

"What are you smiling about, Joe?" Matt huffed, leaning down to kiss his temple. “Not that I don’t love your smile.” 

“Maybe I like looking at you,” 

Matt grinned, “Look all you like, but I know your smiles. Every single one of them. This one is sneaky.” 

"I love you," Joe smiled brightly; he slid his phone away, intimate moment saved to look back on forever. 

Matt hummed his agreement. "I love you too. Even if you are acting strangely. Keeping secrets now?" 

"It's no secret,” Joe said. Maybe he’d share once he was sure he didn’t have to worry about losing his favorite dinner tunes. “Thank you for making dinner,” 

“Yeah, thank me for dessert.”


	20. Coffee 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's what little brothers are for...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own digimon.   
> Mat/Joe   
> Someday this ship won't be so rare...   
> More updates tomorrow.

**Coffee 4**

Joe was exhausted but he hadn't fallen asleep in class and that was the important thing. Sleep never came easy when Matt was away but it wasn't like he saw Matt every single day even when he was home. 

They still called and texted and spoke to each other several times a day, but it was just knowing that there would be no surprise visits that had him feeling a little down. Part of the fun of dating Matt was the spontaneous moments. 

He would go home, order dinner while he worked on his paper, and when he was finished he when check out the bands website that was consistently updated by Brad's sister. 

He never paid much attention to the news they posted because more often than not, he'd heard the announcements long before their small fan base did. He looked instead for the pictures. Matt singing or otherwise performing never failed to make him smile. 

Joe sighed, ignoring his classmates that had started following him at a short distance after classes let out. There was a small group of girls intent on meeting Matt and he'd prefer that never happen. Once he got far enough, they would give up, assuming Matt wasn't putting in an appearance that day. 

After a month, one girl had even asked him if they'd broken up and the panic that thought brought on shook him more then he liked to admit. Really, he wished they'd give up on meeting the band already. 

Even just feeling eyes on him had him cringing. 

"Joe!" 

He looked up, happily surprised to see and old friend running towards him. 

"I'm your substitute blond!" T.K. laughed coming to a stop in front of him and pulling Joe into a hug. "I feel like it's been months!" 

"T.K.!" Joe grinned, "What are you doing here?" 

"Greeting you for the day," He beamed. "I'm way late and missed you before you went to class but lucky Matt knew when you got out too. I was going to bring you coffee but i'm afraid i failed. Matt asked that I come surprise you and make sure you were eating and other annoying boyfriend stuff." 

Joe couldn't stop his smile or his blush. "Honestly, he has other things to be worrying about. He didn't have to bother you." 

T.K. rolled his eyes. "It's not a bother. Seriously, enabling my brother to have a healthy relationship isn't an issue. Besides, we're friends too and going to dinner sounds like a good time. You should come out with Kari and me this weekend too. We'd love the company."

“I will definitely think about it,” Joe nodded, almost positive he’d have the time to accept. 

T.K. had found out about their relationship relatively early since he noticed any discrepancy in his loner brothers routine and felt the need to investigate. To say he was thrilled was a complete understatement. 

“So, who are all the gawkers?” T.K. asked, following when Joe nodded for them to begin walking. 

Joe huffed, “Matt’s admirers, or maybe just KOD fans, I can’t be sure. Their waiting around to catch glimpses of them.” 

“Ah, stalkers,” T.K. nodded. “Can’t say I’m surprised. They are getting pretty popular. Moms really pissed she was wrong about it. I mean she’s proud but she can’t just say that outright.” He rolled his eyes, finding the drift to between his mother and brother to be the height of annoying. 

“Well, maybe she’ll come around,” 

“Yeah, maybe,” T.K. shrugged. “No matter. I’m here to be your substitute boyfriend. Once I tell Matt I’ve actually seen you eat he’ll simmer down. Then all relationships can go back to normal and you can send him a nude selfie or whatever it is you two do when he’s away.” 

“T.K.!” Joe flushed, “Why on earth is that the first thing that comes to your mind?” 

He laughed, “Sorry, I talk to Mimi online a little too often. People on the internet are weird.” 

Joe tried twice to clear his throat, “Well clearly it’s affecting you.” 

“It’s okay Joe, I’m not eight anymore. I can handle you and my brother doing risqué things. Keeps the relationship going.” 

“Please shut up,” Joe muttered, pressing his palm to his face and willing himself to calm down. He was missing Matt a little too much. 

T.K. grinned. “Okay fine. Once I’m finished being your substitute boyfriend I can go back to being an annoying little brother and show you the KOD interview that just came out.” 

Joe perked up, and chanced a look in T.K.’s direction. “They were excited about that. It came out? Is it good?” 

“It’s amazing,” T.K. laughed. “You’re going to kill them,” 

“Great, something to look forward to…” Only a few weeks more and they would be home.


	21. Backstage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Concerts are better with company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.  
> Joe/Matt  
> Soul mates!!  
> More updates tomorrow.

**Backstage**

 

The crowd was screaming, lights were flashing, and the music was loud. For most it was the epitome of the perfect night out. KOD soaked up the attention from their fans and put it all right back into their performance. One thing that never changed, was them giving the show of their life every single time they were on stage. 

Joe wasn’t immune to Matt’s siren call and cheered and chanted with the rest of the audience. The venue was huge and had sold out every seat. He loved to watch then sing and play, on stage they were different. They were some greater, dramatized versions of themselves. 

Joe cheered, wishing he could see a little better but he was nowhere near the front. The front was far too rowdy for him and he’d never given himself special treatment. He was in the crowd like everyone else, his protection coming in the form of Sam. 

Samantha was an artist that worked on KOD’s album covers and more recently, was helping them design other merchandise to sell at concerts. Much more recently, she’d begun dating Todd, but everyone had known her for well over a year. 

She’d grown up in a dojo and was well at home in the hectic battle field that was a mosh pit. Instead, she’d chosen to stay with Joe, both to enjoy the concert with a friend and to keep away anyone foolish enough to get too close to Joe. 

Sam swayed along with Joe, clinging to his arm and singing along with Matt. 

The crowd was in an uproar, and Joe was only glad he’d remembered his ear plugs. He loved the music, but he didn’t want to go deaf. 

There were only a few songs left in the set when Sam bumped her hips against Joe’s and gestured for them to leave. She tried shouting to him but it was completely unheard over the noise. He took her hand to keep from getting separated and both of them pulled their hoods up. 

“We’ll beat them back there,” Sam yelled when they were on the stairs. “Wait for `em there!” 

Joe nodded, pulling out a pair of sunglasses he had gotten especially for these moments. They were his prescription so he could still see and he’d even let Matt pick them out after some substantial pouting from the blond. 

It was late at night and the venue was relatively dim, but the closer they got to the stage doors, the more flashing lights flickered in their direction. 

“They’re after you,” Sam teased loudly, both of them getting their heads low to avoid being put in the paper the following day. Sam could go unseen for the most part but Joe was a topic that never failed to appear. 

It wasn’t every band who claimed to have a ‘band boyfriend’ cheering for them, and every interview Matt defended his honor, publicly refusing to share the slightest detail about him. It was devastatingly charming, but really only added fuel to the fire. 

Paparazzi were hell bent on getting a decent picture of him and thus far he’d done well to keep out of the spot light. 

After checking their badges, security lead them back stage where the music was muffled but they still felt the bass under their feet. 

“I’m sorry I teased you about the ear plugs, they were a life saver.” Sam grinned, pulling her ear plugs out and shoving them in her pocket. 

Joe smiled, “I don’t know how you’ve been to so many concerts without them. 

“Hey you two,” The bands manager appeared, the same one they’d had from the start. “Keep covered up. I’ve heard a reporter somehow got back here. We’re dealing with it but I’d rather not have the entirety of KOD after my head.” 

Sam snorted, “That’s for damn sure, thanks.” 

“Should we wait in the dressing room?” Joe asked, feeling skittish. Even after all this time he was never very comfortable back stage. It was its own world making sure the show went smoothly and he hated to ever be in the way. 

“Sounds fine,” 

The two of them hadn’t even taken a step before security had pounced on a man that had appeared, camera pointed at Sam and Joe. The clicks and the flashes were practically nonstop but both had turned away in time. 

“Honestly, we’re not the celebrities,” Joe muttered. 

“Nah, but you gotta wonder what a picture of you would be worth to some magazine or something.” Sam said, pulling him with her down the hall. “KOD’s sacred boyfriend. It makes me an afterthought and I have to tell you, I’m not sorry about it.” 

“Oh glad I could help,” Joe rolled his eyes, stepping into the room the guys shared while getting ready. 

Sam smiled, not looking apologetic. “Face it, one day you’re going to be in the spot light.” 

“I feel like you’re threatening me,” Joe shook his head, sitting in what was obviously Matt’s chair. His jacket hung on the back and he recognized his accessories tossed about. 

Without much thought he grabbed Matt’s backpack that he carried around and began putting things away, hoping they’d be able to go back to the hotel room sooner if he was ready to go. He was used to being around Matt’s things and had packed for Matt on more than on occasion. 

“At least the media lost the trail at the hospital,” Sam mused. “Would have been awful if they’d just looked a little harder.” 

Joe groaned at the thought. The entire band coming to visit him while he was working had almost ruined everything. The four of them had been banned from ever coming all at once again, but he was sure it was only a matter of time before they forgot about that particular decree. 

“It was lucky. That’s not a place for them to play around.” 

“They know it. Might be why they’ve been behaving lately,” Sam chuckled, taking Todd’s seat. 

Joe continued to clean up Matt’s things, pausing only when he realized Matt’s lyric notebook was inside. He’d seen Matt write in it for years, slowly exchanging it for new ones when the old ones were full. He slipped it out without a thought and flipped through it, curious to find the new song that Matt had been humming for two weeks. 

Instead, directly in the center of the notebook was a picture of the two of them. He didn’t remember the picture being taken but they were holding hands and walking shoulder to shoulder. It was such a simple, sweet picture and it made Joe smile. 

It was the type of thing the paparazzi would never be able to capture. 

“Hey you,” Matt’s arms encircled Joe from behind, making him blush. He’d been so focused on the picture, he hadn’t heard the rowdy bunch come in. 

“Hey _lover_ ,” He muttered, feeling Matt shudder against him. He was hot and sweaty from being on stage and had completely worn himself out, but the use of the endearment had him pressing harder into Joe and ready to go. 

Matt pressed his mouth to the juncture of Joe’s neck and shoulder and had a hand on Joe’s hip. “Was I pretty tonight?” 

Joe’s laughter was halted when his shoulder was bitten and he gasped. “The prettiest. A sea of people dreaming of who gets to take you home and I’m the lucky winner.” 

Matt groaned, “You taking me is exactly what I had in mind.” 

“Oh god, we don’t need to hear that,” Travis gagged. “Walking in on you two once was enough.” 

“You totally ruined their moment.” Sam rolled her eyes. 

Travis shook his head. “I saw things, Sammy. Things I’ll never unsee.” 

Joe made a noise and covered his face, still trying to block out those memories. 

“No one made you three stand there in shock. What the hell did you think we were doing?” Matt shrugged, finally pulling away from Joe. 

“You said you were having dinner!” 

“I was,” Matt grinned, making Sammy abruptly start laughing. 

“Weren’t you the one questioning your sexuality?” Brad mocked, elbowing Travis in the ribs. 

Travis grinned then, “Well yeah, for Joe. I don’t need to see Matt naked ever.” 

“Oh great god,” Joe mumbled, “Please offer me an escape from this conversation.” 

Matt swooped closer again and kissed him hard for a too short moment. “Let me change and we can head back to the hotel. Security is waiting.” 

“Okay,” Joe smiled, noting that all four guys had disappeared. 

Sam finally sighed, “I gotta admit, totally jealous I wasn’t with them when they saw you two.” 

“Sam…” Joe sighed. “You’re just like them, too in love with my relationship with Matt.” 

“It’s why Todd and I work so well,” She mocked. 

He stuck his tongue out at her childishly. “If pictures of me ever do end up online, I’m blaming you.” 

She laughed, and scarily enough, didn’t argue.


	22. Selfie 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mimi's attempting to kill Matt, plain and simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon  
> Matt/Joe  
> Love them.  
> Updates tomorrow, though i admit, there aren't many left.

**Selfie 2**

 

Matt had always loved parties for the most part. He liked to mingle even if everyone else was a stranger and striking up a conversation had never been difficult. KOD had been to so many parties during their latest tour that he couldn’t even recall what this one was for. 

People knew who he was before he introduced himself but he remained polite and introduced himself anyway. He was never going to be an asshole just because of a little fame. 

Everyone was enjoying speaking with him and many had even caught one of his concerts. It was humbling to be in a place with so many other famous and wealthy people having taken notice of his bands efforts. 

He looked around the room and checked off each of his band mates, a part of him not wanting to be the only one of them in the room even if he was enjoying himself. Their manager had gotten them an invite to the grand affair that was happening in the same hotel they were staying at. That made things better. Heading up stairs to go to bed couldn’t be easier. 

With the other three spotted he went back to chatting, extending his bands reach a little further than it had been the day prior. One step at a time. 

His glass was refreshed when a waiter passed by and he reminded himself not to drink too much. He acted like an idiot when he drank too much and now was not the time to give that impression. 

He’d just pulled away from a polite couple when his phone buzzed in his pocket. Not wanting to be rude he found a quiet corner where he could text for a second and smiled when the message ended up being from Joe and not his manager like he half expected. 

What he definitely did not expect was a picture that made his throat dry and his heart kick up a notch. Joe sat on his couch, looking directly at the camera over top of his dark blue rimmed glasses. Hair mussed, lips parted… 

He rested his cheek against his the back of his hand as he leaned towards the camera to show off just a hint of his collar bone through his slightly unbuttoned shirt. 

“Fuck me…” He whispered like a curse, completely blown away. He felt the heat fill his face and knew he had to get back to his room immediately. Keeping his grip on his phone he headed for the door, doing his best to be polite as he weaved around people. 

It was sheer luck that allowed him to catch Brad’s eye and gesture that he was leaving. At least one of them would know. Unfortunately, the look Brad gave him told him he wasn’t off the hook for bailing and had probably already correctly guessed the reason why he was leaving. 

He escaped the party and almost ran to the elevators where he could get a second alone. He pulled the picture up again and breathed out shakily. That wasn’t his every day, beautiful Joe. No, that was a Joe that only appeared in two scenarios. 

The first being during sex, or just before sex, or just after. Any time that really involved a huge dose of lust to be honest. Joe was confident in bed, and Matt was extremely comfortable admitting that he had every reason to be. 

The only other time Joe had such a cocky stare was when he’d been drinking… 

It didn’t take much to get Joe drunk which was why he usually refused more than a single drink when out. The picture however told him he was home, which led to another rapid thought. He could see both of Joe’s hands. So who took the picture? 

“Mimi…” He muttered, smiling faintly. The first time Mimi had bulldozed her way into Joe’s apartment to give him a lesson on selfies, Matt had reaped the rewards. Joe’s first selfie was shy and sweet and showed every inch of how nervous he was but a picture of Joe blushing was worth it. 

Joe couldn’t stand to look at it. Matt loved it, and much to Joe’s pleading, had made it his phone’s wallpaper. 

This time was different though, and he had a sneaking suspicious that Mimi knew it. 

His phone chimed again just as the elevator doors opened and he checked it eagerly. Another picture of Joe, a small glass of something dark in his hand. He was reclined in the same seat, this time smirking. The look went right to his cock and it took him a moment to realize he was just standing in the hallway like an idiot. 

He found his room, using the key-card to get inside before texting back. “You’re torturing me on purpose.” 

His response was another picture, one closer with Joe’s hair hanging in his face so suggestively that he would have one hundred percent believed that Mimi had sat there and adjusted each one. 

“You’re killing me!” he texted and made his way to the couch his small suite had. He looked between the pictures, unable to decide which was his favorite but definitely rethinking his wallpaper. 

He’d spent the day around actors and musicians. There were directors, authors and all kinds of wealthy beautiful people but none of them were Joe. None of them struck him as hard as Joe did. Homesickness washed over him all too quickly. 

He had another three and a half weeks before he was home again, and that was assuming nothing last minute was tacked onto the tour. 

When his phone didn’t go off for a few minutes, he texted again, aware he’d fallen into Mimi’s trap. “I didn’t mean it, send more.” 

His leg shook impatiently while he waited, wondering what Mimi had done to get so many good shots of Joe. He shied away from cameras usually but he’d never tried taking intoxicated Joe’s picture. He was rethinking that. 

His door clicked opened and the other three came tumbling in. 

“What happened to you?” Todd asked, “You’re usually the last one we gotta drag out of a place like that.” 

Travis yawned, “Not complaining. Not to be an asshole but we’ve been playing non stop. Not everyone else down there is up till four a.m. on the regular bases,” 

Matt didn’t say anything, just continued to stare at his phone. 

“We don’t need to be around you if you’re seconds from jacking off, Matt.” Brad smirked, “I saw your face. What did boyfriend do?” 

“Shut up,” 

“Oh, I’m interested,” Travis grinned. “You didn’t say that’s why he bailed.” 

Brad shrugged, “Why else?” 

They all glanced over when they heard Matt’s phone go off, Matt inhaling sharply a second later. “Oh my god,” His hand went to his face, failing to cover the blush that spread rapidly. 

“Hand it over,” Todd grinned. “Unless he’s naked, I wanna see it.” 

“No,” Matt muttered, hugging the phone to his chest. 

Travis laughed. “Oh fuck, is he? Is that why you had to leave? I guess I can imagine—“

“Shut up and stop picturing my boyfriend naked,” Matt snapped. 

“Let’s see then,” Brad said, swiping the phone from his hand much to Matt’s irritation. “Wow, okay wow.” 

The other two crowded around him to see and their jaws dropped. 

“Who the fuck is this? There is no way this is our sweet Joe,” Todd muttered. 

“I could be bi,” Travis announced with a grin, mostly just to see Matt glare at him who did not fail on that front.

“Travis, don’t make me hit you,” 

“There’s more,” Brad chuckled. “Holy shit, no wonder you have it so bad. Don’t get me wrong, I love Joe and all but he’s so straight laced most of the time.” 

“Can I have my phone back, please?” Matt sighed loudly. 

Todd chuckled, “Give it to him,” A second later the phone chimed and they all shoved closer to see it. “Who’s the girl?” 

“Why is she with our boyfriend?” Travis asked. 

“She looks familiar…” Brad frowned. 

“It’s just Mimi,” Matt said even without looking at the phone. “She got Joe drunk.” 

“Drunk?” Travis’ brows flew up. “Joe drinks? I would love to see a drunk Joe.” 

“This has to happen at least once,” Todd agreed. “Especially if he turns into this Joe that turns you into a fucking mess. That has to be hilarious to watch.” 

“Hold on,” Brad interrupted. “Mimi? Mimi Tachikawa? The super model? Joe knows a model?” 

Matt frowned. “Yeah? We both do. We grew up with her.” 

“I’m killing you,” Brad tossed Matt back his phone. “You don’t keep secrets like that!” 

Todd laughed, “So we need to meet both drunk Joe and your friend Mimi. Make it happen,” 

Matt smiled at the latest picture, both Joe and Mimi with their heads pressed together, laughing. He wondered if Joe would remember sending all the pictures in the morning, or if he knew they were being sent at all. 

Another picture arrived and Matt stared, eyes large. Joe was losing clothes starting with his shirt. “I have to go home….” He muttered in a daze. 

“Yeah, that’s gonna be really hard considering we’re in Hong Kong.” 

Matt groaned, “Damn it!” 

“Let’s go,” Todd laughed, pushing the other two towards the door so they could head to their own rooms. “Brad’s right, we don’t need to see how hard he’s gonna miss Joe in a minute.” 

The other two snorted back their laughter leaving as Matt gestured crudely in their direction. 

“Fuck baby,” Matt muttered once alone, looking at the pictures over and over again. He couldn’t wait to be home, and couldn’t wait for Mimi to send more pictures…


	23. French

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe always misses Matt when he's away, but Matt's still close by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own digmon  
> Joe/Matt  
> Ship them.  
> More updates tomorrow.

**French**

 

Deciding to work in a hospital hadn't been the plan from the start. Joe always knew he wanted to be a doctor but the career had such a broad field that he could have easily gone in a dozen different directions. 

He thought for a time he would end up in pediatrics but things had changed rather rapidly after Matt's bout with appendicitis. It had scared the hell out of him and helped him make up his mind. 

The stitches Todd had needed... Izzy's broken wrist... Travis' case of alcohol poisoning that had frightened Joe who had happened to find him. 

There had been a number of emergencies that he'd been present for and he was thankful he'd known how to deal with them until proper help could be received. 

It might not last forever, but for the time being he was exactly where he wanted to be. If he could help someone in the middle of their own crisis, than he was doing his job. He was feeling useful. 

He was in the middle of his shift, having just had a group of interns shadowing him. He still felt way too new to have his own horde of interns but his good record had apparently warranted it. 

Joe headed to the nurses station, looking through the file of his last patient. Things were generally kept quiet for the patients comfort but drifting out slowly from one of the nurses computer were low, gorgeous tones that Joe knew so well.

He inhaled softly, leaning against the main desk and closing his eye to focus on the words he didn't understand. KOD's latest single was rocketing through the charts and not just because Matt was singing in French. Matt was cruel, writing and singing the song solely to fluster Joe, and it did... 

When Matt said he would see how well he could sing in French, Joe had foolishly thought it meant he was making Joe another secret play list like he'd done every year when Joe had his finals. To hear the song, presumably a love song, become so popular had been a shock. 

"You feeling okay, Dr. Kido?" 

His attention jerked to Shannon who had been a nurse for over thirty years. She was one of few people that knew without a doubt who Joe's boyfriend was. She'd loved Matt the very moment she'd first met him and was only too pleased to encourage their romance. 

"Turn that off," Joe said, face heating. It was bad enough that Matt could do things with his voice that were sinful. To hear him sing so erotically in another language was completely unfair. 

"But don't you like this song?" Her smile was genuine but Joe could see through it in a second. He had been training with Mimi for too many years to not know when that look was up to something.

"I love this song," Joe replied curtly, "But I am working right now and can't afford to dally here," 

Shannon smiled serenely, "If you'll be heading back off to work, does it matter if I leave it on?" 

Joe's face slid into a pout. "You are the cruelest of ladies."

She reached out to pat his cheek affectionately. "How is he anyhow?" 

"He's fine. He's doing a charity thing in Tokyo tonight," Joe said quietly. "They've been looking forward to it. I wanted to go but there are too many doctors off this week and I didn't want to add to it." 

"He knows you're thinking about him, baby doll." She leaned back in her seat. "He's a good one. You hold on tight to him." 

Joe's lips twitched, "If I hold on any tighter I’ll be positively strangling him." 

Shannon smirked, “I truly wished I believed you but you are too sweet. You both work too hard for your age.” 

“We’re both professionals at this age for a reason.” Joe shrugged. “We aren’t unfortunate or anything.” 

“No, I suppose not. I guess I’m old fashioned and would love to see you boys settle down.” Shannon sighed. 

“That will happen eventually,” Joe agreed, or at least when Matt was between albums and touring and he could sneak in little vacations. 

“Oh I love this song,” One of the other nurses popped over and Joe had to turn away to keep from blushing dark. He didn’t know quite how he felt about others listening to his song, but he got to hear it live from his very own kitchen so there was really nothing to complain about. 

“Yes, it’s very good, isn’t it? Dr. Kido was just telling me it was one of his favorites.” Shannon said, sounding innocent enough. 

“Awe, Dr. Kido! It sounds like you’re a romantic,” the younger nurse beamed. Hopefully she wasn't getting the wrong idea. 

Joe cleared his throat, “Well, um, if you would excuse me. I have a patient to check in on.” He sent Shannon once last glower before turning away from the nurses station and heading back down the corridor just as the song ended. 

He knew the ‘Je t'aime bébé’ was for him and it warmed him down to his bones. He might have had to share the song, but he didn’t have to share Matt.


	24. Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the press misses, T.K. finds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own digimon  
> Matt/Joe  
> They need your love and support.  
> Not many chapters left now...

**Secret**

 

"What did you do?!" Matt winced, staring at his phone as if it were a monster trying to bust his ear drums. 

He was happy to hear from his brother but he had expected to get a hello first. 

"What? What are you talking about? I couldn't possibly have done anything." Matt said, sitting alone in his hotel suite. He was fresh out of the shower and was ready to go to bed. Alone. Cold and lonely. 

T.K.'s laughter snapped him out of his lack of Joe depression. "I can't believe you." He could barely seem to get the words out. "Who am i kidding, yes i can!" 

"Right," Matt yawned. "When you're done laughing yourself stupid you can tell me what this is all about." He flopped down in bed and was almost pulled into T.K.'s contagious laughter. 

"Pictures... Pictures from your last concert." 

"Okay..." Matt said slowly, not following. Honestly there were pictures of him everywhere. 

"Don't bullshit me, Matt! I saw it!" 

"Okay..." 

T.K. ran a successful blog that contained both Japanese and American content. It helped him keep track of Matt and Mimi and the rest of their friends that were more in the public eye. It was in no small part the reason KOD got such good publicity in the beginning. 

He was often the first to grab pictures of Matt and post them. He also apparently had the ability to grab a seemingly normal picture and find a secret. 

"I spied that tattoo on your chest, Matt." He was finally calming down, but Matt's eyes widened, hand going to his chest. 

"I'm a rock star, little brother. You make it sound like tattoos are strange." 

"But i know what it is!" 

Matt scowled. "How much if it can you see?" He'd need to have his shirt off for all of it to be visible. 

"Only a bit," T.K. laughed. "Doesn't matter. I know what it is." 

"Yeah, okay, T.K. You called because of a picture?" 

T.K. paused to say something to Kari and Matt winced. God, everyone was going to find out about this. 

"I'm calling because you have Joe's crest tattooed on your chest and you honestly thought it would stay a secret." T.K. was laughing again. 

Matt rolled his eyes, stroking the cross symbol inked into his chest. "All of you are insufferable. Why would i tell you anything?" 

"You're so in love," T.K. mused, "What did Joe think of it?" 

"He's fine with it. I think our relationship of over five years lets me get away with things like that." 

"Yeah, but you better hope Mimi doesn't notice. Mimi or Tai." 

"Yeah well don't talk about it than," Matt shook his head. "And don't post it." 

"Too late," 

"Damn it, T.K.!" 

T.K. was unaffected by the tone. "Don't be grumpy with me. Especially when I'm going to see Joe tomorrow to make sure he's doing something besides working and sleeping." 

"Bring him dinner," Matt said instantly, gears switching. "If the fridge is empty tell him I'm hiring a cook when I'm gone." 

"Will do, big brother. You know I'm happy for you right?" 

"Yeah," Matt sighed. "I'll be home soon. We'll grab you for dinner." 

"Sounds good. Get to bed," 

"You too, kid." 

"No way, i have more concert pictures to go through." 

Matt made a disgusted noise, "I used to love you." 

"Good luck on the next stretch of the tour!" T.K. chuckled, hanging up. 

Matt glared at nothing and poked at his tattoo. He didn't need a reminder that Joe was his or that being reliable was his nature, but he liked it there. Feeling like he belonged to Joe would always make him smile. He just had to hope all the nosy digidestined stayed out of it.


	25. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some surprises mid tour are worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon  
> Matt/Joe  
> They need your love.  
> More updates tomorrow.

**Surprise**

 

The noise was intense, and it was only his own ear protection that kept Matt safe. He was drenched with sweat from both the lights and the performance. The crowd chanted and every time he gestured, they would scream. 

It was an extreme high and there was no substitute. Without the fans, KOD wouldn't have reached any height of fame so every time he could show his appreciation, he did. He spoke to the crowd and every little personal touch just got them more riled up. 

Matt and the band had left twice already, ending the show and coming out once more for an encore

The crowd ate up their attention, and even after the show was over they ended up playing another five songs. 

"You guys are loving this," Matt said, unable to hear his own voice well with his hearing protection in, but he could tell his voice vibrated out into the crowd. Could see by the way they jumped up and down that they were excited. 

This was the dream. He loved this part of tours. The traveling and being away from home, he could do without, but the fans. He loved his fans. 

"We gotta wrap this up. I swear. Last song, for real." He laughed and watched the crowd cheer. 

He sang, and this had to be the last song because it was all he and the others were ready for. They always tried to be prepared at every show but his voice wasn't going to hold out forever and he had another show in three days. 

He watched the audience sing along with him and felt like he'd really achieved his goal. 

When the song was over and the crowd begged for one more, he gave them one finally announcement to appease them. 

"This tour ends in one week, but in two weeks time you're going to see a single posted online. Brand new and never heard before." 

The audience went nuts and Matt just laughed. When he caught the eye of his manager just off stage he frowned, trying to figure out what was being signaled to him. 

"What?" 

His manager gestured again and Matt gasped hard. "Joe's here!?" 

The audience screamed and the band perked up, all three laughing. When his manager nodded, no one in the room was more excited than Matt. 

"Thank you for coming! We love you so much! We appreciate you! I have to go! My boyfriend just showed up!" 

He bolted from the stage, jumping over Travis' leg when he jokingly tried to trip him. The audience was laughing and Todd took over thanking everyone for their support. 

Matt however was on a mission. Stage hands had grabbed him to relieve him from his ear wear and wires, but they weren’t moving fast enough. He was practically bouncing in place and not making the process any easier. 

It had been three and a half months since this tour started and four whole weeks since he’d seen Joe. Texts and pictures were great but they weren’t the real deal that he suddenly had at his fingertips. 

His manager put a hand on his shoulder, “You have to wait for the car to escort you back to the hotel,” 

“Okay, okay.” Matt agreed but he wasn’t really listening. How could they expect him to retain information at a time like this? 

Once freed he was gone, running around the crew and weaving into the back rooms. Everyone even remotely familiar with Matt’s dramatic flair got out of his way and everyone else learned to quickly follow suit. 

In the back, Joe was speaking to the lead vocalist and drummer of Crooked Adversary, the very talented band that had been opening for KOD the entire tour. The two bands had become close and they’d met Joe on a number of occasions. Most bands close to KOD had. 

“Oh, saved your life!” The drummer laughed, pulling the vocalist away from Joe seconds before Matt plowed into him. 

“What are you doing here!? I didn’t know you were coming!” Matt said in-between kisses. Without even getting an answer he shoved closer, wanting a deeper kiss. 

He was used to people poking fun at him, and ignored it in favor of kissing his boyfriend that he missed so bad. 

“He’s gotta breathe, Matt.” The other vocalist laughed. 

“No one asked you,” Matt chuckled, all but purring when Joe tugged him back to reclaim the kiss. It wasn’t a gesture that went unnoticed and even the crew whistled at their antics. 

Joe was famous among them for being the one with KOD the longest. The fact that he was always on Matt’s thoughts spoke volume about him too. He was the music industry’s well-kept secret. 

“Missed you, _lover_ ,” Joe mumbled against his mouth. Matt hissed, making changes in whatever plans he might have had that night. 

“I missed you too. Let’s find a way to get out of here as soon as possible.” 

Joe smiled, succinctly pleased. He hadn’t taken off a few days from the hospital for nothing. “You lead, I’ll follow.”


	26. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The simplest dates are the best ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon  
> Joe/Matt  
> Ship them!  
> We are rapidly approaching the end here...

**Date**

 

Being an extremely busy couple with demanding careers wasn’t always a blast, but it did mean that the normal mundane tasks made the best dates. 

They roamed the grocery store, their hands linked, grabbing what they would need for the next two days that they had completely free to spend together. 

Joe's hair was recently cut after he decided he wanted to look more professional. When he'd first told Matt while he was away, he was horrified. He'd loved Joe's long hair. 

Of course seeing it settled everything, Joe was still beautiful and the somewhat more adult look didn't fail to turn Matt on. It still hung around his ears, and there was plenty to grab. Expressing that thought had only made Joe turn scarlet. 

Matt on the other hand was all covered up. A hoodie covered his hair and mirrored glasses helped hide his face. To have a day with just him and Joe, it was necessary. He was starting to be easily recognized, and while he never had any problems meeting a fan, he didn't want it on his date night.

"You need to eat more," Matt muttered, "I swear you're gonna make me have Tai come check on you while I'm away." 

"I eat," Joe argued.

"I don't believe you. Especially with the hours you're working." Matt mused, "If the next album goes big I'm hiring you a cook when I'm gone," 

"Don't you dare," Joe flushed. "I am perfectly capable if feeding myself." 

Matt shrugged, "You can't fault me for wanting to be sure, baby. You're tired every time i call. I get to worry about you." 

"And i get to worry about you," Joe sighed, "I don't know how you ever manage to sleep while on tour. I'm sorry for bickering." 

"You're adorable," Matt smiled, tugging Joe closer by his hand to kiss his cheek. "Do you realize that half our bitching comes from fearing the other will die if we're not around?" he grinned. "Not a bad argument in the grand scheme of things. Most couples are worried about the other cheating or hiding money." 

"We don't have a joint account," 

"Yet," Matt conceded. 

"And you wouldn't cheat on me. In that very unlikely scenario, Todd and the others would have already told me before you even made it to second base." Joe mused. 

Matt's shock sputtered into laughter. "God, that is so true! At least i can count on them for some things, but I'm not the problem, baby." 

Joe's brows rose, "Are you implying that I'm more likely to cheat? Me? The one that's been in love with you since i was thirteen?" 

"No," Matt smiled. "But i have to worry about all the smart kids at the university following you around and flirting when I'm not around. Now i worry about other interns." 

Joe snorted, "They were waiting for you," 

"Some of them, maybe." Matt smiled, "But you're beautiful, sweet and ridiculously smart. At least half of them were chasing after you. Lucky for me you never notice." 

"That isn't true at all," Joe pouted, "Don't make fun," 

"I'm not, Joe. It's why i worry. Really," Matt squeezed his hand, pulling Joe with him down another aisle. "Shit, i forgot the spices. I'll get them." 

"I'll meet you up front," Joe agreed, taking the basket and going on ahead. 

Neither could quite put into words why these kinds of dates were the best. Matt grabbed his last few items and wandered back through the store looking for Joe. They had two days before Joe was due to continue his internship and they weren’t going to waste a moment. 

For the last few months their schedules had begun to clash but they weren't going to let it be a permanent fixture in their lives. Things would settle down eventually, so every bit of themselves that wasn't directed at work was directed at each other. 

"He's so handsome," 

Matt paused, glancing up at the two girls walking a few feet in front of him. He'd become oddly in tune with whispers after the start of his music career, but this time wasn't directed at him. He was about to brush it off until he realized it was directed at his Joe.

"Do you think he's that much older than us?" she whispered to her friend. 

"College maybe. Do you think he has a girlfriend?" 

The first sighed, "Probably. He looks like a real gentlemen, you know?" 

Matt smirked and shook his head. This was exactly how he imagined Joe's classes to go. He'd be so focused on what he was doing that he never noticed the hordes of people no doubt stalking him. Hell, he probably didn't noticed the flirting either. It was that thought that had Matt breathing easier at night.

"Maybe we could talk to him anyway," 

"Are you kidding? There's no way he'd humor a couple of high school students."

Matt couldn't help but smile. The girls were sweet and he knew all too well how easy it was to appreciate Joe. 

"There aren't any guys like that at school," the first sighed. 

They watched as Joe spoke politely to a woman that Matt recognized to be a neighbor before knelling down to speak to her daughter. Even the little girl was smitten with Joe as she excitedly answered his questions. 

"Why can't more guys be so sweet? Every guy i date is too loud." 

"Maybe they learn it in college," The second girl chuckled. "He's ridiculously good looking though." 

Matt laughed softly, "Isn't he just?" He grinned at the girls, hoping they'd find the better boyfriend they were looking for. The girls blushed once they realized they'd been over heard and watched him head straight for Joe. 

"Hey baby," Matt smiled, adding his spices to the basket and sliding an arm around Joe's waist once he was finished speaking his neighbor and her daughter.

"Hey, what took so long?" Joe smiled, "You look smug," 

"I heard something interesting." Matt said, pressing a kiss to Joe's jaw gently before catching Joe’s mouth in a lighter kiss. "Let’s get this stuff and go home." 

Joe nodded, lacing his fingers with Matt's again so they could walk more easily side by side as they went to pay. 

Matt glanced back at the girls to find them red faced and whispering. The second girl offered him a grin and a thumbs up, forcing a startled laugh passed Matt's lips that he muffled against Joe's shoulder. 

"What?" Joe turned to him, taking one bag and offering the second to Matt to carry. 

"We have fans," Matt laughed, taking the bag. 

"Did someone recognize you?" 

Matt shook his head, "Don't think so. I said 'we' have fans. Apparently those girls haven't ever seen two guys kiss." 

Joe blinked, slowly going bright red and not even attempting to look at who Matt was mentioning. "Matt..." 

"What? I've never been appreciated this way. I'm kinda into random strangers supporting us." 

"You are ridiculous. Let's go home." 

Matt chuckled, "Away!" He clung to Joe's arms, waving goodbye to the girls as they left the store and laughing when they waved back.  
 


	27. Up Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt sneaks home just to wake Joe up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon  
> Matt/Joe  
> Destiny.  
> More updates tomorrow.

**Up Late**

 

It was two in the morning but that meant nothing to him. He had only ten hours plus another two reserved for traveling and he wasn’t wasting a second. 

Matt shoved his key into the door and snuck in, at least trying to be quiet so not to startle Joe awake. He didn’t want Joe thinking he was a burglar. He dropped his backpack and kicked off his shoes and smiled at the warmth in the house. 

He and Joe had bought it together but he’d been away so often that it had been up to Joe to decorate it so far and fill it with their things.

His guitars were hung on the walls and there were still boxes in the living room left to be unpacked. He really should make sure Joe left some of them for him to help with after this impossibly long tour that was unending was finally finished. 

He entered their bedroom doorway, expecting to find Joe asleep. Instead he was stretched out across their bed, laying on his stomach and watch something on his phone. It only took a second for his entire body to heat up when he realized it was him singing.  
It wasn’t a performance, but rather just him singing to himself while he’d been cooking. He crept closer and realized the video had been so old that was from his old apartment he had shared with his father. He had to have been holding onto it for years… 

Enough time wasted, Matt pounced, startling Joe so badly he shrieked but Matt covered his mouth in a rough kiss. 

“Well talk about that awful video later,” He muttered, cheeks burning. 

“Matt!”

Matt grabbed each side of Joe’s face and pulled him back into a kiss that was already heated and not nearly enough. 

“But—” Joe was cut off every time he tried to speak, Matt pulling off the tee-shirt and boxers he slept in, “Matt! The tour!” 

“Shh,” Matt mumbled, kissing down his chest and nipping at his hip. He wiggled out of his own clothes, his mouth never leaving Joe’s skin. 

“You have weeks left!” Joe said, but his voice was getting rough from restrained moans. It had been weeks since he and Matt had been together and it didn’t take much to get him going. Feeling Matt’s tongue on his erection was all it took to break him. His back arched, a startled cry leaving him. Later he’d be thankful he no longer had neighbors close enough to hear him. 

“I swear,” Joe panted, legs already shaking. “If-if you make me come before I’ve fucked you….” 

Matt hissed, the words alone nearly enough to end his fun early. He pulled away from Joe, kissing his navel and moving back up his chest again to nip at his chest. “Need you, Joe.” 

Joe shoved Matt off of him, claiming his spot on top before kissing him once. “What are you doing here?” 

Matt whined, “Can’t we talk after?” 

With a soft laugh, Joe relented. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t been desperately missing Matt too. “Knees,” 

Matt moved as soon as Joe was off of him, moving up onto his hands and knees; perfectly willing to do whatever Joe asked of him if it came with the good results. “Come on, please…” 

“I guess I should be glad you came home if you’re this desperate.” 

The teasing tone had Matt tensing. That voice promised all kinds of things. He heard Joe rifling through the bed side table for a second before he returned, stroking his fingers down Matt’s spine and dipping down the crack of his ass. 

“You…” Joe’s breath hitched upon his own discovery. 

“It was a long drive and i needed something to do anyway.” Matt breathed, he had to grin even if he didn’t look back to see Joe’s stunned expression. “I took out a step, c’mon.” 

“Yeah…” Joe muttered, voice octaves lower then Matt was used to and didn’t fail to get a reaction. 

There was a slight fumbling behind him before Joe was behind him again, grabbing Matt’s hips and pushing into him slowly. It always started slow. 

Usually after long absences Matt was grateful for that but it wasn’t what he wanted right now. He gripped the sheets and moaned, already trying to rock back but Joe held his hips tighter. Something about Joe’s complete control over him had him weakening.  
“Joe…” He breathed heavily, pleasure shocking up his spine and down to his toes. 

“How long are you here for?” Joe asked softly. 

“Mid-morning…” Matt mumbled, barely able to get the words out. 

“Need to make it count,” Joe muttered only a second before rocking faster into Matt. Their moans mixed together and Matt hardly knew what to do with Joe’s hands caressing his skin. Matt might have come prepared but Joe’s mind was still reeling with his latest surprise. 

His every thrust grew a little rougher, the speed erratic at best but it had Matt all twisted into knots. His legs spread as far apart as they could with Joe holding his hips still and it took hardly any time at all before his arms had given out. He buried his face against the blankets and tried not to focus on how turned on he was just from Joe holding his ass in the air. 

“God… Joe…” Matt huffed, his climax building much too fast for his liking but it was going to be a million times better than his own hand. 

Joe knew all his spots and just how to make him sound like an idiot. Matt moaned, the begging starting soon after but Joe was barely holding on as it was. 

Matt’s voice has always been Joe’s own weakness, from the lilt of his voice to the husky croon he had in the mornings. The way his voice changed when he spoke French or how low it became when he was tired. 

Hearing him groan had him falling apart every time. 

Joe reached around touching Matt’s erection lightly before grabbing him a little harder to stroke him off. Matt’s stopped breathing his orgasm taking him by surprise. When he finally took in air he all but screamed, vocal training casting an echo of his voice across the house. 

Joe didn’t last any longer clinging to Matt, forehead pressed against his shoulders blades as he came. “Oh fuck,” He shuddered, not ready to let go, instead he collapsed onto his side, pulling Matt with him. 

“I’ve missed you so damn much,” Matt said between breaths. He waited for Joe to pull away and toss the condom aside before snuggling back into Joe’s chest. “So much,” 

“Love you,” Joe said quietly, shyness returning. He pressed his face against the crook of Matt’s shoulder and held him tightly. “Did you run away?” 

“I sure did.” Matt chuckled tiredly. “I missed you, and our last three breaks got canceled by some bullshit.” He had to call Joe and give him the disappointing news every time. “I had a few hours and I took it and ran home.” 

“Well, at least you came home,” Joe mumbled, kissing his shoulder. “I’ve missed you too. Won’t they wonder where you’ve gone?” 

“I don’t care,” Matt shrugged. “I’m going to be back before they need me. That’s all that’s important. I’m not shirking any duties but not seeing you for so long can’t happen.” He looked over his shoulder at Joe. “You come first.” 

Joe breathed out shakily and kissed just under Matt’s ear. “You’re first too. I love you.” 

Matt smiled, already sure he would be happier and refreshed when he returned to his tour. “Now lets talk about why you weren’t sleeping at this hour.” 

“Couldn’t sleep,” Joe shrugged. 

“And that video?” 

“Is my pride and joy and you can’t have it. You get your ridiculous selfies, and I get my dinner date singing videos.” 

Matt smiled, face stinging red. “Okay, fair enough baby.” 

They should have gotten up and showered, or at the very least cleaned themselves off. Had Joe not actually been so dead tired he would have done it himself. They dozed, still clinging tightly to one another and imagining what they were going to wake up to. 

They had a little more time before Matt had to leave again after all.


	28. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe gets a very unexpected surprise at the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.  
> Joe/Matt  
> TRUE LOVE!  
> Only a few updates to go, then it's all over.

**Home**

 

Joe was exhausted and running low on steam. He’d worked a double shift plus two hours and he was ready to fall over. A good two weeks of nothing but sleep would set him straight but he just didn’t have the time. Maybe he should change his career, and thought about it often but he really did enjoy the hospital. 

He liked his peers and interns, and the nurses were incredible. He had his hard days of course and not every patient was a joy but most were. Still, it might have been nice to be able to see Gomamon more often. Izzy was practically breaking the digital door to keep it from ever needing to close again. 

It would be nice to be able to hop back and forth from the real world to the digital one like they did when they were kids. Adventure in the real world was never quite on par with digital world adventure. 

The thought made him smile, but he might have been getting harder to please as he got older. 

Routines were getting boring but that probably had to do with KOD finishing up their latest tour. They kept him on his toes but it was harder to accomplish through text messages. Any break he did manage to steal throughout the day usually came with him holding up in the staff room and watching their newest music video. 

His pride in his friends was real, but many of the nurses were starting to think he was an obsessive fan. 

One of them had even asked him if he’d ever been to one of their shows and he’d mistakenly answered truthfully and said “Yes, several.” 

It had started whispers that made Shannon smile and shake her head. She’d let the younger nurses chatter about it for a while before reminding them they had work to do. 

It didn’t stop their gossiping, it just shooed them away from Joe. It was a silver lining he supposed. 

Joe yawned and clocked out, cringing when he realized it wasn’t even noon yet. His sleep schedule was going to be ruined for days. 

He wandered passed the nurses station on the way out and smiled at Shannon. “Good night.” 

“More like good afternoon.” She chuckled, hanging up her phone with a pleased smile. “Someone should take you home,” 

“Not likely,” Joe snorted, “I’ll be just fine though” Home was a pretty place that he and Matt had bought together. In his opinion it was their finest purchase ever but it was certainly obvious to tell both a doctor and a rock star lived there. The mixture of their belongings was oddly reassuring. 

“Finally free, Kido?” Dr. Rin chuckled as he walked by, three interns just a step behind him. He gave Joe a slow smile, “Take a nap for me, would you?” 

Joe snorted, “If I started adding everyone else's sleep onto mine I’ll end up in a coma.” 

Rin grinned, “That’s true, but even then you’d end up back here.” 

All of the nurses at their desks muffled their laughter and Joe rolled his eyes, amused. “Perhaps it is about time I escaped then,” 

“Enjoy your two days off,” Rin nodded, "We'll see you when you get back." He turned to walk away when a call distracted him and he looked back. 

“Doctor, I need a doctor,” 

Joe inhaled, whipping around just as Travis crashed into him. “Doctor,” He clung to him, “I have this terrible cough, I might be dying,” He coughed pathetically, gaining the attention of literally every nurse and intern. A famous face definitely didn't go unnoticed. 

“Travis!” Joe scolded, “You know not to—”

“Doctor!” Todd wrapped his arms around Joe’s neck, “I have this fever, I think I’ve caught something.” 

“Oh, god…” Joe hung his head, but couldn’t suppress a smile. His heart was already thrashing. 

Travis was ripped off Joe and he laughed on the floor with a grin when Brad took his place. “They’re faking it, both of them. I’m the sick one. There’s this pain in my chest, it must be my heart,” 

Joe couldn’t help it; he burst into laughter, struggling to shove them off of him. Their dramatizations were getting worse every time he saw them, but he was seeing them…they were home… 

“Your heart? I think it’s your brains that are the problem. This is a hospital, not a playground.” He said but his voice held too much laughter. 

“He’s gonna yell at us,” Todd whispered to the other two. “We’re gonna get in trouble.” 

Travis nodded, pulling himself back up to his feet. “Probably.”

“But I’m sick,” Brad deadpanned. 

One of the nurses finally let out a squeak, about to bust from being so close to the band. All three looked up and grinned, offering a teasing bow that had Joe shaking his head. 

Joe finally crossed his arms, at least attempting to scold them, “What did I tell you three?” 

“Drink more water?” 

“Monitor our sleeping schedules?” 

“Wear a condom?” 

The interns snickered and Joe rolled his eyes, “I should be thankful you remembered anything at all, shouldn’t I?” 

“It’s hard being in a monogamous relationship with the same guy,” Travis sighed. 

“I will muzzle all three of you,” Matt’s voice carried down the hall, but he didn’t look the least bit surprised to see all three of them already present. He stopped first at Shannon’s desk handing her a bouquet of flowers before nearly crawling over the tall desk to brush a kiss against her cheek, “Hey pretty lady,” 

“You are a charmer Matt. You get better with age.” She smirked, amused at all the stunned nurses around her. 

“Stop,” Matt grinned, waving the words away theatrically. When he set his sights on Joe the other three actually stepped back. It had been a long few weeks. “I can’t put them on leashes, I’ve tried.” 

Joe smiled warmly, “They would just run away and then you’d need a new band,” 

Matt snorted, stepping closer and pulling Joe into a kiss that had the nurses doing everything possible to suppress their shrieks. 

“Being number one boyfriend comes with all the perks,” Todd commented, knowing it was the happiest Matt had been in at least two weeks. From behind Joe’s back, Matt gestured crudely. 

“Well,” Dr. Rin mused, failing to keep the surprise out of his voice. “I suppose this makes a lot of sense.” 

“Can’t believe it’s been a secret so long,” One of the interns muttered, gaining the bands attention. 

“Intern!” Travis grinned, walking over to grab the poor boy in a bear hug. The younger boy, named Henry had been one of very few who figured out Shannon’s teasing and it had still taken him weeks to pluck up the courage to ask Joe if it was true. 

It had resulted in an exhausted Joe nodded and admitting he knew KOD which lead to them video chatting on break. The band took to him right away and used him as a go between when they couldn’t get a hold of Joe at the hospital. 

Unfortunately for Henry, they always affectionately referred to him as “Intern”. 

“You’ve been ignoring us today,” Brad scowled. “We’ve been trying to get boyfriend’s schedule for like, two hours.” 

“He took my phone,” Henry chuckled. “Said I had to ignore you for my own good.” 

“Best advice you’ll ever get,” Matt muttered, pulling away from Joe with great difficulty. 

Todd huffed, “Says the impatient one who called Shannon.” 

Joe smiled, face hurting from how happy he was. His day was suddenly thrown off balance but he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“Um, can I have an autograph,” One of the nurses mumbled which stared a chain reaction. 

“Yes, it’s the very least they can do after causing so much trouble. But then we’re going. People have work to do.” Joe said. 

“Boyfriend has spoken,” Brad grinned but the band was only too happy to sign things and take a few pictures. 

“When did you get back?” Joe muttered. 

“Stupid early, but I’m not going home without you there,” Matt smiled, leaning in to kiss him again. “Shannon said you needed someone to take you home. I’ve volunteered.” 

Joe laughed, “Aren’t I the lucky one. C’mon you miscreants. We’re going,” 

The band saluted mockingly and waved to all the nurses before moving out ahead of Matt and Joe. 

“I’ll see you later, Rin,” Joe said, smiling faintly at the doctor who jerked his gaze off of Matt and smiled thinly. 

Rin nodded, “Get some rest,” He turned and headed back off on his rounds, snapping his fingers at the interns who were still star struck and trying to get information out of Henry. 

“Hm,” Joe blinked, finding the response strange and looking at Matt just in time to see him flashing Shannon a victory sign. 

“Matt…” 

Matt smiled, taking Joe’s hand and wandering out with him. “Let’s go home.” 

Joe smiled, no matter how much time passed, he knew Matt. “Matt, what just happened?” 

“Nothing baby,” 

“Try again.” 

“Just driving home a point,” Matt gave an innocent smile, and Joe was struck by the same words he used on occasion, always after throwing a quiet tantrum and proving to all of Matt’s acquaintances that Matt was his.

“What? When?” 

Matt hummed, “You’re doctor friend has more than a professional interest in you. I have just effectively made sure he knew his endeavors were pointless.” 

Joe’s jaw dropped, “He does not. He likes woman.” 

“Yeah, so do I. Doesn’t stop me,” Matt mused, “Shannon said so, and I trust that’s woman’s intuition like I trust Mimi’s. So, the point was made.” 

“You…You are ridiculous,” 

“Oh god, I didn’t realize I missed your stutter,” Matt said, pressing a kiss to Joe’s jaw. “I’ve missed the hell out of you. Your next twenty-four hours are mine.” 

Joe went scarlet and didn’t argue. 

They’d made it right out front where the rest of the band waited when Brad broke away from the group, dashing towards a little boy around ten years old that Joe had seen earlier. His arm was covered in a cast up to his elbow and he looked and the members of KOD with a stunned expression and near tears in his eyes. 

“I have this terrible disease,” Brad went to his knees in front of the boy. “I have to sign casts. Can I sign yours? Please?” 

The boy thrust his arm out without a word, overwhelmed. 

“Awe,” Joe muttered. “I love this part of what you do.” 

“Me too,” Matt grinned, trailing after the other two who playfully went about arguing over who got to sign the boys cast second. 

He was shy and so desperately wanted to say something to his idols and couldn’t. Matt and the others seemed to know that and talked around him anyway, each one signing his cast in huge lettering. 

Joe approached more calmly, smiling at the boy’s mother whom he’d spoken to early while wrapping his arm. “I’m sure they wouldn’t mind taking a picture with him,” 

“Not at all,” Todd said, smiling when the boy quickly wiped his face on his other sleeve. 

“Thank you so much,” His mother’s whispered. “He won’t know what to do with himself when he gets to tell his friends.” 

“Pictures are more believable then a signature,” Joe mumbled, smiling wide when the four grown rock stars crowded around the little boy to let his mother take several quick pictures. 

The kid finally mustered up enough courage to tell them thank you and each responded with a hug before finally leaving. 

“You four are the absolutely sweetest.” Joe finally said, heart bursting. He had his family back home with him. 

“Are we the best band boyfriend a doctor could have?” Todd grinned. 

“Yes,” 

“Are we out of trouble for making a scene in the hospital?” Travis added. 

“Mostly,” Joe shrugged. 

Brad cheered first, “We’re two for two,” 

“If you go to your own homes and leave us alone you’ll be three for three,” Matt commented, sliding his arm around Joe’s waist as they headed for his car. 

“Why would we do that?” Travis mocked. 

Without missing a beat, Joe smiled, “Because I want sex,”

“Bye,” Brad waved, the other two following his example and sprinting away towards their car with obnoxious laughter. 

“You’re my hero,” Matt laughed, tugging Joe closer to kiss again in the parking lot. “I’ve missed you,” 

“I’m so glad you’re home,” Joe whispered, clinging to him. 

Matt practically purred, “C’mon, baby, I get to take care of you for a while,” 

Joe only nodded, lacing their fingers together.


	29. The Interview 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things never change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own digimon.  
> Matt/Joe  
> Love them.  
> Almost done.

**The Interview 2**

 

All four members of KOD were sprawled out, exhausted and ready for bed. Instead of being allowed to, they had been hustled right from a live concert to a late night show where they would talk to the host and perform a single song. 

It was a quick half an hour of their time but they were so tired... 

Brad sat up front closest to the late night host and Matt had been leaning against Travis, trying not to fall asleep. 

"You've been performing nonstop," The host was saying and they were all happy to let Brad talk. They tried to always be polite and up beat for these kinds of things but they'd been up over twenty hours. 

"You're winning awards left and right too. I can only imagine what that roller coaster is like for you. I feel like I’m seeing you everywhere." 

Brad chuckled, "It's been crazy but we like it that way. We aren't good with idle hands and it makes for a pretty full schedule. Usually it's a good thing but it does catch up with us," He teasingly waved a hand towards Matt and Travis who had their eyes closed. 

"We're meditating," Travis muttered, voice only just picked up by this mic. "Getting in the zone to play in a few minutes." 

The in studio audience laughed and the host was equally amused. "Will you be ready?" 

"Oh yeah. Oh yeah," Travis muttered. 

Todd and Brad grinned, a little more awake. 

"Now," The host chuckled. "Todd, I understand a congratulations is in order. You're engaged, aren't you?" 

"Yes," Todd grinned. "Yes, we've been dating something like three and a half years so it was time." 

"Sammy's been a part of our family a long time already," Brad added. "So we're all happy for them," 

"When's the wedding," 

"Whenever she wants it, man." Todd laughed. "Next week. Next year. She'll tell me. We've only been engaged about two weeks." 

The host laughed, "Well we look forward to hearing any details you release. How's your band boyfriend feel about it?" 

The two awake band members grinned. "Joe and Sam are super good friends. He's also pretty ecstatic." 

"Are you going to have to break things off with him?" The host looked amused, the bands boyfriend obsession being a long time gimmick. 

Todd blinked, "Why would I have to do that? Who've you been talking to?" 

Brad practically shook with laughter. 

"Matt!" Todd rounded on him suddenly "Joe knows I still love him right?" 

Matt lifted his head off Travis' shoulder and stared at him, having not been paying attention. "What?" 

"Just because I’m getting married doesn't mean I don't love him! Sam knows its destiny!" Todd scowled. "Tell Joe not to leave me." 

Matt stared for a second and then went back to resting his head. "No." 

Travis chuckled. "One less boyfriend in competition." 

“My boyfriend,” Matt muttered. 

Brad grinned, “Selfish.” He seemed to be the only one a hundred percent still aware that they were—or were at least going to be—on TV later that evening, but they’d always been theatrical and it was likely the others didn’t care. 

Todd stood up, grabbing Matt by his collar and yanking him up to his feet. 

“What the hell, easy…” Matt muttered, squinting at Todd who was a second away from shaking him. 

“I am not losing my boyfriend!” He pouted. “Sammy loves him too. She might leave me if I don’t come with Joe.” 

Matt just shook his head. “Okay?” 

Travis laughed, finally sitting up a little straighter. “Okay, simmer down.” 

Brad shared an amused look with the host, “Hey, you started this.” 

“You know, sometimes I really wonder how serious you guys are about all this.” The host laughed. 

“Yeah,” Brad nodded. “We wonder that too. All the time.” 

Travis stood up, pulling Todd and Matt apart before a cranky, sleep deprived, Joe-less Matt could really forget where he was and enter the fight Todd was apparently looking for. “C’mon my friends, time to sing.” 

The audience cheered and applauded and all four, now standing; took a fancy, over the top bow before heading over to the stage. They exchanged smirks and waited for the host to finally announce them before starting their song. 

Ten more minutes and they could go back to their hotels and sleep.


	30. Game Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Joe head off to watch Tai's game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon  
> Joe/Matt  
> Soul Mates.  
> Tomorrow is the last round of updates.

**Game Day**

 

Days off were far and few in between, and when they were found, the pair usually spent them held up alone. 

Today however they had an invitation they just couldn't deny. Izzy had called, promising tickets to the soccer championship match which Tai was in. If an invitation from one friend hadn't already been enough to convince them, supporting another friend was. 

"Hey guys," Izzy greeted with a smile. He wasn't exactly wearing team colors but he was wearing Tai's team jersey. "Glad you could make it," 

"Of course we made it," Matt grinned, bumping fists with Izzy's. 

"We wouldn't miss it," Joe added. "I know both Sora and Mimi were disappointed they couldn't make it but they both have projects in America this week." 

Izzy nodded. "We talked to Sora last night. She told Tai he had to win, no excuses." 

"Sounds like her," Matt laughed. "You seen T.K. and Kari?" 

"No," Izzy shook his head. "They opted out of the VIP seats. T.K. wanted a better vantage point to see the game. His blog is covering it." 

"And he bitches at us for over working," Matt smirked at Joe. 

"C'mon, follow me," Izzy said, leading the two of them towards their seats. They were never stopped and Izzy flashed a pass, but by the looks of things he didn't have to. The jacket was enough to tell everyone what they needed to know. 

"You need a KOD jacket." Matt mused. "How have i never thought of that?"

Joe chuckled softly, "Shut up,"

"I know you two are being super romantic, but could you not?" Izzy taunted. They slid outside into their seats, the crowd already forming and chanting for their team. 

"This is different," Matt said, a hint of approval in his tone. 

"It's outside," Joe teased.

Izzy chuckled deep in his chest. "Yeah, i don't imagine you see the sun often Matt," 

"Excuse you?" Matt pouted. "I just did a show outside last month." 

"Wasn't it at night?" Izzy mocked, pulling out his phone, "The sun must blind you when you always wear sunglasses." 

"Alright pipsqueak," Matt grinned, leaning over Joe, "You really wanna pick a fight with me?" 

"Joe, Matt's threatening me." Izzy deadpanned, making Joe's laughter grow. 

"Okay, okay you two," Joe poked Matt's ribs. "The game starts in a few minutes, i'll teach you how to cheer." 

Matt's smile brightened, "You've had practice i guess," 

Izzy smiled and continued playing with his phone. What little they could see of the screen didn't make any sense. "You two aren't planning to watch the game at all, are you?" 

"Watching the game is the whole reason we came," Joe said, just as the announcers started speaking. The crowd went wild and the teams appeared. 

Izzy's phone disappeared, a deal he'd long had with Tai. He was just as much apart of the game as every other fan. They cheered and yelled and Matt screamed at Tai to run faster. It was easy to imagine all of them being twelve years old again. 

When Tai managed a score, no one was louder then Izzy. 

"You know, it's obvious i was better suited for music and Tai for running around on this field." Matt muttered. 

Joe smiled, "Why?" 

"Tai has that endless energy. He needs this or he'd go mad. All i need is a microphone, and you." 

Joe smiled, "It's nice to be appreciated." 

Matt pulled his attention from the game, to Joe. "I appreciate you," 

"Mhmm," 

"Woah, are you challenging my love for you after all this time?" Matt smirked. 

Joe smiled sweetly, turning to look at Matt. "Of course not," 

"Don't you look over your pretty new glasses at me," He paused, "Are these new?" 

"Matt, you really need to get over this fetish." Joe couldn't help but bite his lip to try an suppress a laugh. 

"Okay first off it's not a fetish and second, no." Matt grabbed his chin, pulling him closer to kiss. 

Joe continued to smile but the kiss had the same effect as always. He moaned quietly, the cheering around them covering the sound completely. He reached out, gripping Matt's shirt in his fist. 

"Fuck, i love you," Matt mumbled, sliding an arm behind Joe to hold him closer. They were thankful for the more comfortable seats Izzy had gotten them. The game played a back seat in their focus and even the noise faded. 

They hadn't come with the intention of ignoring the game but kissing had always been an addiction and one they loved to enable when ever given the chance. 

They heard Izzy snickering at them but that didn't pull them apart. What did however pull them apart the vibrating of Matt's phone that wouldn't stop. 

"Oh my god, what?" Matt said finally after ripping his phone out of his back pocket. 

"Don't snap at me," T.K. was laughing, "I just thought you might want to consider getting your tongue out of Joe's throat." 

Matt snorted, "When have I ever willingly wanted to do that," He paused. "Wait, what?" 

"You're in public. Kissing your private boyfriend, Matt! You're been sniped! There are already pictures leaking. You two are trending!" 

"Ooh, fuck," Matt hissed, hanging up on T.K. and looking at Joe, "Whoops...." 

"What?" Joe stared, "What's wrong?" 

"Paparazzi,"

Joe inhaled sharply, "Oh..." 

"Welcome to the spotlight, Joe. I'll share my hiding spots." Izzy chuckled, looking entertained. Most of his focus was on the game but he still spared them enough attention to know what was going on. 

Joe groaned, pulling out his sunglasses and swapping his eye ware. "You aren't hounded by people who think you're dating an entire band." 

"Yeah but you better smile. If Mimi catches wind of these pictures and you're pouting in these, you're in for another lesson that might actually kill me," 

Joe cracked a smile and shook his head. "I swear i didn't know she was sending those."

"I won't even lie; i look forward to Mimi visiting when I’m away..." 

Joe pouted, "Delete those pictures."

"No way baby," 

Izzy laughed, “So are you two fine with Joe’s face being printed everywhere? The press has been trying to get his picture for years.” 

“It was bound to happen eventually,” Joe sighed. “As long as this mess doesn’t follow me to the hospital, it’s fine.” 

“We’ll make sure it doesn’t,” Matt promised, taking Joe’s hand and leaning closer to kiss him again. 

“Matt…” 

“What? We’ve already been caught.” 

Joe grinned, “Watch the game, Matt.” 

“Tai’s not that interesting.” 

Even Izzy laughed but Joe stood his ground. The press had gotten enough pictures of them making out like teenagers; he was sure of that. Even still, he clung to Matt’s arm and returned to cheering for Tai and his team. 

Both of them ignored their buzzing phones from inquiring minds. The band, Mimi, Sam… There were no few secrets in fame.


	31. Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celebrating leads to a little too much to drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own digimon  
> Joe/Matt  
> A true love story that i made up.

**Drunk**

* Italics for English

 

Joe was drunk. 

The band plus Sam had descended on his and Matt's home after the announcement that KOD had been nominated for a Grammy. 

The guys had been stunned and silence wasn't their natural state. Their videos had gone viral and their popularity was on an all-time high but getting such huge attention was their greatest dreams and aspirations coming true. 

The drinks had come out along with the food they had ordered but no one but Matt was prepared for the change in Joe. 

He sat curled up next to Matt, clinging to his arm and looking far too serene. His hand stroked up and down Matt’s thigh as if it were normal to do in front of the others.

"So is this when you would normally start sending selfies?" Todd asked.

Joe gave a delicate one sided shrug. "I send them when I feel like sending them, _honey_. Well, usually Mimi sends them. I suppose I let her take them when I feel like it." 

Matt chuckled, pressing a kiss to his temple. "Don't let them tease you, baby." 

Todd's eyes narrowed again, trying to understand what Joe was calling him. He'd assigned them each some kind of name but they were all in English and they couldn't figure them out. 

"This is great," Sam mumbled, words only slightly slurred as she took pictures. She wasn't just taking pictures of Matt and Joe but the entire band. Her private stock of pictures was truly impressive. 

"Stop taking pictures," Brad pouted, just as drunk as everyone else. "Everyone takes pictures of us. Not you too. It’s now forbidden. Forever." 

"Poor _pumpkin_ ," Joe cooed. "Don't you like being famous? Don’t you like getting your picture taken?" He nuzzled his nose against Matt's jaw, "What about you, _sweet hubby_? Don't you love your pictures everywhere?" 

Matt made a noise in his throat and caught Joe's bottom lip with his teeth. He sucked on it before drawing him into a kiss. "I love you more," 

Joe smiled, his look a borderline leer, "How much more?" 

"I would literally die without you." Matt said firmly ignoring his friends laughter. 

"We can't have that," Joe muttered, shifting enough to crawl into Matt's lap. He might have been taller but that didn't mean he didn't fit in Matt's arms just perfect. 

Travis laughed, "Okay, drunk Joe is kind of a slut," 

Joe tilted his head back to look at him. "Not nice, _dumpling_. It's not like I’m kissing everyone. Straddling my _hubby_ is perfectly acceptable and he's comfy." 

"Yeah, but you're a second away from taking his clothes off and I’ve seen you two naked before." Travis laughed, opening another bottle of beer. The total number that had already been consumed was lost. 

"Once more won't hurt you then," Joe said, taking the idea to heart and pulling Matt's shirt off over his head. 

"Heey," Matt laughed but only moved to help Joe do as he pleased. 

"Oh, hello," Sam smirked, taking another picture. 

"Sammy, you're drunk," Todd grinned.

"We're all drunk though," Brad said, digging through the cooler they'd brought with them that contained nothing but cold beer. 

"Give me one," Matt said, hissing when Joe's hands roamed his chest. "I'm not sure what I need more at the moment." 

"It's me," Joe muttered, nipping at his earlobe. 

Matt groaned, "Yes, it is." He screeched when Brad pressed the cold beer against his arm. "Bitch." 

"Love you," Brad mocked, surprised when Joe cut his eyes at him. 

"Mine." 

"Yes, boyfriend," Brad held his hands up defensively. 

Sam and Todd both snorted back their laughter, finding it hard to come up for air. The laughter was contagious and spread throughout the four of them. 

Joe had gone back to claiming Matt's mouth for his own, fingers digging into his pecs. 

"Fuck," Matt mumbled. 

"Not here," Travis laughed. 

"Not now," Brad added. 

"You're rock stars; I can't believe you're prudes." Joe mumbled. _"My poor hubby, they're getting in the way and preventing me from wrecking you."_

Matt sighed happily, sipping from his beer and handing it to Joe for a turn. "Baby you are gorgeous, but I have no idea what you're saying," 

"We get called prudes by the shyest guy in existence. Not sure how I feel about that," Todd said, leaning his head against Sam's shoulder. 

_"You don't need to know to kiss me,"_ Joe mumbled again, his English meshing together. He pressed his forehead to Matt's and smirked down at him. "I love you," 

Matt shifted under Joe, "I think my heart stopped," 

"Lucky I’m a doctor," Joe muttered against his mouth before kissing him again. 

"They are the sappiest, drunk couple." Travis commented, curled up in his chair. 

"In their own little world,” Brad commented with a yawn. 

Sam smiled, taking a selfie of her and Todd. "We'd make millions selling a picture of them right now. They are so lucky we love them." 

"Send me non scandalous pictures," Brad commented. "We'll put them on the site. Celebrating the nomination. We'll take a group one. Everyone knows Joe and Sam now anyway."

"Yes!" Travis said, bolting up and hopping onto the couch beside Joe and Matt to pull them apart. "Picture time!" 

"Travis!" 

The other three piled on top of Matt and Joe with a grin. 

"Say Nomination!" Todd laughed, using Sam's phone to angle the six of them in the picture. He took several before Matt finally started shoving everyone off of him. 

"Everyone but Joe can get off me!" 

"There’s no love," Sam sighed, taking her phone back. "God Joe, people are going to think you've got Matt under a spell with as sultry as you look." 

"Good," Joe shrugged. 

"Is that what it is?" Matt hummed. 

"Maybe," Joe kissed him and reclaimed the beer. "I don't share my _hubby_." 

Matt groaned, "What does that mean! It's not what you usually call me!" 

"What does he usually call you?" Sam asked, smirking when Matt turned red. 

"Doesn't matter." 

_"It means you belong to me, lover."_ Joe purred, delighted when Matt shook under him. 

"You know what..." Matt pouted, pulling out his phone to call his source. When there was no answer he called again. 

"Sorry, sorry." Mimi answered with a laugh. "I'm working _boo_ , what can I do for you?" 

"Hi Mimi," Joe purred, pressing closer to Matt.

Mimi gasped, "He's drunk," She knew in an instant. 

"Yes and he's calling us all English names. What the hell does _hubby_ mean?" Matt was sure she could tell he was pouting over the phone. 

There was a pause before Mimi burst into hysterical laughter. "That's what he's calling you? Record it!" she demanded, not even trying to get herself under control. 

Matt huffed. "First he tortures me, then my friends are being major cock blockers, and now you're laughing at me. I should run away," 

Joe made an irritated noise and tightened his legs around Matt. "Good lucking getting me off you to do that." 

Matt shuddered, bucking his hips up against Joe's. "Fuck..." 

"Oh Matt," Mimi's voice was still far too amused. "You two are so cute." 

"Tell me what it means," Matt said, cursing when Joe nipped at his throat. 

Mimi snickered, "Husband." 

Matt jerked, face going red. "What?" 

"It's an abbreviation of the word for husband," Mimi laughed. "You are so cute." 

"What's it mean, Matt!?" Travis grinned. 

"Ask about ours too," Todd said. 

Matt just shook his head, his face scarlet. Joe was giving no indication at all that he cared that Matt now knew his little nickname. He was too busy pressing kisses down Matt's throat. "Thanks Mimi," 

"Still don't believe you're friends with a model," Brad pouted.

"I'll call you back later. Oh, check the site tomorrow, Joe's putting your lessons to good use."

“Excellent! Bye babe.” They hung up and Matt was bombarded with Joe’s nips to his jaw. Why was he not having sex now? 

“You didn’t ask about ours,” Todd groaned, “Stop thinking with your dick, you’re being selfish.” 

“If I were being selfish I’d have kicked you out already,” Matt muttered, grabbing Joe’s hair and angling for a kiss but Joe pulled away first, clumsily getting to his feet. 

“They can stay. Couches and guest rooms.” Joe said, reaching down to grab Matt by the hem of his pants to pull him up, “Night,” 

“Oh fuck, Joe’s assertive,” Sam laughed, stealing Todd’s beer. 

Travis smirked, “Yeah, Joe owns that relationship.” 

“Not getting up sounds awesome,” Brad mumbled, curling up on the couch now that they had moved. 

“Lock up,” Matt commented as an afterthought. He all too happily let Joe drag him to their bedroom. He loved Joe and all of his quirks but it was always drunk Joe that told him certain secrets. If Joe already thought of them as married than maybe it was time he invested in a ring, even if it was just symbolic. 

“Love you,” He muttered, shutting the door behind them and pulling Joe into another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what the Japanese version of the Grammy's are. So i ask that you take the inaccuracies with the spirit in which they were intended.


	32. Award

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Matt's special night, who else would he share it with?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own digimon  
> Matt/Joe  
> True love!

**Award**

Joe's smile was gentle and timid but the grip he had on Matt's arm was going to leave bruises. People were calling out their names and lights were flashing in their faces and every ten feet they stopped for more pictures. 

KOD had gotten more nominations than they had first realized and were still in a state of shock. Winning didn't matter much, they were nominated musicians now and still on top of their game. The awards would come sooner or later, even if they all hoped sooner meant tonight. 

When they all realized they would be strutting down the red carpet they went about finding dates. Brad brought his mother, who had been their Band Mom for years and totally deserving of the invitation. 

Likewise, Travis has dragged along Brad's sister. The two bickered happily every time they were together though Brad wasn't super thrilled with the chemistry between them. 

Todd had Sam on his arm and the two were making face at the camera every chance they got. 

Matt had used his most pathetic, kicked puppy look to get Joe to agree to go. It wasn't that the doctor didn't want to, and he loved supporting Matt, but he didn't do well in the spot light. 

From the second they exited their car and headed for the red carpet, Joe's grip on Matt didn't waver. He was terrified, and if he was left alone for even a second he would start shaking like a leaf. 

"You're sexy as hell," Matt muttered in between smiling for the camera's. So many people were shouting in their direction he hardly knew which way to look. His band mates were only a few paces a head of him and the cheers for KOD's arrival was still ringing in his ears. 

Both were dressed in dashing designs gifted to them by Sora and were gaining more and more attention as a noteworthy couple.

"I'm a plain old doctor." Joe mumbled, "You're the hot rock star. If you let go of my hand..." he struggled to think of a threat. 

"You're staying right next to me," Matt smiled. "KOD is ahead of us and Into Snark and Crooked Adversary are coming up behind us. Someone that knows you is all around." 

The bands had all been labeled best friends since their earliest gigs and all of them had a protective streak when he came to Joe. 

"How do you even get used to this many pictures?" Joe sighed softly, doing his best to look at the sea of cameras. Everything Mimi had every tried to teach him was running through his mind. Unfortunately he was too shy to try most of it. 

“Sunglasses,” Matt smirked, raising Joe’s hand to kiss the back of it which caused a flurry of more flashes. 

They moved along through the crowds of famous people and Joe could hardly believe he was there. He was no stranger to being a wall flower to the music industry but it seemed like every one he knew and even more he didn’t were present. 

“Matt! You kept your boyfriend to yourself tonight!” A woman in front of a camera grinned cheerfully. 

“Keep your voice down,” Matt laughed. “You’ll draw the others over.” 

She preened, getting a response from him. “We’re wishing KOD the best of luck!” 

Matt took a step closer towards her, pulling Joe with him. “Thanks so much,” He smiled, “It means a lot.” 

She turned to Joe, seeing the open door in front of her. “Are you proud?” 

Joe’s soft smile really could stop hearts. “Of course.” 

The reporter stared, and Matt knew the look of someone’s heart fluttering. He groaned and couldn’t suppress his teasing. “No! No more people falling in love with you! I already have to deal with those three buffoons and Sammy said she’s the only one allowed to be your girlfriend.” 

Joe scoffed, “Oh honestly. I haven’t done anything.” 

“You’re just too damn pretty,” Matt smirked. 

The woman cleared her throat, not bothering to hide her blush. “What made you decide to venture out in public, Joe?” 

“Today? I can’t support KOD very well from at home,” Joe gave a tiny shrug, fingers still digging into Matt’s arm. 

“If you meant just in general, then Tai. I blame Tai.” Matt grinned. It had been a whirlwind of talk when the internet had gotten hold of the fact that Matt and Joe were childhood friends with Tai and Izzy. The fact that the first decent pictures of Joe had come from Tai’s Championship game said a lot too. 

Since then, Matt and Tai had been blaming each other for things left and right. The famous musician and the star athlete making a game out of it. 

The reporter laughed. “I’m not sure how he’ll like that,” 

“It was his game,” Matt grinned. “He can take responsibility. Coming out in the public eye was kind of an accident.” 

Joe laughed softly but kept quiet. Obviously it was Tai’s fault and the two of them making out like teenagers in the stands weren’t to blame. 

“Move it Matt!” Jezebel, the lead singer of Into Snark grinned as she came up behind them, the rest of her band trailing behind. “Or Surrender Joe!” 

“I will fight you to the bitter death!” Matt snapped dramatically, grin in place. 

“Okay,” Joe mused, “Let’s avoid that,” He nudged at Matt to keep moving even as he and Jezebel gestured to each other playfully. 

“See, when you relax you fit right in,” Matt said kissing Joe’s cheek when they wandered on inside. They were soon seated with the rest of the band, the anxious excitement between them palpable. This was the kind of place they always dreamed they’d be but never really thought they’d reach. 

They still had hours before things really started, but if they were lucky, a few awards would be coming home with them. 

Matt relaxed in his seat, leaning against Joe who clasped his hand tightly. “We’re finally here,” 

“And you got this,” Joe whispered, kissing the top of his head. 

Matt sighed contently. He didn’t need awards, he just needed Joe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end, for now at least. I'm sure other bonus drabbles might get added on in time.  
> Next up, Tai and Izzy.


	33. Bonus 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time apart is always hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon   
> Joe/Matt  
> i can not stop! The first bonus drabble since the conclusion!

**Bonus 1 Long Distance**

 

Joe curled up on the couch, yawning and ignoring whatever was on TV. His eyes were watering and really, he just needed to head to bed. He didn't have a shift until noon the following day so this was really the perfect opportunity to get some real sleep for once. 

He could turn off everything for the night and curl up in bed, but the fact was, he didn't want to. 

He wanted Matt, but that wasn't going to happen for at least another week. Joe never begrudged Matt's fame, but he sure did miss his boyfriend. He wasn't even sure where Matt was this week. He was sure he'd been told and he had a schedule posted with his calendar but he was drawing a blank at the moment. 

When his evenings were quiet and Matt was away he wondered why on earth he didn't just bring Gomamon to live with him. Gabumon too. At least then he'd have some company. The thought was always too tempting but he knew the pair would be bored while he worked his long hours. 

When he heard a musical ring he jerked up, diving off the couch to the coffee table where his phone sat. He got video calls all the time, mostly from Mimi and Izzy but more than once Joe and Matt would plan a Skype date. This time was more than unexpected.

"Matt!" He beamed, holding his phone out. "I miss you!" 

"Hey baby, I miss you too." Matt purred, peering over his sunglasses. His hood was up and he was clearly on the move. He had his ear piece in so Joe didn't have to worry about being overheard either. 

"What are you doing? Was tonight a break? Where are you walking?" 

Matt smiled, "We just wrapped up an interview and a short performance after it and I ducked out of the car as it was pulling off to walk back. I wanted to see you and I never get to when I try to call you with the others hovering." 

Joe snorted, dropping back onto the couch. That was true enough, even if it was just the other three teasing. "Just be careful, lover. If someone recognizes you you'll have to run back to the hotel." 

Matt's eyes darkened, a smirk pulling at his mouth. "Shut up. It's bad enough I’m going crazy from missing you. You start calling me that and I’ll head straight to the airport," 

"As tempting as that is, you wouldn't bail on your fans." Joe's smile was huge. "I don't know how to get you worked up over the phone." 

"Ha!" Matt scoffed. "What do you think your selfie's do to me, Joe? The sweet ones and the hot ones. Every time you tell me you miss me, makes me a wreck. The goodnight texts are the worst and I just want to go home to you." 

Joe sighed softly, face pick. "I do miss you..." 

"I miss you too baby. A week and a half—max, and I’ll be home for that vacation I’m owed." Matt smiled. "Then my only job will be taking care of you." 

Joe laughed, wondering how long that would actually last. KOD's break would last months but the boys didn't know how to sit still. Joe would give it a month before they started meeting again with new material. New lyrics, new songs to learn and teach each other. Then they'd go right back to recording. 

"I love you," 

"I love you too, baby." Matt smiled. "How have you been? I didn't wake you right?" 

"No, I was up. Thinking about bed but sleeping isn't appealing when you're not here." 

Matt made a noise that was both sympathetic and agreeing. "Still need sleep," He paused, switching gears. "What did you have for dinner?" 

"Oh my god," Joe groaned. 

"You ate right?!" 

"Yes, Matt." 

Matt scowled. "Then tell me what you had,"

"I hate this game," 

Matt nearly bumped into someone but just threw out an apology over his shoulder as he kept walking. "Show me the fridge." 

"What?" 

"You heard me. I swear to god if it's empty again, you're getting that cook I've been threatening." 

"It's not empty," 

"Let me see it." 

"How?" 

Matt groaned, "Don't act stupid, you're terrible at it. Point the freaking camera at it. I want to see what’s in it." 

"No, you're having a weird freak out walking down the street." 

"You're starving, aren't you?" 

"I'm not!" 

"I'm calling T.K. when I hang up." 

"Matt," Joe sighed loud, trying to channel his boyfriends drama. "I'm going to bed when we hang up. Don't call T.K." 

"He has a key." 

"You are impossible," 

"How many meals have you had today?" 

Joe rolled his eyes, "Two," 

Matt analyzed his boyfriends face and nodded slowly. "Not great but better than I thought." 

"And everyone thinks I’m the dork," Joe teased. 

"You're not a dork. You're smart and hot. I get to worry," Matt muttered. He paused to speed walk across a street and sighed. "Go to bed so I can tuck you in," 

Joe breathed out a laugh but pushed himself off the couch. "You are ridiculous," 

"It's called taking care of my boyfriend and I don't get to do it often," Matt smiled faintly, "Go to bed and take your clothes off." 

Joe gasped loud to cover up the very real heat to his face. "You just wanted to get me naked," 

"Always baby." Matt was back to purring. He headed into his hotel and Joe watched him wave to the front desk and nod to people he passed. Joe sat on their bed and watched as Matt entered the elevator alone. 

"I should hang up on you." 

Matt's smile grew, "But you won't. You've missed me as much as I’ve missed you. You're not naked." 

"I am not having phone sex, Matt." Joe mumbled, already embarrassed. The thought alone had him hot and squirming. He was not good at this sort of thing and he would die before even thinking of asking Mimi for advice. 

Matt chuckled, "Please," 

"No," 

"We can go back to arguing about the kitchen," 

Joe scoffed, "Fine." He tossed his phone onto the bed and undressed completely. It wasn't like Matt had never seen him naked before but the added technology made him nervous. 

"I can't see you," Matt sang softly, heading to his hotel room. Joe heard the click and beep of hotel door opening and Matt sighed finally alone with no other run ins. "Let me see." 

Joe grabbed his phone, his face scarlet. "You know I don't know how to do this." 

"We're not going to do anything complicated," Matt smiled, shucking his clothes off without pulling his phone away. "But I’m tired of using my hand alone when I can have your voice too." 

Joe shuddered, "Using your hand often?"

"I'm a rock star, baby. A rock star that is doused with adrenaline and sexual vibes on a nightly bases and the object of my affection is so very far away. Yes, I use my hand a lot."

Joe laughed despite himself. "I don't have all that as an excuse. I guess I just miss you." 

Matt groaned, flopping down on his bed and looking at Joe though his phone. "You say sexy things and it messes me up every time." 

"Ridiculous," Joe mumbled, smiling at little when he could see the top of Matt's chest tattoo. Matt's eyes slid shut and hitch of his breath told Joe he had already started. 

Joe was enthralled in a snap, having a strange angle of watching Matt pleasure himself was oddly hot. The noises he was so familiar with seemed different over the phone 

“Fuck, Joe…” Matt breathed; destroying any composure Joe had remaining. 

“What do you want me to do?” Joe muttered. 

Matt chuckled, his voice raspy. “Touch yourself. Simple enough, yes?” 

It shouldn’t have felt dirty. It was a natural thing after all and hardly the first time he’d done it. Hell, he’d touched himself in front of Matt plenty of times in their years of dating but doing while Matt was so far away, but listening felt different. There was a voyeurism to it that left him feeling exposed. Like he was glimpsing a private moment and the thought had his resolve crumbling. 

Joe didn’t have to work at it at all, already half hard just from listening to Matt. It was easy to close his eyes and imagine Matt close with his ragged breathing and soft noises. He hissed low and the sound had Matt nearly shouting on his end.   
“Oh my, good, I finally broke you down.” Matt panted, constantly readjusting the phone in his hand as it slipped from his obvious distraction. “Are you mimicking the way I do it?” 

Joe shuddered, his back arching at the thought. “Be quiet,” His embarrassment was plain to see but he couldn’t help taking the suggestion to heart. Matt always had a certainly pace to it. Slow then fast then slow again, always changing to tactic to keep Joe squirming. Drawing out a simple hand job until Joe was either crazed from lust or begging for a release. 

Matt always knew just how to get a rise out of him and in turn, get exactly what he wanted from Joe. 

Joe moaned shakily, forgetting about his phone entirely that was pointed vaguely In the correct direction but Matt didn’t seem to mind the view he was getting. 

“Slower, Joe,” Matt muttered, voice thick and Joe obeyed as easily as if Matt were in the room with him. His knees were spread and bent and every time Matt offered a demand, Joe would listen. 

“Matt…” Joe shuddered, feeling dazed and deliriously happy. He was unable to recall all the reasons this had seemed like a bad idea before but Matt’s purring tone was nothing but encouraging. As always, Matt at the ability to make him feel desired. 

Matt’s panting grew louder, his breathing coming out in sharp moans. “Only be better,” He began roughly, “If you were really inside of me.” 

Joe inhaled, his grip around his cock tightening and his orgasm taking him by surprise. The buildup had been intense and he’d been teetering on the edge by Matt painted a pretty imagine too good to dismiss. 

He shouted, hearing Matt do the same, still stroking himself until he had nothing left to give. 

The pair of them collapsed in their own beds respectively, trying to catch their breath and come down from the sudden high. 

“You are so freaking beautiful,” Matt muttered. 

Joe reached for his phone, bright red when he realized it wasn’t exactly pointed at his face. “You are terrible,” He said, shy demeanor back in place as he looked at Matt’s half lidded gaze. 

“You had fun,” 

“I just miss you.” Joe said instead, face still hot. Thinking about what had just happened would be enough imagery to get him off for days. 

Matt smiled serenely, “I know. I love you. It’s not long now before I’ll be home.” 

“Good. You’re a miscreant but I love you too.” 

“Miscreant,” Matt laughed, forcing himself to sit up. “Clean up, baby and go to bed. Maybe you’ll get a decent amount of sleep tonight.” 

Joe swallowed thickly, knowing the smell of the sheets was enough to trick him into believing Matt was there with him. 

“I’ll text you in the morning.” 

“Good, night baby.” 

Joe smiled, swearing there would never be a repeat of this, and knowing Matt would talk him into it anyway. “Night lover.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be working on Tai and Izzy but no... Matt wanted attention...


	34. Bonus 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe definitely knows how to distract Matt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon   
> Joe/Matt   
> Update for Christmas!

**Bonus 2 What if**

 

Joe was curled up, feeling warm and lethargic. He was only in the middle of his first glass of wine and that had been an indulgence to sooth a long shift at the hospital. He stared up at the ceiling, looking forward to how good his house would smell in a few hours when Matt was in the middle of making dinner. 

He had a band practice before they began recording next month and was stopping at the store to grab a few things on his way home. They had a lot of adventures together and were in the spotlight more than he liked, but nights home alone were his favorite. 

He reached for his glass of wine, turning his head at a ridiculous angle to take a sip. He nearly dropped the glass but had it sitting safe on the coffee table before smiling at himself. One day he really would learn to hold his wine. 

Joe rolled over, thinking about tugging his cellphone out of his pocket to text Matt but that was more effort than he wished to exude and at this point it would have been perilously close to tipsy texting. That never ended…..well, it ended in multiple ways. Most of them good.

He felt his face heat just thinking about it. That would be a nice way to end the night. 

Joe nearly jumped off the couch and looked up when the door opened, Matt was walking in already talking. He had a bag in his arms and his cellphone between his ear and his shoulder. 

“Who allowed this to even happen?” Matt snapped, sounding frustrated as he kicked the door shut behind him. 

Joe rolled his eyes and slumped back against the couch where he listened to Matt rant. 

“She can’t just call some guy her boyfriend. They can’t even know each other that well yet,” 

Joe laughed, comprehension dawning. The secret was out. 

“Damn it, Tai. We have to do something about this,” Matt nearly growled, pausing to awkwardly maneuver the bag to one arm and lean over the side of the couch to both kept his phone from falling and press a kiss to Joe’s hair. 

He headed out of the room and into the kitchen where he could drop of the bag and Joe could continue watching him through the arched doorway. 

“Why didn’t you ask more questions?” He paused again. “Do you wanna go over there tonight?” 

He grinned, no doubt on board with whatever crazy idea Tai was feeding him. 

“You are not going anywhere,” Joe called, not surprised when Matt turned back to him with a pout. 

“Hold on,” He pulled his phone away from his ear. “Sora has a boyfriend, Joe! What do we even know about this guy?! There’s no way we can do nothing. Did you hear me?” 

“Yeah. Boyfriend. For like four months now, i know.” Joe muttered, reaching for his glass again. 

Matt’s jaw dropped, “What do you mean you know!? What…” He allowed all the words to catch up to him. “Four months!?” 

Joe winced, he could hear Tai going off on the phone from a room away while Matt stared at Joe to something akin with betrayal. 

“Four months and no one told us!?” Matt was back on the phone, sharing his dramatic rage with Tai and Joe sipped his wine and smiled despite himself. Really it was no wonder that pair hadn’t been told. They turned everything into a big deal and Sora had wanted to make sure the guy would stick around first. It made sense to Joe, Sora herself was an icon in the fashion industry but when you added one of Japan’s most acclaimed pro athletes and an unapologetic famous rock star, things would easily go sideways. 

When both men were the over protective big brother types, Sora really had made the right decision. 

“No, we need more information immediately,” Matt scowled and it was all Joe needed to hear to finally put forth the effort of pulling out his phone. A quick text to Izzy would ensure that Tai wouldn’t be going anywhere, now all he had to do was distract his lover. 

“Matt,” He sighed. 

“No,” Matt was still pouting at him. “You lied to me.” 

“I didn’t,” 

“Kept secrets then,” 

There were times in their relationship that Joe forgot just how big a drama queen Matt could be. He would always be a loner at heart, he just happened to be around many like minded people in K.O.D. and bonded over similar interests. Matt was able to love tremendously but it could turn him into a brat when he didn’t get his way. 

Matt loved Sora, and Joe could understand how being left out of her personal good news had cut him deeply but he needed to be reminded that she was an adult. Sora was one woman who was definitely capable of taking care of herself and would be reasonable about asking for help when she wasn’t. 

“Ah, you’re mad at me, lover? For not telling you?” 

Matt was attempting not to pout, but it really wasn’t working. He puffed up like he did when they were kids but Joe found it as cute now as he had then. 

“Disgruntled,” Matt relented, avoiding the words like mad and angry. No matter how put out Matt was, he wouldn’t label the disagreement over someone else's relationship. 

“Oh, disgruntled.” Joe mused, still feeling warm and pleasant. He sat up slowly and ran his fingers through his hair, displacing the grown out locks and smiling at the way Matt’s attention remained on him. “What if i made you feel better. Would that mean we could make up?” 

“Make up?” Matt repeated, seemingly caught already. They hadn’t really been fighting but his passive pouting could have lasted for hours. 

“What if i assured you Sora’s new guy isn’t a bad man? What if i distracted you into not even thinking about it?” Joe finished off the last of his wine and pinned Matt with a stare.

“I... I have to go.” Matt said quickly, fumbling with his phone and hanging up on Tai in the process. 

Joe smiled faintly, “What if i decided to steal all that focus of yours?” He stretched for a moment until his back cracked and proceeded to pull his shirt off over his head. 

Matt swallowed, eyes already moving across Joe’s chest and lingering fondly over his personal crest tattooed across Joe’s ribs. 

“Tell me, Matt,” Joe purred as he stood, silently pleased that the single glass of wine hadn’t affected his balance. 

“Have you been drinking, baby?” Matt mumbled, inching out of the kitchen and into the same room as Joe.

Joe grinned, wondering for a moment what Matt saw that had him flushing. It wasn’t like this was new to them, not after so many years together. “You’re so sweet lover, but i was waiting for you to get home before having more than a taste, and now you’re disgruntled with me.”

Matt shuddered, his words falling away before he could speak them.

“That’s where i was a moment ago,” Joe nodded as if he’d actually forgotten “What if you forgot about barging into Sora’s home? What if i did this?” He popped the button his jeans and made a pleased noise when Matt’s eyes were glued to his hands as he pulled the zipper down. 

Matt stood in a daze, frozen in place as if caught in a spell that Joe had never quite figured out. He knew Matt liked it when he took control of things but he wasn’t all that sure about the ‘switch’ Matt was always talking about. 

“What if…” Joe muttered, shoving the material of both his jeans and underwear down off his already hardening erection. 

Matt made a strangled kind of sound and even his ears had gone red. “Joe…” 

At least Joe was positive Matt wasn’t thinking about Sora and her relationships anymore. He moved closer to Matt, a piece of him pleased that Matt didn’t seem to know if he wanted to move closer to back up. The bulge in his pants was a little too telling though. “What if…” Joe pulled off his glasses and tossed them behind him onto the couch. 

Matt’s own gaze glazed over, his breath coming out in pants before he’d even been touched, “You’re the devil,” 

Joe laughed, “What if i wanted you to stay home with me tonight, Matt?”

“God, yes,” Matt pounced, letting Joe pull him into a kiss while one of his hands stroked up and down Joe’s stomach and chest. The other hand went to his cock and simply touching Joe had him moaning. “Joe…” 

“You’re hard,” Joe rumbled, smiling when one of Matt’s knees almost gave out. “And still so dressed.” One of his arms had circled around Matt’s waist to keep him from outright falling. 

“Okay,” Matt swallowed. “Okay, i’m sorry. I.. I was over reacting and god i want you so bad.” He clung to Joe shoulders and was happy to take the kiss Joe gave him. Feeling Joe’s fingers brush against his clothed erection was almost too much, “Joe!” he whined. 

“Matt?” Joe smiled, pecking his lips against Matt’s before nipping at his lip, then his jaw, then his ear lobe.

“God, you aren’t supposed to drink without a chaperone!” Matt complained, squirming under Joe’s touches. “You don’t know what you do to me. You do it to me all the time!”

“Touch you?” 

“Seduce me,” 

Joe laughed the sound deep, “Want me to seduce you?” 

“You already are,” Matt groaned. “Fuck, you already are!” He gasped when he was pushed up against the nearest wall. “Joe, i love you, please. Fuck me,” 

“What if i did?” 

Matt groaned louder, legs spreading easily. “Happy Joe, happy Matt.” 

Joe laughed against, already swelling with the love and fondness that was completely Matt’s. “Sounds perfect,” He returned to kissing Matt, enraptured with the taste and if Matt’s noises were anything to go by, this was going to be one of his louder days. Later the might agree they were a smidge too old for sex on the living room floor especially when there were several softer alternatives but presently only touching mattered.


	35. The Inn Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Joe so rarely get vacation time alone, but they've found the perfect spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: i do not own Digimon  
> Matt/Joe  
> Deep into their relationship.  
> True love.

**The Inn  
Part 1 **

 

“Stop looking smug,” Matt muttered under his breath. 

Joe’s lips were pressed tightly together, trying and failing not to smile. “I don’t know what you mean.” 

“Yes, you do,” Matt sighed, happily leaning against Joe in the back of a stranger's car. “You’ve been looking smug since the car appeared.”

They had been together, taking a weeks long vacation, just the two of them. With Matt and his band on break and Joe able to give himself leave from the Digital World-Medical Team, they had all the time in the world. They had opted to drive, wanting to spend every second together and not in crowded airports. 

Everything had been going perfectly until their rental car had decided to die. Matt had groaned in frustration and Joe had laughed. They were still alone together after all. 

Matt might have assumed they were currently in the middle of nowhere but Joe had said over and over again how unlikely that was. They didn’t have any cell phone service and no one would even miss them until long after they missed their check in time at their hotel.

When a car appeared over an hour later, the driver startlingly friendly and asking if they needed assistance; Joe had just smiled. 

They were indeed in the middle of nowhere but only three miles away was an Inn that would be more than happy to accommodate them for the night. If nothing else they would be able to use the phone at the Inn to take care of their rental and reservations. 

“You’re just right about everything,” Matt smirked, obvious mocking in his tone. 

Joe shrugged, “We weren’t going to be lost forever and even if we were it’s not like we’ve never had that conundrum before. At least this time we’re in the real world.” 

Matt snorted and said nothing, fingers laced with Joe’s as they enjoyed the ride. The tree colors were different and they drove down into a little valley that had scary looking mountain on one side. 

He rested his head on Joe's shoulder, eyes closed. The vacation had a slight hiccup but it didn’t really ruin anything. He still got to spend time out of the limelight with his favorite person in the world. It was relaxing, even in a strange car and he hardly bothered to look up at all until he heard Joe’s breath hitch. 

“Look Matt,” Joe leaned forward, pulling Matt with him. “It’s beautiful.” 

The Inn wasn’t terribly huge and it wasn’t one of the fashionably modern places either. It was a old looking, traditional hot spring inn that was humbly still around. 

“I want to see inside,” Joe smiled, pulling Matt out of the car with him. They grabbed their bags and the driver walked ahead of them inside, explaining the situation before they’d even gotten a good look around. 

“Wow,” Matt mumbled, the inside was just as beautiful as the outside. It was a space that felt welcoming. “Smells like someone’s been baking.” 

Joe laughed softly, “That would be the first thing you notice.”

“Who am i to deny yummy smells?” Matt grinned. 

They pair looked up when their kind driver returned with a older woman who looked like she should have been someone’s loving grandmother. She wore a kimono, both old and well cared for but despite her age, she didn’t look like the kind of woman who was letting age get in the way. 

“Welcome, welcome.” She clasped her hands in front of her, eyeing Matt’s arms linked with Joe’s and beaming. “You poor boys, Daniel was just telling me about your car troubles. We would be happy to assist you in any way we can, including grabbing you a room for this evening if other arrangements can’t be made.” 

Neither Matt nor Joe could keep their smile off their face. The pair both being over thirty hadn’t been called boys in some time. 

“That’s extremely kind,” Joe smiled, pulling away from Matt to greet her properly. “I’m Joe,” He gestured. “This is Matt. I hope we aren’t putting you out.” 

“I assure you, you are not and even if you were, i would not be troubled by two such handsome young men needing anything. My name is Amelia and i run this little establishment. Anything you need will be provided.” 

Matt put on his trademark smile, “Mind if i use your phone? I’m afraid mine doesn’t have a signal.” 

“Please,” Amelia smiled, gesturing behind her to an office. Matt left them to check on their previous reservations and call T.K. so at least someone knew where they were. Amelia returned her attention back to Joe and gestured almost helplessly. “You have quite the pick of rooms should you decide to stay. Every room is currently vacant.” 

Joe couldn’t help his surprise, “I’m quite shocked to hear that. Your inn is lovely.” 

“Oh yes, I do what I can,” Amelia’s smile remained but Joe was all too familiar with someone putting on a smile. “I’m afraid that we are quite out of the way and little places like this are becoming something unfashionable to the younger crowds.” 

“That’s a shame,” Joe muttered and he meant it. Everything had seemed so calm but he didn’t think it was because of a lack of guests. 

Amelia seemed to agree, “Times change. Would you like to have a look around, young man?” 

“I would love to,” He offered Amelia his arm and she went about giving Joe a fine tour. The inside was beautiful and despite the lack of guests, the inn was ready to serve and appease any that might appear. 

It didn’t take long for Matt to join them and they were both impressed with Amelia’s knowledge of her inn’s history and amused that she spoke about them as if they were much younger. 

“Would you two care for dinner?” She asked as they were slowly exiting the garden area that had held Joe’s attention tightly. “It’s a touch early but better to eat before you decide to travel.” 

“That’s very kind, thank you.” Matt smiled. “I’m beginning to think it would be a crime to refuse.” 

Amelia laughed softly, patting Matt’s shoulder before excusing herself momentarily. 

“Okay, i admit it. You were right,” Matt was already smiling and rolling his eyes, ready to continue their previous conversation. 

Joe grabbed his wrist to tug him close, “Okay, so we haven’t talked about this,” he began slowly. “But i want to stay here at least tonight.”

“Oh?” Matt blinked, “Okay. If you want to.” 

“It’s beautiful Matt, and Amelia seems to love the company. This place is empty and i’m afraid business is a touch worse than she’s indicated. We can’t just leave so soon. She’s feeding us and everything,” Joe muttered. 

Matt huffed but didn’t even attempt to hide his fondness. “You are the sweetest person ever. If you wanna stay, we’ll stay. I have to admit, her hot springs look ridiculously inviting. We should test them out.” 

“I’m sure you could persuade me,” Joe muttered, letting Matt pull him closer to brush a kiss against his mouth. 

One kiss turned into two, turned into three, turned into Matt pressed flush against Joe, their arms wrapped around each other. Alone in a garden, the sole occupants of a breathtaking inn; left them relaxed enough to chance a small make out session. 

Joe moaned softly, clinging tightly to Matt who had a hand on his lower back, digging his fingers roughly into his muscles. 

“Brat,” Joe muttered. 

“Very happy brat,” Matt smirked. “You know, this place might be so much better than a crowded resort.” 

“Agreed,” Joe mumbled, grabbing his hair and pulling in back into another deep kiss. 

It wasn’t until they heard a polite cough that they pulled apart, Matt looking only slightly surprised and Joe looking horrendously embarrassed. 

Amelia smiled warmly, “How long have the two of you been together?” 

“Oh, um,” Joe cleared his throat, “Six….Sixteen years.” 

Matt beamed. “We’ve known each other for over twenty years though.” 

The older woman chuckled. “The pair of you do not look old enough to be in a relationship that long.” 

Joe gave Matt and withering look. “Honestly, a wrinkle wouldn’t kill you.” 

Matt laughed, tugging Joe closer again since it was obvious they weren’t bothering Amelia. 

“Why don’t the two of you head to the dining room. Dinner won’t be long now.” She continued. 

“Thank you,” Joe mumbled, embarrassed still. 

“Could we pick out a room? We’ve decided to linger,” Matt continued. 

Amelia brightened tenfold. “That’s wonderful to hear, you’ll have the very best room I assure you.” 

“Anything is fine,” Matt said, hand clasped with Joe’s as they left the garden behind and headed back inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 will be up some time next week.


	36. The Inn Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A private vacation was the best thing in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon   
> Joe/Matt  
> Why are they not a thing... seriously...

**The Inn Part Two**

 

To say that the two men were enjoying their stay at the quiet hot spring was an understatement. They’d only been there one full night and Matt had already promised Amelia at breakfast that they were staying a second night. 

The food had been delicious along with all of the fresh baked goods. If that hadn’t put Matt in a good mood then the long soak he’d shared with Joe in the hot spring had done the trick. Even the fooling around he had planned on had taken a back seat to simply enjoying the hot water and serene sounds of nature that surrounded the inn. 

He’d rested his head on Joe’s shoulder and didn’t move until Joe had decided that they had been in long enough and should rehydrate back inside for a while. 

The room they had been given was obviously the best suite the inn offered and neither was shy about their awe. Matt was used to grand lodgings and being spoiled while touring but this place was altogether different. It was quiet and out of the way and somehow had the men feeling like royalty on their own secluded property. 

Joe’s small smiles were all Matt needed to keep him in a constant good mood and when in their room they were left largely to their privacy. When venturing out Amelia or one of her young assistants were always on hand to offer ideas on how they should fill their day. Most even managed to hide their giggling until Joe and Matt weren’t so close. 

“God you are beautiful,” Matt muttered hovering over Joe where he lay in the sunlight wearing only an unbound yukata. They had taken another trip to the hot spring after breakfast and were relaxing in their room before taking a more exploratory stroll of the gardens. 

“Shush,” Joe smiled, holding his glasses in his hand as he soaked up Matt’s attention like a cat. Feeling his musician's fingers carding through his hair was more than enough to put him to sleep. He’d forgotten the feel of having it grown out, but Matt hadn’t kept quiet about his love of it. 

“I could never be quiet about that,” Matt muttered, curling Joe’s hair through his fingers delicately and remaining as equally half naked as Joe. The fondness he felt for Joe was never far from his thoughts not matter how mushy the others told him he was being. 

They didn’t have any real plans at the large resort other than having a little peace and quiet. No band mates to harass them, no medical emergencies to pull them apart. Just them, and the more they thought about it, the more they realized that would have meant them being practically locked in their room the entire week. 

There weren’t many places they could go without Matt, and therefore, Joe being recognized on sight. A homey little inn on the other hand was giving them absolutely everything they could want, like a dream. 

“Stupid,” Joe breathed out softy, content with his napping spot and only making a soft sound when Matt moved him so his head rested on Matt’s thigh. 

“Relaxation looks good on you, baby. It does give me many an evil thought though.” 

Joe smirked up at Matt. “An evil thought, is it? Care to share?” 

“I’d rather surprise you with them,” Matt muttered, tightening his grip on Joe’s hair until the taller man stifled a gasp. Matt leaned down, catching his mouth in a lingering kiss that had Joe pushing up off his elbows to meet him halfway. “Fuck, i love your hair.” 

“Grabby,” Joe chuckled. “I should have known that’s why you mourned it’s loss when i started my internship.” 

Matt shrugged unapologetically. “Like you’re not into making me lose my mind by tugging on my hair. ‘In charge Joe’ likes it a lot, but it’s not just that.” He twirled one of the longer strands from the front around his finger again. “The color.” 

Joe scoffed, face going bright red. “You’re stupid.” He’d begun going grey already. He was only thirty-five years old but silver strands had long been slowly taking over the natural blue hue of his hair. His bangs most specifically saw the most change and for whatever reason, Matt adored it. 

The thirty-four year old rock star could still pass for a brat in his mid-twenties but he was the one that claimed that Joe was the one aging like the best wine and the hottest lover. 

“I’m not,” Matt argued, leaning down to press a kiss to Joe’s forehead. “You are my sexy silver fox and if you try to ruin that for me i’ll be impossible to live with.” 

Joe snorted, “Yes my drama queen.” He sat up, catching Matt’s mouth in the process. “Speaking on your tantrums,” 

“We weren’t,” 

“But speaking of them,” Joe pressed on, amused. “I like it here. I like it here a lot. What do you think about just staying here?” 

Matt hummed his acknowledgement and nodded. “This place does seem like it popped up just for us, doesn't it? 

“It’s quiet. I get to see you, hear you.” Joe smiled faintly, tugging Matt closer and bending his head to kiss his collar bone. “We get to actually make plans and leave the room. Have a hot spring all to ourselves.” 

Matt made a rough sound in his chest and went back to gripping Joe’s hair, happily tilting his head back to let Joe nip as much as he wanted. “It is a romantic setting.” 

“Tell me what you’re thinking, lover?” 

“I am but a slave to your whims,” Matt gave a breathy sigh, already squirming thanks to the mouth on his throat. “It is lovely here. I don’t mind staying here.” 

Joe found Matt’s mouth and kissed him softly. “Good, because i really enjoy not having to share you with the whole world for a little while.” he pushed his glasses on and offered Matt his hand for them to both stand up, “I have a feeling i know how the rest of our afternoon is going to go so we might as well take that garden trip now.” 

Matt laughed and stood, fixing his own yukata to make sure he was presentable while Joe fixed his own. “How’s it gonna go, baby?” 

“One of us will mostly likely be on our backs i’m sure,” He shrugged, “Or knees.” 

Matt groaned, “Why do you do this to me? Everyone thinks i’m the one that’s corrupted you. Shows you what the world knows.” 

Joe grinned, “I’m happy with them thinking that, Matt. They question what we do in private enough as is. I don’t need them guessing close.” 

“Devil,” Matt teased, linking his arm with Joe’s as they left their room. Neither could honestly believe that business wasn’t better for Amelia but it was their gain and one they hoped to take full advantage of. It had been a full day since they’d even heard the click or seen a flash of a paparazzi camera and that was magic all its own. 

The Inn was inviting and the gardens had captured both Matt and Joe from the beginning. They wandered the worn paths and quietly wondered if Amelia had a regular gardener come to care for it. It was so well managed but they weren’t sure if that was one more responsibility she needed at her age. They knew she had assistants but they’d also seen her carrying towels and doing laundry and working the front desk. It seemed there wasn’t a single job the inn could have that she hadn’t mastered. 

As if summoned by their soft inquiries, Amelia appeared with a small tray in hand. “Good afternoon, boys.” She greeted and both here quick to respond in kind. “Would you care for some refreshment? It’s been quite sunny today.” 

“Oh, please.” Joe said. 

“Ah, your kindred spirit, baby.” Matt laughed. “Someone else to take every of everyone around them. You won’t be so alone now.” 

Joe accepted the ice tea Amelia offered him, and because he was an adult, turned to Matt to stick his tongue out at him. 

Matt nearly snorted his own tea out his nose at the childish response. 

“You boys are a hoot. There’s nothing wrong with taking care of people,” 

“Oh, it’s not that.” Joe flushed. 

Matt grinned, “My baby is a doctor. Nothing can stop him from taking care of anyone that crosses his path.”

Amelia brightened as if genuinely thrilled, “A doctor! You’re so young! What kind of doctor are you?” 

“Please sit with us,” Matt cut in, swiping the empty trey from her hands while she sat. 

Joe fidgeted, still somewhat embarrassed. 

“I was in emergency care for many years. I worked in a hospital and generally took walk in cases so it was different with every patient. The last year or so my situation altered somewhat. I run a medical team that watches over exploratory... um researchers?” 

With Izzy’s digital research taking off and Tai becoming the go too ambassador between the digital and real worlds, other positions had been created fairly quickly. Still, even though it had been over a year he didn’t know how to explain that he was the in house doctor in case there was a mishap on one of the digital adventures that Tai and Izzy hosted to further exploration in the digital world. 

“My goodness that sounds exciting, and influential.” Amelia beamed, as proud as if Joe were her own grandchild. 

“They’d be lost without him,” Matt smirked. In some cases, they would be literally lost without him. He didn’t care what anyone said, Tai’s sense of direction sucked. 

“I’m just there in case of an emergency,” Joe sipped from his glass. “It’s more a safety precaution than anything else and they were more comfortable asking me.” 

“Digidestine to the end, my love.” Matt agreed. When they needed the in house musician, or teammate to bicker with Tai, he’d get a call too. When he had the time he might help Tai out with the exploring.

“And what do you do?” Amelia asked, turning her attention politely to Matt. 

Matt grinned, somewhat abashed. “I’m a musician. I’m mostly the lead vocals but i play guitar and the harmonica and have been known to pull out a bass or a cello on occasion.” 

“Which is the reason we go into hiding so often,” Joe snickered. “He’s recognized practically everywhere.” 

Amelia laughed softly, looking pleased despite clearly not believing Matt was as famous as Joe claimed. “The two of you really are quite the charming pair. You fit so well together.” 

Matt swallowed a sip of tea and sat straighter, the same way he did in interviews when about to go off on a tangent. “Thank you! It’s destiny. True love, even. He couldn’t get rid of me if he tried.” 

“Which i never would,” Joe gave an exasperated sigh and stared at Matt warmly, a look that didn’t go unnoticed by their hostess. “But you don’t need to declare your love for me again.” 

“Yes, i do.” 

Amelia laughed softly again, “You should let him, young man. If he ever stopped i’ve no doubt in my mind that you would miss it.”   
Joe gave a slow nod, “I sure i would,” 

“It’s my fault,” Matt cut in. “It’s not like we’re ashamed or anything but our friends do like to poke fun at us and i don’t really help matters.” 

“They know i love you too,” Joe agreed, “I’m just not as loud about it. I should be once just to surprise them.” 

Matt stared at Joe, his hand already hovering dramatically over his chest. “I’m not sure i could physically handle that, babe.” 

Joe chuckled, “We’ll see how it happens then.” 

“You boys are the sweetest thing I've seen in many a years. How long have you been married?” She smiled with both men flushed. “I did spy your matching rings.” 

Matt recovered first, his smile soft and taking over the rest of his features. “We’ve only been married about five years. Though we knew we would get married long before that. I was touring through North America with my band and when we got to Canada, Joe was there as a surprise and it just kind of happened.” 

It had been a surprise, but Matt had been carrying the rings around with him for years and Canada had no trouble marrying the rock star to his doctor boyfriend. It had been so spontaneous that none of their friends had been present, save for Matt’s band mates and Mimi who had been in New York at the time and had dropped everything to attend the little service. 

She had even live streamed the small ceremony to Izzy who had in turn woken up the rest of the Digidestine early to watch and be there in spirit. 

They’d come home to their house decorated and a party soon after. Not to mention an extremely cross T.K. who demanded a do over so he could attend his brother's, and new brother's wedding. 

They’d made it a full two years before the media had spotted the matching rings. 

“Who proposed?” Amelia asked, clearly having no issue whatsoever with the married couple. 

“Joe.” 

“Matt.” 

The innkeeper raised a brow. “Do you not remember?” 

Joe smiled wide, this was the reason the media and even the other members of KOD couldn’t keep information straight. “He asked me to marry him. He pulled out the ring to put on my finger. Matt proposed.” 

“Baby, don’t even.” Matt grinned. “You told me you loved me. That you wanted to marry me and that in the eyes of Japan, we were practically already married. Then i bought the rings. You deemed us married and i would rather die than deny you anything.” 

Joe rolled his eyes, cheek red again. “You did the asking.” 

“You told me how it was before that,” Matt grinned.

Amelia’s laughter interrupted their playful bickering. “My goodness. I have never met two people more made for each other. You are the sweetest things, truly. You can’t even decide who proposed.” 

Matt pointed at Joe childishly who was adamantly refusing to give up his side of the argument. 

“You got down on one knee and everything! It was you.” Joe laughed. 

“There are worse arguments to have, i’m sure.” Amelia laughed. “I should go let you two relax again and see about dinner.” 

“Thank you so much for taking care of us,” Joe said as she stood up. 

“Would we trouble you to stay the remainder of the week?” Matt continued. “We’re more than a little in love with your inn.” 

Amelia brightened. “Oh dear, are you sure you want to change your plans?” 

“My plans were to hide from the world with this gorgeous man over here.” Matt gestured flippantly towards Joe. “This place has welcomed us, we couldn’t turn away.” 

“Nothing we could have planned would have been better than the stay we’ve had so far.” Joe said, smacking Matt’s hand away from him.

Amelia smiled hard, shifting slowly. The words seemed to make her so emotional that Joe was already slowly slipping into doctor mode in case she needed medical care. 

“You boys are sweet, and i am happy to have you. I’ll go make the changes in the books and see to dinner.” 

“Thank you,” Both chorused and watched her go. 

“I think we just made grandma cry,” Matt commented after a pause between them. 

“I think we did too. Now i’m really glad we’re staying.” Joe said, slouching down in his seat and curling up against Matt. He pressed a kiss to Joe’s head and sighed, pleased they made Amelia happy and wondering if it was possible to take the entire garden home with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part three up next week.


	37. The Inn part three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alone time spent decadently spoiling each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

**The Inn Part Three**

 

The longer they stayed at the inn the more they were sure they were in love with the place. It was like a secret paradise just for the two of them and Amelia was the kindest woman they’d ever met. The grandmother neither had. 

“Can we just move here?” Matt asked. 

Joe snorted. “You can’t sit still anywhere long enough. You’re going to go home so rested and happy that inspiration is going to set you on fire. You’ll be recording again within a month and touring again within three.” 

“And wear myself out and come running straight back here.” Matt agreed with a grin from his spot draped across Joe’s lap. Had they been anywhere else he would have had to reign back his antics, but as it was, Amelia didn’t seem to care. Every time she spied them cuddling or kissing she would only comment on what a sweet couple they were. 

“As long as you bring me with you,” Joe agreed. “You won’t be sneaking off to a romantic, secluded hot spring without me.” 

“Never babe,” Matt mused, picking up his harmonica that he’d dropped beside them earlier. He blew across it once, smiling when Joe jumped before continuing. 

He’d had the thing for years and had only perfected his skill over the years. It wasn’t an instrument that many thought highly of but once hearing Matt play even the most cynical couldn’t deny his talent. KOD and Matt specifically had made the harmonica trendy but Matt still had twenty years of practice under his belt. Kids were beginning to wander the streets with Harmonica’s in hand. They were certainly easier to lug around than guitars. 

He played a slow song, something about it haunting and beautiful. It only added to the peaceful atmosphere. 

Joe breathed softly, as enchanted the millionth time hearing Matt play as he had the first. When they were kids in the digital world, Matt would fiddle with his harmonica in their dull moments. At twelve, Joe hadn’t understood what about it held his attention so tightly. He was just a boy and amorous feelings hadn’t really been high up on his list of priorities. Certainly not such feelings about his friend. 

Somewhere after turning thirteen, that had changed. It was hard not to look at Matt and harder still to keep his growing infatuation to himself. Matt was alluring and at the time, Joe had tried to logic his feelings away with silly thoughts like ‘everyone was in love with Matt’. It had definitely felt true at the time. He was just one of many. 

Joe knew that Matt and Sora’s feelings for each other in their younger teenage years had been both brief and childish. The sort of crush kids had at school but didn’t take home with them. It would have been a horrendous lie to say he didn’t breathe easier once they mutually decided to part ways. 

Fame suited Matt. Fans adored him the same ways kids at school had. Matt was always the cool kid and he’d grown up to be a sexy adult that could still draw in a crowd. 

“I still wonder some days how you ended up with me,” Joe muttered, assuming he wouldn’t be heard over Matt’s playing but the melody abruptly stopped and Matt stared up at him. 

“We’re soulmates. It was always going to be you no matter how long it took my dense ass to realize it.” He sat up and kissed Joe’s chin. “I was looking in all the wrong places and you were right there the whole time.” 

Joe smiled faintly. “You were only eighteen. You’d hardly been searching your whole life.” 

“You knew at thirteen. Further proving that you’re the smarter man. I think i knew on some level, but took it for granted.”

“How do you mean?” Joe blinked, unable to connect the dots himself. 

Matt shrugged. “I think all kids categorize their relationships in some way. I never considered you early on because you were my safe place.” 

“Safe place?” 

“Yeah,” Matt smiled faintly. “I could see myself considering Sora and even Tai for a second. Mimi had long been in the 'no' section of my brain because we would annoy each other. Izzy was a sweet kid but I never thought he’d look at anyone but a computer screen. When we were older and he did, it wasn’t hard to see his eyes were only for Tai.” He laughed softly. “T.K. is my brother, so gross, and Kari was his age so I just grouped them together too easily to ever have an interest there.” 

Matt leaned back on his hands to look at Joe. “At some point I thought about all of them, even if it was just for a second before slotting them off into which friend category they were in. It was never like that with you. You were my friend and you were safe. I never had to worry about you judging me or fighting me. Maybe that meant I was taking you got granted, I don’t know. It took a few years even into our relationship that it made sense. I knew you were for me from the start, I just apparently didn’t know how to go about it. I clearly wasn’t smart enough and needed you to make the first move.” He leaned forward to peck a kiss against Joe’s chin again. “I went from having zero expectations, to listening to you yell at me for being stupid and confessing and feeling the fire start. I fell for you so hard and fast and all I needed was for the suggestion to be put in my head. Soul mates are never clear to those involved right?” 

Joe swallowed thickly and turned away when the tears started. “Oh god. What’s wrong with me.” He wiped at his face and had a lap full of blond a second later. 

“I didn’t mean to make you cry!” Matt tugged Joe’s hands away to wipe at the tears himself. “I’m sorry,” 

“No. Don’t be sorry. It was sweet.” He hiccuped once. “I was so used to being unseen as a kid that he never occurred to me that you would notice me. I never planned to tell you back then.” He sniffed back more tears. 

“But you did,” 

“I did, and I was set to mourn losing you. I didn’t want to have some awkward friendship but you never do react the way I expect. I was stunned when you asked me out,” Joe sniffed again and smiled. “I was a safe place?” 

“You’re still a safe place,” Matt purred. “You let me be me and love me anyway. I wouldn’t have become anything without you.” 

Joe shook his head, not believing that for a second but he was happy he’d never have to find out what could have been. Matt’s arms wrapped around his neck and the kiss was slow and consuming. 

Their confessions as teens had been rough, but they’d had more than enough time to figure each other out. If Matt said they were soul mates then Joe was more than happy enough to go along with it. 

They moved slow, having no reason to rush. They had enough frantic interactions in their lives to appreciate the calm moments. Matt moved to straddle Joe’s lap and was perfectly satisfied to do all the work. He parted their yukata’s and it took little effort for him to grasp Joe’s already half hard cock against his own. 

The gasps Joe fed into his mouth through their heated kiss was enough to tell him how much the act was appreciated.

“Matt,” Joe moaned, squirming underneath him. “This is cheating,” 

“Mm mm,” Matt disagreed, hand pumping their cocks together. He hissed when he felt Joe grab his ass, fingers kneading into the flesh while helping Matt’s entire body rock against his own. “You’re the cheater.” His free hand clung to Joe’s shoulder and the rocking grew most sporadic as the finesse went to hell. 

Joe’s second hand coming up to grip Matt’s other ass cheek had him coming with a startled shout. They might have had a few years of practice at this but some things never failed to work. 

“Fuck,” Matt hissed, continuing his jerky movements until Joe gasped and buried his face against Matt’s throat. 

They panted harshly and were all to happy to cling to the other as they slumped back bonelessly. Matt remained atop Joe and practically purred, fully sated. 

“You’re hot,” Matt finally managed, making Joe snort. “You should marry me,” 

“We’re already married,” 

“Marry me again,” Matt laughed, kissing the spot just under Joe’s ear. “Double married. We’ll wear two rings.” 

Joe laughed, he couldn’t help it. The thought was so helplessly Matt. “I’m supposed to be the dork, not you.” 

“You can share,” Matt grinned. “And you’re not a dork, your a borderline genius and that’s hot.” 

“You’ve spent to many hours in the hot spring.” 

Matt shrugged, “And i’m prepared to spend a few more hours there too. Let’s go, Buttercup. We need to exchanges these anyway.” He looked smug as he tugged on his yukata. “We got these dirty.” 

Joe predictably went red. “Honestly. We should at least try not to make a mess. This place is too nice. Someone is going to notice you know?” 

“It’ll probably be Amelia,” Matt shrugged. “That woman is not a prude. She knows what we’re doing in here.” 

Joe turned a darker shade and pressed his hands to his face with an embarrassed groan. “Matt…” 

Matt grabbed Joe’s arms and hauled him up onto his feet. “It’s okay, tell her I seduced you.” 

“You did.” 

“Oh, la la.” Matt grinned, tugging Joe into their bedroom suite. “And i’ll do it again later too.” 

“Go to your room,” Joe pouted. “And think about what you’ve done.” 

Matt grinned, dropping his soiled yukata in the laundry basket and pulling out a clean one. “Oh I will be. All night.” 

“Why do I let you tease like this.” Joe sighed, a small smile in place as Matt held up the clean robe for him to change into. 

“Soul mates,” Matt mused. “Let’s go have a soak before dinner. I’m sure I can be equally distracting out there.” 

Joe decided to seek his own revenge and reached out to pinch Matt’s rear the moment he’s turned away. Matt yelped, back arching before he could control his reaction enough to pull away. “That’s what you get, behave.” 

Matt turned to Joe with a pout of his own but there was obvious interest stirring. “That’s not how you get me to behave.” 

“We’ll deal with that later.” Joe chuckled, leaving the room and not needing to look to know Matt was following close behind. Their night of misbehaving was far from over.


	38. The Inn Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good advice should be taken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon  
> Matt/Joe

**The Inn Part 4**

 

After spending much of the day wandering the grounds, the mountain no longer seemed ominous. It was beautiful, a barricade that protected the little valley behind it that held the tiny inn. The pair acted more like children exploring than grown men taking a stroll. At any given point in time Joe was ruining his shoes and kicking water along the stream and Matt had taken to climbing trees just because he could. 

They spotted animals in the surrounding woods and spent a good half an hour walking in the rain as a brief shower passed over them. It was like a fairy tale plain and simple. 

“We gotta send T.K. and Kari here.” Matt said as they entered the inn. They needed to get changed again but that would only take a few minutes. The young woman at the front desk could hardly resist a chuckle at their dirtied state and was probably picturing something much more sensual then two grown men exploring the woods. 

“Tai would love it. Izzy would love the hot spring,” Joe added with a snicker. “Mimi and Sora go without saying.” 

“Todd and Sam could take a weekend,” Matt added. “Hell we could keep this place in business just by sending our friends here.” 

Joe paused just as they entered their room. “We...could keep his place in business just by sending our friends here.” he repeated slowly. “Matt,” 

“Way ahead of you babe.” Matt stripped out of his clothes and wiped off most of the grim. They’d have time to clean up better after dinner. “They’d all love it here and it would break my heart to see this place go. We’re in a good place financially, we’ll take care of this place.” 

A good place financially was an understatement. Between Joe’s doctor salary and Matt’s rock star income, they were more than just well off. They stayed that way however by not buying extravagant things they’d never use. This inn however… 

“Yes,” Joe smiled wide, fixing his own clothes. “You’re parents might enjoy it. Separately.” 

Matt made a dramatic gagging noise. “I’m not sharing paradise with my stuffy parents. The two of them can hardly even speak to me. You talk to them more.” 

“They are apologetic of how things unfolded,” Joe commented, lacing his fingers with Matt’s. 

“Way over a decade late,” Matt shrugged. “The invitation can come from you, baby. I’m not doing it,” 

“Fine.” Joe said, smiling faintly. Matt always had to be passive aggressive where his parents were concerned. 

When they entered the dining room it was still empty and it was easy to assume they were too early. They took a seat anyway and continued talking for a while longer before Amelia bustled into the room somewhat frantic. 

“I’m sorry boys, dinner seems to be taking longer than usual.” 

“We’re not in a hurry,” Matt smiled.

Joe nodded, taking in the older woman's movements. “Is there a problem?” 

Amelia shook her head. “Just a slight scheduling conflict. It seems our regular chef wasn’t able to make it tonight.” 

That sounded like more of a problem than she let on. “I’m sure we could manage something.” 

“Oh no,” Amelia shook her head, looking more frazzled than they’d seen her before. “I’ll have something cooked up in no time.” 

“I could help,” Matt offered. 

“No, no,” 

“Matt,” Joe urged. 

“On it.” Matt said, jumping up to his feet and wandering off without a hint of hesitation. “Dinner’s on me,” 

“I couldn’t let you go to all the trouble.” Amelia tried but Joe just set a hand on her shoulder. 

“It’s no trouble. Matt loves cooking. It’s okay to accept his help.” 

Amelia sighed, looking tired. “That is not generally how it works here. You are on vacation.” 

“Consider us special guests,” Joe beamed, his head jerking up when they heard Matt all but scream. 

“I LOVE THIS KITCHEN!” 

“Oh dear,” Joe chuckled. “What have I unleashed.” 

Joe and Amelia followed after Matt but he was already running around the kitchen, searching for pans and pulling out ingredients. 

“Oh my,” Joe smiled at the large kitchen, clearly built to better cater to the largest number of guests the inn could hold. “He’s happy.” 

“I love this kitchen!” Matt hummed happily, his voice taking on a sing-song tone. He had everything pulled out in minutes and hardly paid his audience any mind. 

There was a small table off to the side and Joe pulled out a chair for Amelia. “Believe me, there are few shows as good as this one.” 

“I believe you, young man, but I do not allow people here to put them to work.” Amelia sighed looking a more exhausted than before. She was just very good at hiding it.

Joe smiled and took his own seat. He reached out to clasped Amelia’s hands with his own. “Matt and I aren’t regular people. This is more than okay.” 

Amelia obviously wanted to argue, but even she was distracted when Matt started singing. It started in low and soft like it usually did but quickly grew in volume as he really began cooking. 

Joe had grabbed his phone and started recording the second Matt was was and truly distracted. 

“He is very good,” Amelia spoke quietly. 

“Yeah, he is.” Joe beamed. “And it’s why we can’t go anywhere without being mobbed. He’s my rock star alright.” 

It was an impromptu show that was paused only by Matt excited over something new he’d found in the kitchen. He wasn’t a trained professional but he could cook well and was able to put flair into everything he did. 

“Stop recording!” Matt whined, finally glancing up and knowing instantly what was going on when he spotted Joe’s phone. 

“Delete your current wallpaper.” 

Matt gasped loud. “Blasphemy! How dare you suggest such a thing.” 

“Then I get to record what I want.” 

“And after I made you dinner,” Matt sighed, carrying a large platter to the table and setting it between them. That was followed with dishes and cutlery for all three of them. 

“Oh no, dear.” Amelia tried to get up but Matt pouted. 

“You don’t want to try it?” 

Joe had to smother his laughter when even Amelia was a victim of Matt’s charm. She returned to her seat and let let Matt serve them. In a matter of minutes all three were at the table and eating, compliments being thrown at Matt every few mouthfuls. 

“Thank you, thank you.” Matt grinned. “I want your kitchen.” He spared Joe a pathetic look. “We could tweak our kitchen just a little.” 

“You want construction done on our house?” 

“Tweaks, baby.” 

Joe didn’t look remotely impressed. “When you’re home long enough to over see it, fine. My schedule is too unpredictable and i’m not leaving strangers in our home.” 

“T.K.” 

“They have a baby, Matt!” Joe laughed. “T.K. and Kari are busy. They can’t come open the door for someone to move things around our kitchen.” 

Matt sighed loudly. “Fine. It’s my project. I’ll make it work.” 

“Thank you.” 

“But I can change the kitchen?” 

“Sure, what do I care? I barely use it.” 

Matt’s eyes narrowed. “Can I hire a chef?” 

“No,”

Amelia laughed, her shoulders shaking. “The two of you are very sweet. A perfect match i’d say. I trust you have a nice home?” 

“Yes,” 

“It’s gorgeous,” Matt grinned, “But that’s been mostly Joe’s doing. Joe and a few friends. I’m unfortunately not home for a few months at a time. At least not consistently. Something i’m in the process of changing a bit.” 

Joe actually looked surprised. “What’s that mean?” 

“Means I miss you baby. Shorter tour times. Longer breaks.” 

“I’ll believe that when I see it.” 

Matt smirked. “I’ll enjoy surprising you. I gotta prove that i’m worth double marrying.” 

Joe snorted, “Here we go.” 

“You’re a touch young to renew your vows but i’d say with the way you two act you’d do it yearly if you could.” Amelia mused, finding that watching the pair was the best entertainment. 

“Totally.” 

“Probably…” 

Amelia muffled her laughter again. “Sweet boys, both of you. Any thoughts to expanding your family?” 

Both men flushed, looking relatively tense. Matt was the first to relax, “We’ve been thinking about that actually.” 

“Not exactly a decision to be made on a whim,” Joe agreed quietly but it was obviously something they’d both spent a great deal of time talking about. 

They both had hectic schedules it was true, but both were apparently willing to make changes. It started when Joe left the hospital to work for Izzy’s research team. He still volunteered at the hospital on certain days, but he was left with more free time than ever before. 

Now even Matt had admitted to cutting back on his time away from home. Things were getting more serious. They had a great deal of knowledge over the adoption process after having been huge supporters for Tai and Izzy’s first child. 

They had the means, they just also had a great many insecurities. 

“Of course not.” Amelia nodded, setting her empty plate to the side and clasping her hands in front of her. “But i’ve had a few days to get to know you two. You are both gentle, talented men with a lot of love to give. I think there must be a child somewhere that would benefit from that.” 

Matt fretted internally but Joe couldn’t help a smile when he glanced at his husband. “She’s right about that,” He mumbled. “You do have a lot of love to give.” 

“I don’t have the greatest track record, Joe.” 

Joe shook his head. “Who are you lying to? You don’t see eye to eye with your parents but you love them. You practically raised your brother, especially all that time we were lost.” He said vaguely. “You love your niece and take all your godfather duties very seriously. You’d make a good dad.” 

“Not better than you” 

“It’s not a competition.” 

“Take it from a woman who has her share of children and now a sea of grandchild and one great grandchild on the way. You two boys would be fantastic parents.” Amelia said seriously. “I won’t push or pry, but there’s no harm considering it.” 

“Maybe,” Matt’s lips upturned. “Maybe it’s time.” 

Joe brightened, “You’re irreplaceable, Amelia. Thank you. For the advice and the confidence.” 

“Should that happen, I would like to see them.” Amelia smiled. 

“Oh we’ll be back. You can count on that.” Matt said, taking Joe’s hand. “If there happens to be a child, well, they could sure use a grandma.” 

Amelia went pink and Joe laughed, nodding his agreement. Matt’s charm affected all.


End file.
